Le Capitaine et le Merlien
by Paprika de Bdx
Summary: Traduction du web-comic d'Atsyrc disponible sur Deviantart. UA où Sherlock est un pirate, John un Merlien (Homme-Sirène) et avec leur équipage, ils partent à l'aventure pour arrêter le terrible Moriarty, le Pirate Démon ! Aventure, magie et Johnlock, que demande le peuple !
1. Prologue

**Le Capitaine Et le Merlien**

**_Résumé : traduction du web comic d'Atsyrc «The Captain and the Merman» (abrégé en CAM -non, pas ce CAM-là). Sherlock y est un pirate trahit par son équipage et jeté à la mer. Il est heureusement sauvé par un Merlien (homme-Sirène) dont il n'a aperçut que quelques traits. Maintenant, il doit trouver un moyen de tuer le chef de la mutinerie, Moriarty le Démon Pirate, avant que celui-ci ne puisse conquérir les océans. Sans pour autant oublier de retrouver la personne qui l'a sauvé. Venez lire !_**

* * *

_Prologue_

_C'est l'histoire d'un amour interdit entre un Humain et une créature des mers. Tous disaient qu'un tel amour ne devrait pas être et ne les conduirait qu'au malheur. Mais dans la force d'un petit joyau et d'yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, cet amour apporta le plus grand de tous les changements…_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

**SPLASH !**

L'eau de mer était agitée, les bulles dansaient dans l'écume et sous la surface. Elles entouraient son corps, son corps d'homme qui sombrait peu à peu. Sa peau diaphane, ses cheveux ébène, son long manteau noir corbeau, tout sur cet homme dansait une dernière fois, ballotés par le rythme de l'eau tandis qu'il coulait, le visage serein.

_Le silence. Rien, à part ce silence… Je ne peux même plus bouger._

Il entrouvrit ses yeux, deux perles d'argent au milieu de l'abîme bleuté. Il regardait ce qui semblait se situer au-dessus de lui : la surface.

_La surface est si éloignée._

Il continuait inexorablement sa longue descente, incapable du moindre mouvement, excepté celui de fermer les yeux.

C'était donc ainsi qu'il rencontrait sa mort, qu'il arrivait à la fin de la route.

_C'est tellement ridicule._

Il acceptait. Purement et simplement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente quelque chose. Tout d'abord une main, puis un corps solide et palpable qui l'enlaçait ferment. De surprise, il ouvrit les yeux alors que le corps remontait le sien vers cette surface qui lui paraissait tellement lointaine il y a encore peu de temps.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, dans un grand fracas d'eau et d'écume, il prit une inspiration profonde, laissant l'air si précieux entrer à nouveau dans ses poumons. Pour le transpercer intensément. Il en toussa âprement, alors que le corps qui l'enlaçait le ramenait sur une surface plus dure et palpable.

Du sable.

Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'en réjouir qu'une autre quinte de toux le prit, ses poumons se rebellant après un si long temps dans l'eau salée.

La main de son saveur remonta sa chemise pourpre jusqu'à la base de son cou pour en découvrir une blessure : la trace d'une balle encore sanguinolente ancrée dans les côtes de l'homme en noir.

«Ne bouge pas ! Dit l'inconnu d'une voix pressante. Je dois retirer cette balle ! Mords là-dedans, ça risque d'être douloureux;» ajouta-t-il en insérant un copeau de bois entre les dents de l'homme en noir.

Celui-ci serra les dents et attendit, la respiration difficile. Le sauveur pencha la tête sur les côtes de l'homme en noir et mordit dans la balle enfoncée dans la chair, essayant de la retirer le plus rapidement possible. L'homme en noir se contracta sous la douleur. Douleur qui s'éteignit peu quasiment tout de suite après, alors que le sauveur relevait la tête, la balle entre les dents. Il la recracha entre ses doigts et la regarda avec un petit sourire.

«Je l'ai;» dit-il.

L'homme en noir recracha à son tour le copeau de bois et put respirer plus facilement, même s'il était toujours aussi faible.

Le sauveur appliqua ses mains sur la blessure, dont une lumière douce et chaleureuse émana.

«Voilà; dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce; tu iras beaucoup mieux après ça.»

L'homme fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les yeux.

_Je dois savoir… Qui m'a sauvé ?_

Il était encore très faible, menaçant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience à tout moment. Mais il devait absolument voir le visage de cette personne.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, ceux qui vivent sur cette île sauront te retrouver;» disait le sauveur avec un doux sourire.

L'homme en noir se concentra autant que possible sur les détails qu'il arrivait à comprendre.

_Un homme… la peau matte, les cheveux blonds…_

Il baissa ses yeux sur le cou du sauveur.

_Un joyau en médaillon… et ses yeux… ses yeux sont…_

Le corps de l'homme en noir n'en pouvait plus, il avait atteint ses limites et avait impérativement besoin de repos. Il dût fermer à nouveau les yeux, malgré son désir de voir plus clairement son sauveur.

«Tu devrais te reposer; dit ce dernier. Je vais apaiser ton esprit.»

L'homme en noir entendit alors une mélodie, apaisante et presque féérique. Son sauveur chantait pour l'aider à reprendre des forces, et sa voix…

_Ah… Il chante… Quelle voix angélique… si…_

* * *

**Voîli-voîlou ! C'est là que ce chapitre se termine ! Dites si ça vous plaît !^^**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**** (suite)**

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

"Eh !" disait une voix jeune et masculine penchée au-dessus de l'homme en noir, toujours inconscient.

"Réveillez-vous l'ami ! On est au beau milieu de l'après-midi !

-Je t'entends parfaitement bien, espèce d'insecte; répondit l'homme en se réveillant, un air agacé sur le visage.

-Bon, à en juger par cette attitude, vous êtes vivant !" conclut le jeune homme penché sur lui avec un sourire.

Il ne devait pas être loin de ses vingt ans, avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux verts rieurs.

"Ouaip, vivant; dit l'homme en se levant. Maintenant, je peux savoir qui tu es ? Et où est la personne qui était avec moi tout à l'heure ?

-Je m'appelle Salem; dit le jeune homme. Et je n'ai vu que vous sur la plage, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Il est donc parti.

-Bien-sûr que tu n'as rien vu.

-En fait j'étais à cette plage pour pêcher mais j'vous ai trouvé inconscient; continua Salem. Ça vous dit de venir dans mon village ? Vous pourrez vous reposer et nous raconter ce qu'il vous est arrivé... monsieur le pirate.

-Hin hin; ricana l'homme en noir. Tu sais donc ce que je suis... Mais j'ai le pressentiment que tu ne comptes pas y faire allusion.

-Faire allusion ? dit Salem interloqué, pour ensuite rire innocemment. Relax, j'en ai pas l'intention !

-Evidemment.

-Les habitants de mon village aident les pirates."

L'homme en noir réfléchit un temps, avant d'accepter de suivre le jeune homme.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes entre les rochers avant d'arriver devant les quelques maisons et cabanes qui formaient le fameux village pro-pirates. La plupart étaient installées à même les flancs de falaise, vieilles et résistantes depuis plusieurs années.

"Ça me rappelle Tortuga; dit l'homme en noir.

-On peut dire que c'en est une petite version; répliqua Salem avec fierté. Enfin, par ici. Il faut juste qu'on trouve Oncle Greg."

Et Salem continua sa route, suivi par l'homme en noir. Ils marchèrent entre les maisons et passèrent devant une petite échoppe où travaillait une jeune femme aux cheveux roux décolorés et aux yeux noisette.

"Salut Mam'zelle Hooper ! dit Salem.

-Bonjour Salem; dit la "mam'zelle" en question. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Molly.

-Ok. Alors Molly, vous auriez vu Oncle Greg ?

-Il doit être dans cette hutte là-bas.

-Merci, Molly.

-Ho ? dit Molly en remarquant la présence de l'inconnu. Tiens, une nouvelle tête ? Mon nom est Molly Hooper. Vous pouvez m'appeler Molly."

L'homme en noir l'observa attentivement avant de murmurer :

"... a navigué sur le Ponce de Léon.

-Excusez-moi ? dit-elle, n'ayant pas bien entendu.

-Ça n'est pas important; répondit-il.

-Allez ! les interrompit Salem. Allons chercher Oncle Greg !

-Ça t'arrive des fois de ne pas être aussi joyeux ?" dit l'homme en noir avec un air blasé.

Ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'à l'autre bout du village, dans cette fameuse hutte. Là, ils rencontrèrent un homme dans la quarantaine, au moins, aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux d'argent. Salem finit par l'appeler :

"Oncle Greg !"

L'interpellé releva la tête et aperçut le jeune homme aux yeux verts accompagné par un inconnu au long manteau noir.

"Tu reviens assez tôt aujourd'hui, Salem; dit Greg.

-Je sais; répondit-le jeune homme. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'évanouit sur la plage. Et le voilà maintenant; conclua-t-il en présentant l'inconnu.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer; dit Greg de façon amicale. Je m'appelle...

-Greg Lestrade... l'interrompit l'inconnu. A aussi navigué sur le Ponce de Léon.

-Co... comment avez-vous...

-Pas de panique, je ne dirais rien à personne. De toute façon, les imbéciles ne me croiraient jamais.

-Mais comment avez-vous su ?"

Les deux villageois étaient tout bonnement choqués : comment cet inconnu pouvait-il savoir pour cette histoire ?

"Les portraits sur le mur. Ils vous représentent tous, et vous avez l'air à peine plus âgé maintenant que sur ces représentations. Conclusion : vous avez bu l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence."

L'homme en noir se tut en apercevant un oiseau sur un meuble. Il avait un bec brun, un plumage orangé, des yeux marron et un bandana bleu-nuit sur la tête. Il semblait parfaitement immobile, presque empaillé.

"Quel est donc cette créature effrayante ? dit l'homme en noir, tout son intérêt capté.

-C'est mal-élevé de fixer les gens comme ça; dit l'oiseau, surprenant l'inconnu.

-Un... perroquet qui parle ? dit-il.

-Lui; présenta Lestrade; ça doit être Mor'dy.

-Yep, c'est moi ! confirma le piaf. Je suis interprète, le guide touristique du village, le...

-Perroquet qui a envoyé son capitaine et son équipage derrière les barreaux. Deux fois; termina l'homme en noir.

-SQUAK ! cria Mor'dy, comme s'il avait avalé un asticot de travers.

-Deux fois ? ricana Salem. Sérieux, Mor'dy ?

-Euh... dit l'oiseau, gêné. La deuxième fois, c'était un accident !

-Et une fois qu'ils sont sortis; continua l'inconnu comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu; ils t'ont évidemment laissé derrière eux. Volontairement, bien-sûr.

-Je vois; dit Lestrade avec un petit sourire. J'imagine que c'est vous le fameux capitaine pirate qui peut déduire la vie des gens simplement en les observant.

-Exact. Capitaine Sherlock Holmes, pour vous servir.

-Et donc si Salem vous a trouvé seul et inconscient sur la plage... c'est que vous avez dû faire face à une mutinerie.

-Et oui. Suivie d'une trahison.

-Wouahou... ajouta Salem, impressionné.

-Ça a dû être une rude journée pour vous. On en discutera plus en détails demain.

-Evidemment.

-Salem, montre-lui l'auberge.

-Oui chef !" répondit le concerné.

Ils repartirent en direction de la côte, où se tenait une grande maison de deux étages qui servait d'auberge pour les quelques rares marins qui s'arrêtaient sur leur île.

"On est arrivés ! dit Salem. J'irais dire à Oncle Greg que vous êtes installé.

Sherlock regarda le jeune homme un instant avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Père ? Puisqu'il t'a adopté quand tes parents sont morts...

-Parce que ce ne serait pas juste pour lui; expliqua Salem avec un regard mélancolique. Il connaissait mes parents depuis bien avant ma naissance, il a toujours été

comme mon oncle. Quand ils sont morts... lui et Molly m'ont adotpé.

-Tu parles de Miss Hooper ? Donc Lestrade et elle...

-Et non, ils sont pas ensemble ! Mais Oncle Greg l'aime bien !

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses."

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge et Salem appela la propriétaire :

"Madame Hudson, vous êtes là !

-Oh, Salem ! Comment vas-tu ?"

La propriétaire était une sextagénaire aux cheveux recolorés et aux yeux bleu pastel. Son visage était doux et enjoué, presque maternel.

"On a un visiteur qui risque de devoir rester ici un moment. Y'a une chambre de libre ?

-Bien-sûr ! Il me reste une chambre double de libre, la 221B

-Je préfère vous prévenir; argua Sherlock; je n'ai pas de quoi payer.

-Bah, ce n'est pas grave ! C'est pour moi. Restez aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. Evitez juste de briser les murs.

-Merci beaucoup" conclua le jeune homme aux yeux reconnaissants.

La nuit arrivant, Sherlock s'était installé avec le peu qu'il possèdait encore dans la 221B. Allongé sur son lit, il laissait sont esprit divaguer. Mais quand des souvenirs s'imposèrent à son sommeil, son corps commença à s'agiter. Ces souvenirs ne devaient pas être agréables.

* * *

_-ceci est la ligne qui sépare le monde des rêves de la réalité ^^-_

Il était sur le pont de son ancien navire. Des dizaines de voix résonnaient autour de lui mais une capta son attention : une voix d'homme, mielleuse, accompagné d'un sourire carnassier.

"C'est terminé, Sherlock Holmes."

La tention était palpable, Sherlock avait conscience que se battre ne servirait à rien. Ses hommes, maintenant ennemis, ricanaient, les yeux vides.

Un d'entre se rapprocha sur sa droite. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Mais le plus terrifiant était ses yeux : un oeil noir et l'autre avait la pupille fendue, comme celle des chats, et brûlait d'un feu jaune.

Le chef de la mutinerie.

"Je vois que tu as accepté ta défaite.

-Moriarty.

-Moriarty le Pirate Démon, pour être exact.

-Il est encore plus exact que tu ES le chef de cette mutinerie.

-Bien évidemment. Je veux ton navire et ton équipage, pas ta vie.

-Et maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux, tu vas évidemment me jeter par-dessus bord.

-Oh non, je ne suis pas celui qui va te jeter hors du bateau !"

Un bruit de lame attira l'attention de Sherlock, qui détourna son regard sur sa gauche. Il écarquilla les yeux en croisant ceux de Kensie Holmes, sa jeune cousine. La jeune femme avait le même regard supérieur que Sherlock, bleuté, et les mêmes cheveux noirs noués en une natte mi-longue. Elle avait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche et un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

"Mon cher cousin; dit-elle d'une voix calme et sereine. Surpris ?

-Kensie... après toutes ces années, tu me trahis... Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi ennuyeuse.

-Ennuyeuse, peut-être, mais efficace.

-N'est-il pas ?

-Ça a été un honneur de naviguer à tes côtés, Sherlock; continua Moriarty, toujours aussi amusé. Mais hélas tu dois t'en aller.

-Ou bien; interrompit Kensie; tu peux aussi nous rejoindre. Ce serait plus simple si tu le faisais.

-Kensie... dit Sherlock. tu as choisis ton destin. Je ne vais pas te suivre.

- ... Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Sherlock lança un dernier regard, rempli de colère, vers Moriarty et lui dit :

"Je t'aurais plus tard."

Ce dernier ricana et répliqua en claquant des doigts :

"Non, pas du tout ! "

Une détonation retentit et Sherlock ressentit la douleur fulgurante d'une balle de mousquet. Il aperçut le tireur, âme damnée de Moriarty, gand blond musclé aux yeux verts de prédateur, cicatrice sur l'arrette du nez, cigare dans la bouche et sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres.

Sebastian Moran.

Il parla d'une voix profonde et menaçante :

"J'ai toujours voulu faire ça."

_Non..._

Sherlock se sentit basculer en arrière, incapable de se retenir. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Moriarty rire :

"Amuse-toi bien avec les poissons ! "

_Pas encore ! Non !_

Sherlock ferma les yeux, alors qu'il laissait la gravité entraîner son corps vers l'eau à nouveau.

Il avait conscience que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il devait à tout prix se réveiller, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de paniquer. Il se revit plonger vers la noyade dans un grand...

**SPLASH !**

_-ceci est la ligne qui sépare le monde des rêves de la réalité ^^-_

* * *

Sherlock ouvrit des yeux angoissés, attrapa son pistoler et tira trois balles à l'aveugle.

**BANG ! BANG ! BANG !**

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il prit le temps de respirer calmement, de détendre tous ses muscles et prit une profonde inspiration avant de retrouver ses sens de la réalité.

Il n'était plus sur son ancien bateau, entouré par ses camarades retournés contre lui. Il n'avait pas devant lui le démon qui lui avait tout volé, sa traîtresse de cousine ou l'homme qui avait voulu le tuer.

Il était dans une chambre chaleureuse, sur une petite île dont les quelques habitants qu'il avait rencontré l'avaient aidé.

Il était en sécurité.

Il était toujours vivant.

"C'était juste un rêve..."

Lorsqu'il retrouva son calme, son regard fut attiré par trois impacts de balles dans le mur.

Certain qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas là quand il est arrivé, il comprit avec gêne qu'il avait tiré dans ce pauvre mur par panique quand il s'était réveillé.

Et Madame Hudson qui lui avait demandé de ne pas abîmer les murs !

"Tant pis ! dit-il, résigné. Ce qui est fait est fait. Ça a même plus de gueule avec ces trous."

Il posa son regard sur le reste de son corps et posa ses doigts à l'endroit où la balle de Moran l'avait atteint. Là où il aurait dû toucher de la peau abîmer par le sel et le sable. Cependant il ne toucha que sa peau, aussi lisse que le reste de son corps.

_Ma blessure est complètement guérie... Même pas une cicatrice..._

Il se posait la question du pourquoi, lorsque l'image floue d'un jeune homme à la peau tannée et au cheveux blonds s'imposa à son esprit. **Sa** voix douce retentit dans ses oreilles :

_Tu iras beaucoup mieux après ça._

"Evidemment. Cette personne a dû me soigner pendant qu'il me sauvait. Mais apparemment il n'est pas de cette partie de l'île... Si ça se trouve il est originaire de Tortuga ou des environs. Et Mori... le Pirate Démon. Qu'espère-t-il obtenir ?"

Il posa son visage sur ses mains jointes, réfléchissant intensément à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre en à peine une journée. Il devait avant tout comprendre ce qui pouvait motiver son ennemi et pour cela :

"Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut me répondre. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'aller lui quémander des réponses, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Il faut d'abord que j'arrête Moriar... le Pirate Démon. Ensuite je pourrais pleinement rechercher l'homme qui m'a sauvé."

Ça suffira pour demain. Il faut avant tout que je me repose un peu.

Fort de ses résolutions, Sherlock s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit et se recouvrit de son drap, attendant que le sommeil le reprenne de nouveau.

Il n'avait même pas poser un seul regard sur le balcon de sa chambre qui donnait sur la mer. Il aurait peut-être pu apercevoir, malgré l'obscurité, le visage qui regardait dans sa direction.

L'observateur avait de courts cheveux blonds, la peau tannée par le soleil, un médaillon sur son torse nu et de grands yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan.

Caché par des rochers, il posait son regard inquiet sur le balcon de la chambre de Sherlock, ne le voyant que par ombre retourner se coucher.

_"Je suis content qu'il aille bien_; se dit-il._ Je devrais y aller. Mais en même temps, c'est probablement la dernière occasion que j'aurais de le voir. Alors..."_  
Il se hissa sur le rocher, des gouttes d'eau de mer glissant doucement sur son torse pour tomber ensuite sur ses écailles en suivant la courbe de sa queue de poisson...

**Attendez une minute ! Des écailles ? Une queue de poisson ?! Vous voulez dire que c'est... un Homme-Sirène !? O_o**

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le rocher en silence, laissant les vagues qui se brisaient sur les rochers et le sable de la plage parler pour lui. Il ramena sa queue bleutée près de ses bras ballotants. Seule source de lumière, le joyau de son médaillon (qui faisait penser à une larme) brillait doucement dans la nuit, éclipsé par la lumière des étoiles et de la lune.

Il resta simplement sur le rocher, fixant le balcon où dormait l'Humain qu'il avait sauvé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

_"Je n'ai qu'à rester ici. Encore un peu..."_

* * *

**Voîli-voîlou ! C'est là que ce chapitre 1 se termine, j'espère que ça vous a plu !^^**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction, les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voili-voilou ! Et nous commençons le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers ! Je le poste un peu plus tôt que prévu parce que je serais occupée toute la journée.**

**Avertissement : c'est à partir de ce chapitre que je risque d'avoir quelques problèmes parce que les chapitres du comic sont très longs et que je risque d'avoir à couper à certains passages pour conserver le suspens.**

**Voici en exclusivité mondiale... la couverture des chapitres 1 et 2 du comic original !**

**Couverture du chapitre 1 fs71/PRE/i/2013/014/7/7/cam_chapter_1_by_ **  
**Couverture du chapitre 2 : fs71/PRE/i/2013/010/9/5/cam_chapter_2_by_**

**C'est également la première apparition d'un certain personnage que l'auteure et moi ne pouvons pas supporter, même si je reconnais que le design qu'elle a utilisé pour ce personnage est très représentatif du personnage. Un indice : c'est une femme.**

**Bon arrêtons mes conneries et retournons à l'histoire. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**** (1/3)**

_Autre lieu, autres hôtes..._  
Le bateau naviguait sans le moindre incident de parcours. Pas une tempête à l'horizon, pas de trace d'un autre bateau pour menacer les pirates ou satisfaire leur appétit de sang et d'or, pas de plaintes ou de dommage collatéral venant de l'équipage. En somme c'était une traversée tranquille, calme, paisible.

_Ennuyeuse._

D'aucun n'aurait tenté d'agir pour remédier à tout ça, en cachant les provisions ou les réserves d'eau, histoire d'animer un peu ce bateau ridiculement calme, mais le nouveau capitaine était déjà suffisamment occupé pour pouvoir s'amuser avec son équipage. Il était dans sa cabine en compagnie de son second, penché sur une carte posée sur une table.  
Moriarty jubilait et Moran restait stoïque, attendant les prochains ordres.

"Sapphire Bay; dit le Démon en souriant diaboliquement. Nous sommes proches. Si proches que je peux presque le sentir. Bientôt, tous les océans seront à moi !  
-Toutes mes félicitations; dit Moran tout à fait calmement; vous avez presque atteint votre objectif.  
-Oh, tu m'as beaucoup aidé aussi. Pourquoi ne t'accordes-tu pas plus de crédit ?  
-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à vos ordres et me rendre utile, Monsieur.  
-Seb, Seb, Seb. Tu m'as toujours été utile. Tu m'es très important."  
Moriarty s'approcha délicatement de son bras droit, rapprocha doucement leurs visages et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Moran.  
Le baiser fut calme et Moriarty se recula pour mieux voir son vis-à-vis, mais il était clair qu'il en voulait plus.  
"Tu m'es très important; répéta-t-il en chuchotant. Peut-être même plus que ce que tu peux penser.  
-Capi... tenta de dire le grand blond.  
-Shhh; dit le Démon en délaçant peu à peu le col de son second. Maintenant plus de blabla. Le chemin sera long avant d'atteindre notre destination. J'aimerais en profiter, pas toi ?  
-Oui Monsieur."

Les deux hommes reprirent leur "tête-à-tête" tranquillement, inconscients d'être observés.

Kensie regardait en silence, sans émotions puis elle repartie vers ses quartiers. Elle n'était pas une voyeuse et les ébats de ses chefs ne l'intéressaient que moyennement. Elle avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre.  
"Sapphire Bay, hein... Ce bateau à tout, sauf de quoi écrire. C'est agaçant... Bon, j'imagine que je devrais donner le message à mon cousin d'une autre manière. La manière de Kensie Holmes, bien évidemment."

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, sur l'île..._  
Sherlock Holmes se réveillait calmement, se rappelant progressivement du pourquoi de sa présence dans ces lieux. Le soleil était levé depuis un petit moment et il filtrait par la fenêtre du balcon.  
Le brun se leva difficilement, faisant craquer la plupart de ses os.  
_Déjà le matin ?_  
Il fit sa toilette rapidement et remit son cher manteau sombre. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.  
_Je n'ai qu'à demander à Lestrade s'il y a un endroit où je pourrais obtenir un bateau. Mais d'abord, si j'allais regarder un peu dehors._

Dehors justement, se trouvait l'Homme-Sirène de la nuit dernière. Lui aussi se réveillait paisiblement, pas encore tout à fait conscient du lieu de son réveil. Il se redressa et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en bâillant.  
"Haaaaa; dit-il. Déjà le matin ?"  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans l'eau...  
"Euh, attends une minute..."  
Puis il se rappela qu'il était resté assis sur un rocher presque toute la nuit avant de s'endormir.  
"Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! J'suis resté ici toute la nuit ?!" dit-il choqué.  
Soudainement, il aperçut du mouvement au balcon qu'il "surveillait" depuis la nuit dernière. L'homme qu'il avait sauvé était debout et regardait dehors.  
_Oh merde !_  
Par chance, il ne regardait pas dans sa direction et il plongea le plus rapidement possible pour nager aussitôt.

**Splash !**

Un bruit d'éclaboussure attira l'attention du pirate vers un récif rocailleux. Il n'y avait rien ni personne, que ce soit sur les rochers ou dans l'eau autour.  
_Sans doute un poisson._

Sherlock marchait en direction de la hutte où il avait rencontré Lestrade quand il croisa la route de Salem, lui aussi à peine levé et donc pas encore partit pêcher.  
"Salem ! l'appela-t-il.  
L'interpellé se retourna et dit en souriant :  
-Eh, salut Cap'taine Holmes !  
-Où est Lestrade ? J'aurais besoin de lui parler.  
-Oncle Greg ? Il doit être dans sa tente à cette heure-ci.  
-Merci."  
Il reprit sa route vers la fameuse tente où se trouvait l'homme aux cheveux gris. Lorsqu'il entra, Mor'dy l'annonça à Greg :  
"Le Capitaine Holmes veut vous voir.  
-Merci Mor'dy; répondit le concerné.  
Sherlock tourna un regard blasé vers l'oiseau et lui dit d'une voix cassante :  
-Eh, le perroquet.  
-Mor'dy.  
-Si tu veux. Il faut que je parle à Lestrade. Seul à seul.  
-On dirait que vous voulez parler d'un truc pas net. Ça vous dérange si j'écoute ?  
-Ça te dérange si je te tire dessus ?  
-Pff ! conclua le perroquet en s'envolant loin d'ici. Vous avez vraiment aucun humour !"  
Lestrade invita le brun à s'asseoir sur une table, et ce dernier préféra amener directement le sujet.  
"Il faut qu'on parle.  
-Ok, à quel sujet ?  
-Je dois aller à Tortuga, pour obtenir un navire.  
-A Tortuga hein ? Et pourquoi vous tenez à obtenir un navire ?  
-Il y a quelqu'un -qui vit sur une autre île- à qui j'ai besoin de demander de l'aide.  
-De l'aide pour... ?  
-Vaincre le Démon Pirate."

Lestrade en sursauta et se redressa de surprise. Les légendes sur des pirates démoniaques étaient légion parmi les marins et la plupart du temps, elles étaient terrifiantes.

"Un Démon Pirate ?! Vous vous fichez de moi ?!  
-Arrêtez d'être aussi idiot Lestrade; répliqua le marin du tac-au-tac. Si je me fichais de vous, je ne serais pas sur cette île pour commencer.  
Lestrade se rassit et retrouva son calme.  
-J'ai effectivement entendu des rumeurs sur le fait qu'un jour ou l'autre, les océans seraient mis en danger par un être démoniaque. Mais je n'ai jamais cru une seule d'entre elles.  
-Comme quoi, vous devriez commencer à y prêter plus souvent attention; répondit le brun avec un sourire condescendant.  
-Bon, maintenant je comprends tout. Je vous montrerai un chemin vers Tortuga. En échange...  
-En échange... ?  
-Laissez-moi venir avec vous.  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma permission pour m'accompagner. Mais vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites de ce village ? De Molly ? De votre neveu...  
-Je préfère n'impliquer aucun d'entre eux si cela s'avère être dangereux."  
Sherlock se tut quelques instants avant d'accepter la proposition de Lestrade...  
Puis il sortit son mousquet avant de tirer un coup dans un coin de mur, manquant Mor'dy de peu, sous le regard choqué du grisonnant.  
"Toi; dit le brun avec le visage le plus menaçant de toute l'île. Tu dis un seul mot au sujet de cette conversation à une seule personne, et tu serviras de repas de Noël.  
-P-Pas la peine de s'inquiéter; dit l'oiseau légèrement terrifié par cette homme. M-Mon bec est cloué !"  
Puis il se tira sans demander son reste.  
"C'était vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Lestrade.  
-Ce piaf l'a cherché."

La nuit suivante, Lestrade emmena Sherlock vers les rochers qui composaient la seule montagne de l'île et le fit passer par une entrée creusée dans la roche. Apparemment, c'était un ancien tunnel qui servait à différents trafics (rhum, opium, esclaves...) avant la construction du village.  
"J'igrnorais qu'on pouvait aller à Tortuga en passant par ici.  
-Seul les habitants du village le savent.

_Evidemment._

-Donc vous vous faites tous les plus discrets possibles pour être tranquilles.  
-En un mot : oui;" répondit l'adulte en souriant.  
Ils sortirent enfin, poussant un rideau de lianes et de feuilles pour finalement arriver dans une impasse encombrée par des caisses et autres tonneaux en bois entre deux bâtiments, vraisemblablement une taverne et une maison close.

_Pas étonnant que seuls les villageois connaissent ce passage._

Le duo marcha dans les rues encombrées de Tortuga jusqu'à arriver sur le port, où il déclara fièrement :  
"Et voilà ! Tous les bateaux que vous voyez ici sont à vendre ! Tous neufs et puissants ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

Sherlock réfléchit avant de déclarer d'une façon très détachée :

"Ennuyeux !  
-**Quoi ?!** cria presque Lestrade, choqué d'un tel désintérêt pour de telles merveilles. Comment vous pouvez dire une telle chose ?!  
-Tout simplement parce que tous ces navires sont trop récents. Ils n'ont même pas la moindre égratignure ! Aucun d'entre eux n'est prêt à partir naviguer."  
C'est sur ce constat déplorable que Sherlock s'apprêta à aller voir ailleurs lorsque son regard fut attiré par un grand bateau dont la pancarte indiquait "_Interdit à la vente_".

Le bois de la coque était sombre et marqué par des tempêtes passées, le mat était fort même s'il portait encore des traces de ce par quoi il a dû passer. Sherlock regarda encore un peu le navire avant de demander à Lestrade quel en était le nom.

"Celui-ci ? C'est un bateau des anciens temps, un peu vieux mais fort. Si je me rappelle bien, il s'appelle _Le Palais Mental_."  
Les lèvres du plus jeunes s'étirèrent en un sourire prédateur et il déclara :  
"Je l'aime bien. Je veux naviguer sur celui-là.  
-**QUOI ?!** s'écria Lestrade avec des yeux grossis à la Tex Avery. Mais il n'est pas à vendre ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire si le propriétaire refuse ?  
-Il suffira de le voler.  
-Sherlock !  
-Vous me choquez, Lestrade. Êtes-vous certains de bien me connaître, ou de ne connaître que mon nom ?  
-Euh.. Je...  
-Aucune importance. Allons trouver le propriétaire du Palais Mental.  
-Eh, attendez !"  
Et ainsi les deux hommes repartirent en direction des bars sur les docks. Il n'avaient aucune conscience de la silhouette féminine qui les observait, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.

Les deux futurs navigateurs continuèrent leur route jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne les fasse s'arrêter devant une taverne déjà bien remplie et bruyante.  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est ici ?  
-C'est dans cette taverne que tous les pirates de l'île obtiennent leurs bateaux. Et là-bas, on a le propriétaire qu'on cherche."  
Au fond de la salle, sur une table étonnamment vide, se trouvait un homme à lunette, aux yeux sombres, cheveux clairs et un air satisfait.  
"Hé hé hé... encore un bateau vendu !"  
Sherlock se décida à passer à l'attaque.  
"Allons-y...  
-Attendez, vous comptez faire quoi exactement ?  
-La réponse à cette question vous sera révélée par ce que Dieu nous a donné et que nous appelons des yeux.  
-Euh... d'accord"; dit-il devant cette réponse suintant le sarcasme, une goutte de gêne sur la tempe.  
Sherlock s'approcha du marchand et lui demanda s'il était bien le propriétaire du _Palais Mental_.  
"Ça dépend, pourquoi ?  
-Je veux ce navire.  
-Ha ha ha ha ! Mais bien-sûr ! Comme si j'allais vous vendre ce navire !  
-Je n'ai pas dis que vous alliez me le vendre, j'ai dis que vous alliez me le donner.  
-Et on peut savoir pour qui vous vous prenez pour débarquer ici et réclamer mon navire ?! Je devrais vous dénoncer pour ça !  
-C'est une menace ?  
-Ecoutez, ça ne sert à rien; tenta de calmer Lestrade. On a qu'à prendre un autre bateau.  
-Non. Je veux le _Palais Mental_, donc j'aurais le _Palais Mental_ !  
-Sherlock..."

Soudainement, la musique cessa, les clients se figèrent, à part quelques-uns qui crachaient leur bière sous la surprise ou tombaient à la renverse.  
"Euh; dit Lestrade innocemment; j'ai dis quelque chose ?  
-**SHERLOCK HOLMES ?!** explosa la salle, les clients hurlant leur surprise face à la légende qui se trouvait en ces lieux.  
-L-Le capitaine pirate consultant ?! Celui qui peut lire jusque dans votre âme ?! disait un tel.  
-Le capitaine pirate qui peut envoyer tous les autres dans leur tombe ?! disait un autre.  
-Ravi de voir que les imbéciles ont entendu parler de moi; dit la "célébrité" avec un sourire fier, avant de continuer en direction du marchand. Vous m'avez reconnu vous aussi, mais je ne suis pas votre menace principale. Vous êtes plutôt menacé par une autre personne que vous trouvez encore plus terrifiante.  
Le vendeur se tut de surprise, avant de hurler :  
-C'est du bluff ! Vous ne savez rien sur moi ou cette personne ! **RIEN DU TOUT !**  
-Oh, je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin à votre sujet ou au sujet de cette personne. Mais je m'en fiche royalement. Sachez juste une chose : vous avez fait quelque chose de terrible dans le dos de cette personne."

Il l'attrapa par le col et fit de nouveau sa fameuse tête de tueur. Le vendeur était de plus en plus épouvanté par son interlocuteur forcé.  
"Vous êtes terrifié à l'idée que cette personne ne le découvre parce qu'elle peut vous tuer en un clin d'oeil. Hors, je sais qui est cette personne et où elle se trouve actuellement.  
Donc si vous ne voulez pas que je lui raconte ce que vous avez fait, donnez-moi le Palais Mental."  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le vendeur ne laisse le navire aux mains du pirate consultant. Même Lestrade était impressionné par la force de persuasion du jeune homme, surtout qu'il avait avoué n'avoir menacé le vendeur que de révéler à sa femme qu'il l'avait trompée.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, _L__e Palais Mental_ leva l'ancre et quitta le port. Lestrade et Sherlock regardaient l'horizon, satisfaits de leur acquisition...  
Lorsque Sherlock jeta un seau vide sur les tonneaux en criant :  
"Nous sommes espionnés !"  
Le seau atteignit en effet l'espion mais ne fit que le faire sortir de sa cachette. Dommage pour Sherlock qui voulait le tuer (si si, vraiment).  
"... Eh ben v'là aut'chose." Dit-il en inspectant le fameux espion. Espion qui s'avérait être...

"**Salem ?!** hurla Greg.  
-Hé hé... Salut Oncle Greg.  
-On peut savoir ce que tu...  
-Il n'est pas venu seul... dit Sherlock agacé. Et voilà les autres !"  
Il envoya littéralement valser les deux autres tonneaux qui laissèrent apparaître...  
"**Molly ! Madame Hudson !**  
-Oups ! dit Mor'dy en volant juste devant le brun et le grisonnant. On s'est fait grillés !  
-Mor'dy ! On t'avait pourtant dit de ne rien dire à personne !  
-Et allez ! C'est encore le piaf qui prend tout !  
Sauf que le piaf en question dû la boucler quand Sherlock fit encore une fois sa mauvaise tête de psychopathe et dit d'une voix caverneuse :  
-Voilà ce qui arrive en bonus de ton accusation."  
Puis il se mit à tirer sur Mor'dy, qui dut voler en zig-zag et se cacher derrière Salem en murmurant que le brun était complètement fou.  
"Tu crois que te cacher derrière Salem t'aidera ? dit le Capitaine. Comme c'est amusant.  
-Pourquoi tant de haine ?!  
-Je t'avais dit de te taire, imbécile d'oiseau !  
-Oh, n'accuse pas que le perroquet"; dit soudainement une voix inconnue. Féminine, sensuelle et séductrice.

"J'avoue, c'est moi qui les ai guidé jusqu'ici. _Puceau_.  
-_La Femme_, alias... **Irène Adler**"; dit Sherlock en se retournant.

Derrière lui, lascivement assise sur le bastingage, se tenait une femme d'une rare beauté. La peau de pêche, les cheveux auburn noués en chignon et des yeux bleu électrique dont émanait une assurance certaine. Elle était fière de son corps de déesse, comme l'indiquait la petite tenue qu'elle portait : un soutient-gorge, une mini-jupe fendue sur les côtés et de longues bottes lui recouvrant la moitié de ses gracieuses jambes.  
Adler ricana et, toujours aussi sûre d'elle, dit :  
"Ravie de voir que vous vous souvenez de moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? répliqua le brun sans détour.  
Elle soupira.  
-Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé d'attitude. Pas drôle.  
-Là-dessus, elle a pas tort; maugréa Mor'dy dans son bec, avant de décoller de peur sous la nouvelle menace du regard de Sherlock.  
-Allez; continua _La Femme_ avec un clin d'oeil. Faisons la paix. De toute façon, vous aurez besoin de toute aide possible. J'ai entendu dire que vous en aviez après le Pirate Démon.  
-Et alors ?  
-Ooooh, vous êtes tellement sérieux.  
Elle s'était rapprochée et avait posé sa main sur la joue de Sherlock.  
-Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas d'être un peu plus gentil ? Peut-être que je pourrais vous montrer _certaines choses_..."  
Elle s'était rapprochée encore plus, l'embrassant presque.

Le brun allait presque lui tirer dessus lorsque Salem s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention et demanda :  
"Cap'taine Sherlock, est-ce vous accepteriez qu'on vous accompagne ?  
-D'ailleurs à ce sujet...  
Il remercia Salem du regard.  
-Êtes-vous certains de tous vouloir venir ? Ça peut être dangereux."  
La tension était palpable, les trois passagers clandestins fixaient leur peut-être-capitaine avec sérieux...

Puis Mor'dy se posa dans ses boucles noirs et dit avec un grand sourire :  
"Bien-sûr qu'on est sûr.  
Et Salem qui enchaîne :  
-Je suis avec Mor'dy.  
Et Molly qui réitère :  
-Ça me va.  
Et Madame Hudson qui conclut :  
-Comptez sur moi aussi !  
Et Adler qui ajoute :  
-Je viens aussi. Après tout, j'ai bien droit à une récompense pour vous avoir apporté un équipage tout frais sur un plateau d'argent."  
Sherlock réfléchit en silence. Il était certain qu'ils risqueraient leurs vies dans cette histoire. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre son objectif avec un seul homme à bord.

Il se tourna donc vers _La Femme_, et lui dit avec un visage fermé :  
"Très bien. Vous venez. Mais je ne vous fais toujours pas confiance.  
-Awww; fit-elle mielleusement. Quel dommage."

Sherlock se retourna pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre :  
"Très bien. Dorénavant... vous faîtes tous partie de l'équipage du Palais Mental. Équipage dont je serais le Capitaine. Pour ce qui est des rangs...  
Lestrade : le Second.  
_La Femme_ : le Quartier-Maître.  
Salem : le Guetteur.

Molly : le Médecin de bord.  
-Je ferais de mon mieux !

-Madame Hudson : le Coq.  
Et Mor'dy... les provisions d'urgence.  
-**SQWACK !**"

Inutile de dire que ce rang ne plaisait pas à l'oiseau. Mais heureusement, Salem arrangea de nouveau la situation :  
"Nan, Mor'dy est avec moi.  
-Salem; dit l'oiseau avec émotion, avant de se jeter au cou du pirate. T'es vraiment mon pote !  
-Comme tu veux; dit le Capitaine. Mais cet oiseau est sous ta responsabilité.  
-Et donc; rappela Adler. Dans quelle direction allons-nous, Capitaine ?  
-Vers l'Île Royale. Là où **_il_** réside."

* * *

**Voîli-voîlou ! C'est là que cette première partie du chapitre 2 se termine, j'espère que ça vous a plu !^^**

**Alors, vous avez découvert quel était le personnage que moi et l'auteure aimions le moins ? Si vous l'avez trouvé, je vous donnerais un cookie ^^**

**Il ne reste plus qu'à faire entrer en scène certains personnages de notre série adorée, et nous aurons le casting complet.**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction, les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà la seconde partie du second chapitre du comic !**

**Pour les trois qui me lisent, tout(e)(s) ceux(lles) qui ont deviné que le personnage qu'Atsyrc et moi aimons le moins était Adler gagnent tous un cookie !^^**

**Aujourd'hui, Atsyrc s'est inspirée d'une certaine scène de je ne sais pas quel épisode de _One_ Piece pour un certain gag. Je vous conseille de voir le gag avant mais vous faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vous met juste ce lien : watch?v=6cMTtFgTRoc&feature=player_detailpage**

**Et nous introduisons encore des personnages, mais quel suspens ! Pourrez-vous les reconnaître ? En plus des cookies je mets aussi en jeu une caisse de 100 canettes de Coca dont vous pourrez choisir le parfum !**

**Bon arrêtons mes conneries et retournons à l'histoire. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 (2/3)**

Pendant ce temps, à peine sorti de Sapphire Bay, le navire de Moriarty naviguait en essayant de limiter les quelques dégâts provoqués par les habitants de la baie. Le Pirate Démon tenait entre son pouce et son index un médaillon dont la pierre bleue brillait faiblement. Le démon soupira de lassitude et dit :

"Quelle déception. Ce n'est pas le joyau dont nous avons besoin. Même si c'en était proche.  
-Devons-nous retourner à Sapphire Bay ? demanda Moran.  
-Non, mieux vaut rester à l'écart. Ils seront plus méfiants désormais."

Ils furent interrompus par une image apparaissant dans le miroir sur le bureau du capitaine. Ce miroir était un miroir ensorcelé qui permettait au Pirate Démon de surveiller les personnes qu'il estimait digne d'intérêt. C'est pourtant le visage d'un supposé mort qui apparaissait.  
De courts cheveux bouclés sombre, des yeux vifs d'argent et un long manteau noir.

"Oh... dit Moriarty sans surprise. Ainsi donc il a survécu. Cette enfoirée de tête-de-mule.  
-Impossible ! Personne n'a jamais survécu à mes tirs ! cria Moran, choqué qu'une de ses cibles puisse encore respirer.  
-Ça n'a aucune importance. Au moment où il aura trouvé un moyen de me vaincre, ce sera déjà trop tard. Nous devons faire vite et trouver la Sirène qui possède ce que je recherche."  
Une fois encore, Kensie écoutait attentivement ses deux commandants, puis partie sans se faire remarquer.

"Eh bien mon cher Sherlock; dit Moriarty avec un sourire presqu'animal aux lèvres. _Que le jeu commence._"

* * *

De retour sur le _Palais Mental_, Sherlock Holmes était sur le pont, regardant l'océan en silence. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, tentant de reconstituer le visage de son sauveur.  
Il revoyait un jeune homme à la peau matte, aux cheveux blonds, au sourire doux et dont la pierre bleue brillait autour de son cou. Mais il n'arrive pas à revoir ses yeux. Il ré-entend pourtant sa voix rassurante de son sauveur lui disant :

_Tu iras beaucoup mieux après ça._

Mais rien de plus.

Sherlock rouvrit alors ses yeux et murmura :

"Où es-tu ?"

Il fut cependant interrompu par un Lestrade souriant qui venait lui annoncer qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination. Sherlock lui fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air particulièrement heureux, chose que le plus vieux ne contredit pas avant de regarder l'océan.

"Naviguer sur les mers comme ça; dit-il avec nostalgie; ça m'avait manqué. C'est beau, calme, bleu...  
-C'est gris; l'interrompit Sherlock.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Chaque océan et chaque mer est gris et mort.  
-Gris et mort ? Mais là, cet océan semble être plein de vie et bleu.  
-A travers vos yeux peut-être. Mais au travers des miens, tout est mort et stupide.  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Mor'dy ne les appelle.  
-Capitaine ! Il y a une île en vue droit devant. Est-ce l'Île Royale ?  
-Tiens; répondit l'interpellé; tu es le guetteur, maintenant ?  
-Ouaip ! On a décidé que c'est moi qui m'en occuperait.  
-Pourquoi je sens que c'était une mauvaise idée ?  
-Crétin !"

C'est ainsi sur ce charmant échange que l'équipage du _Palais Mental_ accosta près d'une île luxuriante, baignée de lumière et de verdure.  
Mais malgré la beauté de ces lieux, l'équipage était dérangé par l'atmosphère tendue du lieu, comme s'ils pénétraient soudainement en un monde différent du leur. Même les femmes ressentaient la force de cet endroit.

"Oh mon... dit Mrs Hudson.  
-Je me demande qui vit ici; dit Adler.  
-Le plus dangereux de tous les hommes; répondit le capitaine.  
-Encore plus que le Pirate Démon ? demanda Greg.  
-Peut-être. Les femmes, vous restez à bord jusqu'à notre retour.  
-Et pourquoi, je vous prie ? demanda Adler, piquée au vif.  
-Parce que c'est trop dangereux.  
-Oh... vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?  
-C'est ça, ouais. Je répète : Lestrade, Salem et Mor'dy, vous venez avec moi. Les femmes, vous restez à bord."

Tous acquiescèrent, excepté Mor'dy qui voulu demander pourquoi lui aussi.

"Euh, Greg; dit timidement miss Hooper.  
-Oui, Molly ?  
-Juste... soyez prudent.  
-Je le serais, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Greg sentit un regard (même trois) sur lui et vit Salem, Sherlock et Mor'dy lui porter des regards lourds de sous-entendus. Rougissant de gêne, il préféra encore se taire et garder un semblant de dignité.

Les trois explorateurs -plus un oiseau- quittèrent leur navire et s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt de cette île. Malgré tout, ils sentaient le danger, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette endroit était...

"Si calme; dit Greg. C'est tellement tranquille. Est-ce que quelqu'un vit sur cette île, à part la personne que nous cherchons ?  
-Personne; dit Sherlock. Pour la simple raison que personne n'a jamais passé cette île et survécu.  
-Mais... demanda timidement Mor'dy. Et les oiseaux ? Est-ce qu'ils vivent ici ?  
-La personne que je cherche ne supporte pas les oiseaux. Il les tue directement. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai demandé de venir ?"  
Mor'dy en pâlit (apparemment ses plumes à lui peuvent devenir blanches) tandis que Salem tentait de le rassurer.

Soudainement, Sherlock s'arrêta au beau milieu du chemin, ordonnant à ses hommes (et son oiseau) de ne pas bouger et de ne rien dire.  
A peine avait-il terminé de donner ses ordres que des hommes surgirent des fourrées pour les encercler, les menaçant de leurs lames.  
Tandis que Greg, Salem et Mor'dy étaient surpris et tendus, Sherlock gardait son calme olympien et dit simplement :

"C'est quoi le truc ? On ne peut pas le rencontrer sans qu'il n'envoie toute une armée ?"

Un jeune soldat aux yeux noirs, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et quelques tâches sur le coin des lèvres menaçait Sherlock. Il ordonna de donner les raisons de leur présence sur l'Île Royale ou de se faire tuer.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur le tact légendaire du capitaine consultant qui lui cracha :

"Fantastique. Nous voilà menacés par un pirate avec des tâches de chocolat sur le visage. Sans doute une récompense.  
-La ferme !  
-Tiens, vous avez même des cavités dentaires.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" dit soudainement une autre voix masculine.

Un homme, grand, bien en chair, yeux bruns et condescendants, cheveux noirs aux reflets roux bien coiffés et portant un costume luxueux digne d'un vicomte ou d'un duc arriva. Il soupira et continua d'un ton supérieur :

"Eh bien voilà ce qu'on appelle un événement inattendu : une visite de mon petit frère.  
-Son... son frère ? murmura Lestrade sous le choc.  
-Mycroft; termina le jeune capitaine. Ça faisait longtemps. Même si j'aurais aimé que ça dure beaucoup plus.  
-A en juger par ton attitude, tu as besoin de mes services."

Les explorateurs furent escortés vers une hutte immense, construite comme un château dans la grandeur sans la hauteur. Sherlock gardait son dédain face à l'étalage des goûts de son frère tandis que ses compagnons regardaient la construction avec étonnement.

Ils entrèrent dans un grand salon, où les invités s'assirent dans des fauteuils. Mycroft Holmes posa sa coiffe et s'assit à leurs côtés.

"Maintenant; dit-il; pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Sherlock garda son sérieux deux secondes avant de déclarer sereinement :

-Eh bien le ciel ne voulait pas de moi et en Enfer ils auraient peur que j'en prenne le pouvoir !  
-Sherlock !  
-Si tu ne veux pas de réponse sarcastique, ne pose pas de question stupide.  
-Sérieusement...  
-Bon, d'accord ! Je vais tout te raconter, mais suis bien."

Il lui expliqua tout ce qui lui était arrivé : la mutinerie dirigée par Moriarty, la trahison de leur cousine, sa presque noyade et son sauvetage, et enfin sa rencontre avec Greg et les autres. Mycroft écoutait attentivement son cadet et ne reprit la parole que lorsque celui-ci eut terminé son récit.

"Je vois... Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle tu es là. Et pour Kensie ?  
-Elle a rejoint l'équipage du Pirate Démon.  
-Je vois... Dommage. Très bien, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais là-dessus.  
J'ai entendu dire que la seule arme capable de détruire le Démon Pirate était une Lame de Lumière. Pour recréer cette arme, il faut rassembler quatre joyaux. Mais ne t'emballe pas tout de suite. Aucun être humain au monde ne peut forger cette épée."

Il se tourna pour boire une gorgée du thé qui avait été apporté entre-temps. Sherlock était malgré tout impatient et voulait à tout prix savoir :

"Dans ce cas-là, qui peut faire cette arme ?  
-La plus belle et légendaire de toutes les créatures de la mer."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sherlock pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une...

"Une Sirène.  
-Les Sirènes; dit Salem piqué d'intérêt. Certains les appellent les poissons du Diable.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Mor'dy, toujours perché sur son épaule.  
-Ben parce qu'elles te séduisent pour te noyer et te dévorer.  
-Ah ouais, quand-même.  
-C'est le cas de le dire; dit Mycroft en se relevant. Par chance, j'ai quelques connaissances parmi eux. Si vous leur dites que c'est moi qui vous ai envoyé auprès d'eux, ils vous écouteront peut-être. Anthea !" appela-t-il.

A peine avait-il prononcé ce nom qu'une magnifique jeune femme apparut à leur côté. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn ondulés, des yeux clairs et était de rouge vêtue. Elle dit en souriant :

"Vous vouliez me voir ?  
-Anthea: ordonna Mycroft. Ouvre le portail pour Sapphire Bay.  
-A vos ordres capitaine."

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le balcon qui donnait sur le reste de l'île et la mer. Elle tendit son bras droit dont sortit une lumière blanche. La lumière fut propulsée sur l'eau, suffisamment loin de l'île pour ne pas être dangereuse, et se rassembla en un point pour s'ouvrir sur un tunnel sombre.  
Sur le pont du Palais Mental, les trois femmes de l'équipage furent impressionnées par cet étalage de magie.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Mrs Hudson.  
-Je... je n'en sais rien; dit Molly.  
-M'est avis que c'est notre prochaine destination." termina Adler.

Sur le balcon de la demeure de l'aîné Holmes, Anthea dit à leurs invités :

"Passez simplement à travers ce portail et vous serez sur la bonne route.  
-TROP COOL !" cria presque l'oncle, le neveu et l'oiseau tandis que le brun restait totalement calme.

Mycroft lui donna également un rouleau de parchemin, lui expliquant que c'était une carte qui l'aiderait à localiser les joyaux nécessaires à la reconstruction de la Lame de Lumière. Il précisa cependant qu'il ne devait l'utiliser qu'**_après_** avoir recruté une Sirène.

"Ridicule; murmura Sherlock.  
-En espérant que cela te serve à quelque chose. Bonne chance."

Les trois hommes repartirent en direction du Palais Mental, où Molly les accueillit plus chaleureusement qu'Adler qui prenait tranquillement un thé avec Mrs Hudson. L'équipage se remit à son poste et reprit le cap pour finalement passer le portail.  
Ils arrivèrent dans un long tunnel dont aucune lumière n'apparaissait. L'eau s'écoulait tranquillement et silencieusement autour du bateau.

"Il fait sacrément sombre ! dit Salem en regardant autour de lui.  
-Tu l'as dit bouffi; renchérit Mor'dy.  
-D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à un truc.  
-Raconte ?  
-En général les endroits sombres dans ce genre, ça vous dirige vers des sorties super flippantes, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver si celle-là se terminait sur une falaise ou un truc du genre ?  
-Euh... eh bien on crèverait tous, non ?"

Greg s'incrusta dans la conversation et tenta de dire de sa voie la plus assurée :  
"Vous voulez nous attirer la poisse ?! Arrêtez de dire ce genre d'idioties !"  
Les deux camarades se regardèrent avant de rire, puisqu'ils avaient rapidement compris que Greg était simplement sujet au vertige. Même Sherlock en rajouta une couche en demandant :  
"C'est vrai, Lestrade ?  
-P-Pas du tout ! répondit ce dernier en tentant de paraître rassuré. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que..."  
Il s'interrompit en voyant la lumière de la sortie du tunnel...

Qui donnait sur la plus immense de toutes les chutes d'eau qu'ils aient pu voir. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'agissait de leur destination. A l'exception de Sherlock et d'Adler, tous étalaient leurs plus belles têtes de cartoons traumatisés.

Puis le bateau se plia aux lois de la gravité et chuta.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" hurlèrent-ils.

Le bateau tombait en ligne droit avant d'arriver sur un parcours d'eau digne de nos parcs aquatiques modernes (loopings et virages serrés compris). Ils étaient tous ballottés de partout, même Mor'dy ne trouvait plus de point d'appui suffisamment stable pour lui.

Seul Sherlock s'accrochait solidement au cordage et pensait simplement :

_Mycroft... De tous les portails, il faut toujours que tu choisisses le plus ennuyeux._

Le bateau arriva à toute vitesse à la sortie du portail sur une grande étendue d'eau cristalline. Il ne s'y trouvait qu'une île rocailleuse ayant une grotte à même l'eau. Nulle âme ne vint les accueillir, pourtant Sherlock compris tout de suite.

"Sapphire Bay... Bon, on a plus qu'à continuer.  
-Vous pourriez pas nous laissez une minute... ?" dit une voix toute faiblarde.

Sherlock se retourna et vit que son maigre équipage était effondré sur le pont, blancs comme des linges et à deux doigts de larguer leurs derniers repas.  
Après s'être assurés que tout le monde allait bien et s'être bien moqué l'un de l'autre de la tête qu'ils faisaient pendant la chute pour Mor'dy et Salem, le bateau continua lentement sa route. Bien que Sherlock et Adler se doutaient bien tous deux que les véritables ennuis allaient bientôt arriver.

"C'est si calme; dit Adler en observant le décor. On entend que le vent et le cours de l'eau. Peut-être que personne n'habite ici.  
-Croyez-moi, il y a bien du monde ici; dit Sherlock.

Mor'dy fut le premier à remarquer quelque chose puisqu'il pointa son aile à tribord et disant :

-Eh regardez !"

Une queue de poisson frappa la surface de l'eau. Puis, sur un rocher plat, une magnifique jeune femme sortie de l'eau. Seule sa queue de poisson trahissait sa véritable nature, à la grande stupéfaction de l'équipage.

"Une Sirène ! cria de surprise Salem.  
-Qu'elle est belle ! ajouta Molly, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Ce n'est pas notre seul problème"; continua Sherlock.

Molly aperçut quelque chose à son tour : des ailerons fendaient la surface.

"Des requins ?" demanda Molly.

Pour répondre à sa question, une autre Sirène se posa sur un rocher.

_Une Sirène ?_ Pas vraiment, puisque la base supérieure de l'être était masculine. Lui était trahit par ses oreilles plus proches d'ouïes de poisson.

"Non; murmura Salem; c'est... un Merlien."

Les Merliens étaient l'équivalent masculin des Sirènes. Ils étaient plus proches des poissons que les Sirènes (au point de partager certaines caractéristiques comme des ouïes et des écailles) et étaient d'autant plus rares qu'ils étaient considérés comme un mythe.  
Au fil de leur progression vers la montagne, ils s'aperçurent que plusieurs Sirènes et Merliens étaient allongés sur les rochers aux alentours, en train de les observer. Ils portaient tous autour du coup différentes sortes de pierres et de joyaux en collier. Ces bijoux étaient ce qu'ils appellent leurs Pierres de Vie : des joyaux qui apparaissaient autour du cou des Sirènes et Merliens lorsqu'ils venaient au monde, auxquels ils étaient liés psychiquement et qui leur conféraient de grands pouvoirs de guérison.

L'accueil était... plutôt... glacial.

"Devons-nous continuer ? demanda Salem.  
-Pas sur le _Palais Mental_; dit Adler. Le navire est trop gros pour continuer.  
-Très bien; dit Sherlock. Nous continuerons sur une des barques."

* * *

Pendant que les Humains se préparaient à accoster, sur un des rochers se hissa le Merliens aux yeux bleus, qui avait entendu parler de l'arrivée d'un autre navire.

_Un autre navire Humain ? Sont-ils avec ceux de l'autre jour ?_ se demandait-il.

Son regard fut attiré par une présence sur le pont...  
C'était de nouveau l'homme qu'il avait sauvé.

_C'est lui !_

Lorsque le brun dirigea son regard dans la direction de son rocher, il détourna rapidement le regard.  
Pourquoi n'osait-il pas regarder dans les yeux l'homme qu'il avait sauvé ?

...

Sans doute la pudeur.

* * *

Sur le pont du Palais Mental, Sherlock avait gardé les yeux fixés sur un certain Merlien qui avait détourné les yeux lorsqu'il l'avait entraperçut. Celui-ci était blond... il avait la peau matte...

Il avait quelque chose de familier pour le brun.

_Ce Merlien..._

"Capitaine ! l'appela Salem, l'arrachant à l'observation du Merlien. La barque est prête.  
-D'accord."

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au rocher, mais à sa grande déception, le Merlien avait disparu. Comme s'il l'évitait.

Étrange.

Tout l'équipage s'était rassemblé dans une seule barque, Greg et Salem aux rames. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock les avertit :

"Si vous êtes suffisamment intelligent, vous garderez vos bras et vos jambes à l'intérieur du bateau.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Molly.  
-Il y en a certains qui approchent."

En effet, lorsque Salem regarda l'eau, il aperçut quelques visages féminins dans l'eau. De très jolies jeunes filles, dont une qui s'approchait dangereusement du capitaine. Ce dernier, peut impressionné par cette intrusion dans son espace vital, répliqua :

"Arrêtez un peu avec cette affaire de séduction ridicule.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda la Sirène de façon moqueuse. Vous avez une petite copine ?  
-Disons plutôt que les femmes ne sont pas ma tasse de thé.  
-Queuh-oi ?!" crièrent presque Salem et Mor'dy en même temps.  
Tout le monde était choqué par ces propos peu enclins à cette époque. Même les Sirènes étaient tellement choquées qu'elles ne voulaient plus essayer de séduire les autres membres d'équipage.  
Mor'dy et Salem murmuraient de façon pas très discrète :  
"Tu crois qu'il...  
-Non, j'crois qu'il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Vous avez dit quelque chose ?  
- Non rien !"

Pendant ce temps, sur les rochers, les Merliens discutaient entre eux.  
"T'as envoyé quelqu'un prévenir le roi et la reine de cette intrusion ?  
-Je viens de le faire.  
-Euh ? Les filles, pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de le séduire ?  
-Eh bien, apparemment les femmes ne sont pas son truc. Vous voulez pas essayer les garçons ?  
Inutile de dire que cette question répulsa plus d'un Merlien.  
-Eurk !  
-Non merci !  
-Je m'enfuis !"

* * *

Pendant que Humains et Merliens faisaient... _"connaissance"_... un des soldats était devant le trône de son roi, qui se trouvait à la surface à l'intérieur d'un immense réseau de grottes et de tunnels.

Étonnamment, si l'on tendait l'oreille derrière les cheveux gras du roi, on entendait d'étranges cris d'agonie...

_Q... I... Q... I... Q... I..._

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le roi d'une voix nasillarde.  
-Un autre bateau vient d'arriver, mon roi.  
-Ils sont surement comme ces Humains qui sont venus l'autre jour.  
_Soldats, plongez._"

* * *

A l'extérieur, caché derrière un rocher, le Merlien aux yeux bleus s'inquiétait de revoir le jeune homme.  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ?"  
Il fut cependant coupé par la voix de son roi à travers sa Pierre de Vie.

_Soldats, plongez._

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et devait obéir aux ordres de son roi.

"_Mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir me rapprocher de lui... Mais si je couvre mon visage, il ne me reconnaîtra pas... n'est-ce pas ?_"

La partie inférieure de son visage fut recouverte d'une lumière vivre puis d'un voile bleu et, sous une nouvelle injonction de son roi, il se laissa tomber à l'eau.  
Les autres soldats semblaient plus réticents, mais il suffit d'une petite menace d'être virés pour qu'ils enfilent leur voile à leur tour.  
"Des masques ? s'étonna Greg.  
-Ça signifie que ce sont des soldats."  
Ils plongèrent tous et se rapprochèrent de la barque. Sherlock conseilla à ses camarades de rester immobiles et d'attendre, lorsqu'une nageoire caudale attira son attention. Soudainement, parmi tous les soldats participant à la manœuvre, il reconnu le Merlien qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt. Il s'empressa de l'analyser, captivé par les grands yeux bleu océan du jeune homme.

_Un Merlien avec une longue carrière dans l'armée royale, des nerfs d'acier..._

Le brun était si captivé par la force discrète qu'il apercevait chez ce Merlien qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'un autre fit son apparition, arme au poing.  
"Étrangers ! dit-il. Donnez-nous vos raisons d'entrer chez nous !  
-Tous les Soldats Merliens sont comme ça ? murmura Mor'dy.  
-J'espère pas; lui répondit Salem.  
-Je souhaite discuter avec votre chef; expliqua le capitaine. Mon frère Mycroft nous a envoyé ici pour cette raison.  
Le garde garda le silence avant de leur indiquer le chemin par les parois de la grotte et d'ordonner au blond d'en informer leur roi et reine. Celui-ci prit de l'avance tandis que Sherlock renvoya de nouveau les femmes sur _L__e Palais Mental_.

Les trois hommes et le perroquet longèrent l'eau dans la grotte, dans un tunnel éclairé. Par curiosité, Mor'dy demanda :  
"Euh, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on ait des ennuis, pas vrai ?  
-Ouaip; dit le capitaine.  
-Alors j'pourrais vous coller la responsabilité ?  
-Si tu veux, mais ça ne te conduira que vers une mort plus rapide."  
Inutile de dire que le perroquet décida de la boucler à partir de là.

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense cave entourée d'eau, dont les murs étaient parsemés d'entrées de tunnels et où se trouvait au centre un immense coquillage gardé par le Merlien blond et le garde de tout à l'heure.

"_Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu, mais bon..._ se disait-il. _Je ferais mieux de me tenir prêt sinon le roi et la reine voudront avoir ma tête._"

Et tandis que les Humains et l'oiseau se disputaient, le Merlien blond capta de nouveau l'attention de cet Humain brun en faisant apparaître dans ses mains une lance à la lame de saphir. Ses yeux montraient très clairement qu'il ne voulait pas l'utiliser, mais que s'il le fallait, il n'aurait aucune hésitation.  
Sherlock reconnaissait ces yeux et déglutit.

C'était les yeux d'un guerrier.

Les deux Merliens se rapprochèrent et croisèrent leurs lances, et le coquillage s'ouvrit progressivement... Un homme aux cheveux gras et au regard vide, accompagné par une jeune femme métisse aux longs cheveux ondulés.

Le blond se retourna les Humains et dit d'une voix forte :  
**"Saluez le Roi et la Reine du Peuple des Mers !"**  
Le roi dit de sa voix nasillarde et orgueilleuse :  
"Misérables Humains. Que voulez-vous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?  
-Sherlock Holmes. Vous avez entendu parler de moi ?  
-Ah, je vois... Ainsi vous êtes le fameux Capitaine Pirate."

Il repoussa une de ses mèches de sa joue et laissa apparaître une blessure encore rouge, donc très récente.

"Une amie à vous a laissé un message.  
-Faux.  
-Faux ?  
-Je n'ai pas d'amis. Un capitaine n'a jamais d'amis.  
-Je vois... c'est aussi ce que m'a dit celle qui m'a frappé."

Il sortit un morceau de papier plié et le présenta.

"Cette fille m'a laissé ceci à vous remettre. Mais pourquoi le devrais-je ?  
-Hé hé hé. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle vous a frappé. Tout chez vous est si agaçant. Rien que votre voix fait gravement baisser le QI de tous les océans.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous... grinça le roi humilié et énervé.  
-Je dois vous avertir; les interrompit la reine. Il ne serait pas sage de votre part de parler ainsi au Roi et à la Reine du Peuple des Mers, Humain.  
-Faux; continua Sherlock. Vous, vous avez volé le trône. Vous n'êtes pas issue de la royauté mais vous détestiez la façon qu'avait la véritable reine de gouverner. Une fois qu'elle a disparu vous avez pris avantage et volé sa place.  
-C... Vous ne savez rien de nous, espèce de taré !  
-Oh, je sais tout sur vous et sur chaque Merlien ou Sirène présent ici.

-Il bluffe ? demanda un des gardes.  
-Pas du tout. Toi par exemple : tu as volé une pierre précieuse très chère et très rare uniquement pour impressionner une Sirène qui te plaît.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Ha ha ! dit un autre. Il t'a eu, mec !  
-Et toi tu l'as aidé dans ce vol.  
-Argh ! Qui t'a donné le droit de parler de nos vies privées ?!  
-Oh, regardez qui c'est qui parle ! C'est toi qui harcèle les autres pour qu'ils te racontent leurs secrets.  
-Va te faire foutre !" dit le soldat n°2 en lui faisant un certain geste.

_Étrange_; se disait le Merlien blond, une goutte de gêne sur la tempe. _Mais je dois reconnaître que c'est impressionnant._

"Et il ne reste plus que toi, yeux bleus"; dit le brun en le regardant directement, le faisant se tendre.  
"Chaque Merlien et Sirène ici-présent est ordinaire. Toi compris. Cependant tu es... étrangement ordinaire. Ça me rend curieux."  
En disant cela, il s'était petit à petit rapproché de son interlocuteur, histoire de lui parler directement dans les yeux. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête et attendait une quelconque réponse de sa part.  
Dommage qu'il ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, car voilà ce qu'il aurait entendu :

_Cet Humain... ses yeux sont comme ceux d'un dieu. On dirait..._

"Il suffit ! les interrompit le roi. Comment osez-vous venir en ces lieux et nous empoisonner par vos mots de malédiction !  
-Une malédiction... répéta le consultant. Je ne maudis personne ici. Je pointe juste des faits et j'établit mes déductions.  
-Mensonges... Vous êtes ici uniquement pour nous rabaisser au rang de vers.  
-Pensez ce que vous voulez alors.  
-Mais je vais le faire..." dit le roi avec un sourire satisfait.  
Salem remarqua qu'un des gardes Merliens avait fait disparaître son voile.  
"Attends, où est passé son masque ?"  
Le garde murmura dans une langue ancienne les paroles d'une mélopée macabre.  
Soudainement, Greg et Salem tombèrent sur leurs genoux, tenant leur têtes dans leurs mains. Ils semblaient pris par une épouvantable migraine et sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Pourtant Sherlock garda son calme stoïque et se contenta de dire :

"Pff, ridicule. Vous comptez vraiment nous emprisonner ici ? Vous passez uniquement pour un imbécile avec ça.  
-Essayez de vous échapper; répliqua le roi. Prouvez que je suis un imbécile en vous échappant d'ici.  
-Ridicule.  
-Je suis désolé"; murmura le Merlien blond en retirant son masque.

Il se rapprocha de Sherlock, jusqu'à avoir ses lèvres tout près de l'oreille humaine. A son tour il entonna une mélodie pour l'endormir.  
Sherlock sentit son corps devenir plus lourd, son esprit semblait s'apaiser contre sa volonté et il ferma les yeux. Il eut juste le temps de penser :

_Une seconde. Cette chanson... je l'ai déjà entendue..._

Puis son monde devint complètement noir.

* * *

**J'suis sadique de couper ici, pas vrai ? ^^ Croyez-moi, l'auteure est bien pire que moi (elle s'autoproclame trollette apprentie de Moffat, c'est dire)**

**Voîli-voîlou ! C'est là que cette deuxième partie du chapitre 2 se termine, j'espère que ça vous a plu !^^ Si vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé les nouveaux persos (mais alors faudrait consulter un ophtalmo si c'est le cas) je révèlerai la liste des personnages découverts dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà la fin du second chapitre du comic !**

**Merci à Clelia Kerlais, elfedemoniaque et aliena wyvern (quand j'vous disais qu'il y en avait que trois qui me suivaient ^^") de reviewer cette traduction et surtout de la follower ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels !**

**Bon arrêtons mes conneries et retournons à l'histoire. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 (3****/3)**

_Noir._

_Noir._

_Autour de lui, tout était noir._

_Il avait beau se battre pour ouvrir ses yeux, tout était noir._

Soudainement, il recommença à sentir le monde autour de son corps. Il savait qu'il était allongé sur une surface dure, il sentait ses paupières battre pour faire la "mise au point" et il entendait une voix très familière l'appeler.

"_...taine ! Cap'taine !_"

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir le visage soulagé de Salem penché sur lui disant :

"Oh cool, vous êtes réveillé !"

Sherlock se redressa avec difficulté, ressentant quelques courbatures dans son corps.

"J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu... dit-il avec une voix blasée.  
-N'est-il pas ? renchérit Salem.  
-Mais on dirait que c'est différent.  
-Comme le fait qu'on soit emprisonnés ? demanda Greg avec sarcasme.  
-Ouaip; continua Salem. Et il fait déjà nuit. Purée, ces chants sont mortels !  
-C'est l'arme secrète du Peuple des Mers; expliqua Sherlock. Ils utilisent leurs chants pour faire entrer leurs victimes dans une transe profonde, ce qui facilite leur capture ou leur assassinat.  
-Donc ils ont seulement décidé de nous capturer; estima Greg. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
-Hm ? remarqua le capitaine.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cap'taine ? demanda le jeunot.  
-J'ai l'impression qu'on oublie quelque chose..."

* * *

Le "quelque chose" en question était planqué dans la grotte, ayant réussit à s'enfuir avant d'être capturé à son tour. Mor'dy était essoufflé, ayant volé un très long moment avant de finalement se poser quelques temps sur un rocher à la surface de l'eau. Seulement il ne pouvait pas se contenter de se cacher. Il devait impérativement trouver un moyen de sortir l'équipage des cachots Merliens. L'oiseau sentit un regard posé sur sa personne et lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face au garde Merlien blond de tout à l'heure, qui avait sur le visage une expression voulant presque dire "_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_" d'une voix enfantine.  
De surprise, et terrifié par ce qu'il avait vu des capacités des Merliens, Mor'dy cria :

"**SQWACK !**"

Puis il se prosterna en une position suppliante et demanda :

"Pitié, me tuez pas ! J'suis seulement un oiseau !"

Il releva le bec pour voir que le Merlien avait l'air embarrassé par cette supplique et dit :

"Euh... je... je ne te veux aucun mal.  
-Ah... ah bon ? dit-il ébahi. D'accord, mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je viens aider; dit-il en sortant une petite clef d'or d'on-ne-sait-où, à la plus grande surprise du perroquet.

Il la tendit pour que Mor'dy puisse la prendre dans ses serres et expliqua :

-C'est une des clefs des cachots. Utilise-la pour libérer tes amis.  
-Attends une minute ! demanda l'oiseau. Où vas-tu ?  
-Je vais essayer de gagner du temps pour vous laisser vous échapper.  
-Mais pourquoi ? Et à quel titre devrais-je te faire confiance ?"

Le Merlien n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et coupa court aux protestations en plaçant une main sur le bec de Mor'dy.

"Je t'en prie; dit-il d'un air inquiet. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Puis le Merlien libéra le bec de l'oiseau et se prépara à replonger. Mor'dy n'avais plus ni choix ni temps, et demanda une dernière chose :

-D'accord, mais pourquoi tu nous aides ?  
-J'expliquerai plus tard. Dépêche-toi !"

Et il replongea, laissant le perroquet seul avec la clef de la liberté.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, l'ambiance dans la cellule des cachots était tendue. Chacun était plongé dans un silence de calme avant la tempête : Sherlock était assis, ses genoux rapprochés contre son torse et ses mains jointe en une "prière" sous son menton (sa position préférée pour réfléchir). Greg était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et le regard dans le vide. Quant à Salem, il était debout à côté des barreaux. Lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'appeler :

"Salem !"

L'interpellé jeta un œil par la sortie condamnée de la cellule et vit :

"Mor'dy !"

L'oiseau tenait dans ses serres une clef qu'il s'empressa de glisser dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte à ses camarades, puis il se posa sur le poignet de Salem qui lui dit en souriant :

"T'assures, Mor'dy !"

L'oiseau afficha sur son visage une modestie faussée, savourant sa victoire provisoire...  
... que le capitaine s'empressa de casser en disant :

"Quelqu'un t'a donné cette clef."

Effectivement, Mor'dy la ramenait déjà moins et il dut tout reconnaître.

"D'accord, j'avoue. C'est un Merlien qui m'a donné cette clef. Celui que le Cap'taine fixait tout à l'heure -plutôt mignon, d'ailleurs. Au fait, pourquoi vous le fixiez ?"

Sherlock préféra passer en premier pour deux raisons : et d'une, il était grand temps qu'ils regagnent le Palais Mental. Et de deux... lui-même ne comprenait toujours pas son comportement à l'égard de ce Merlien aux yeux si profondément bleus.

Ils coururent le plus discrètement que possible à travers les tunnels de la grotte et passèrent devant différentes portes qu'ils préféraient éviter. A un croisement, Sherlock leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Deux Merliens armés et masqués étaient devant une porte et discutaient, puis ils plongèrent pour demander à leur roi ce qu'il comptait faire d'eux. Lorsque la voie fut libre, le Capitaine se rapprocha de la porte en annonçant qu'ils allaient s'approvisionner un peu (grosso-modo, ils vont voler les gardes Merliens comme les bons Pirates qu'ils étaient).

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tombèrent sur toute une collection d'armes : des épées, des lances, des boucliers... en bref, l'armurerie de la Garde Royale du Peuple des Mers. Tous étaient impressionnés par le travail d'orfèvre dont les Merliens ont dû faire preuve pour réussir à forger toutes ces armes.  
Salem ne savait plus où donner de la tête lorsqu'il aperçut deux épées totalement identiques : les lames étaient faites d'argent mélangé au fer, ce qui garantissait à la fois esthétisme et solidité, et les manches étaient d'une matière inidentifiable de couleur blanche.  
Séduit, Salem les empoigna et les admira de plus près.

"Regardez-moi ça !" dit-il avec admiration.

Puis il les agita légèrement en direction d'une caisse en bois. Caisse qui fut soudainement tranchée en deux par une onde de choc.

"Fais gaffe, Salem !" cria Mor'dy qui s'était réfugié sur la tête du Capitaine sur le coup de la surprise. Capitaine qui lui intima avec toute sa délicatesse habituelle de "dégager d'ici".

Il était clair maintenant que l'armée du Peuple des Mers possédait des armes ensorcelées. Excité, Salem se retourna et et envoya une nouvelle onde derrière lui. Cette onde explosa un pan du mur à côté de la porte dans un grand et assourdissant "**KABOUM !**" Salem était pétrifié de voir ce dont ces épées étaient capables.

"Whoa... disait-il. Oh mama ! J'vais trop grave voler ces épées !  
-Quelle puissance ! s'écria Greg, admiratif.  
-En effet; dit Sherlock. Mais un peu trop bruyant."

Et il avait raison, car peu après les voix des gardes Merliens se firent entendre :

"Qu'est-ce que... ?  
-C'était quoi ce bruit ?  
-Allez chercher des renforts !"

Bien évidemment, les pirates étaient maintenant découverts et pressés par l'urgence de la situation. Seul Sherlock conservait sa zen-attitude et dit simplement :

"Gardez votre calme et emportez autant d'armes que possible.  
-On aura jamais l'temps ! cria Greg.  
-Pas la peine de s'inquiéter; répondit le premier en sortant un petit sac en bandoulière de ses poches.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Greg  
-Un Sac aux Miracles. Je l'ai volé à Mycroft.

Il prit ensuite une grande épée au manche doré et l'enfourna dans le sac aussi facilement que si ledit sac était aussi grand que ladite épée. Sous les yeux ébahis des deux pirates et de l'oiseau, l'épée avait disparu à l'intérieur du sac.

-Maintenant, on peut commencer à collecter des armes"; annonça le Capitaine.

Et ils remplirent leur sac aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, lorsqu'un garde aux cheveux bruns débarqua et les aperçut. Avec effarement, il balbutia :

"C... Comment avez-vous...  
-Oh, je serais bien ennuyé de régler une telle histoire avec mon épée; dit le Capitaine.

Soudainement son médaillon jaune orné d'un rubis s'illumina, et dans sa main droite apparurent des flammes d'un rouge vif. Le fait qu'il n'éprouvait aucune sensation particulière de sa main le rendit encore plus effrayant quand il annonça d'une voix glaciale :

-Le feu s'en chargera."

Il leva sa main en direction du garde, et une immense déflagration se dirigea sur le garde, qui ne put esquiver les quelques flammes qui brûlèrent son masque en se cachant derrière le pan de mur. Alors que les flammes amenuisaient peu à peu, nos trois Pirates (quatre si on compte le piaf) en profitèrent pour s'enfuir au plus vite, maintenant que l'alerte était donnée dans toute la grotte et le roi prévenu de l'évasion des prisonniers.

Les quatre fugitifs étaient cachés derrière un mur, tentant de repérer le navire dans cet immense dédale. Mais lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent vers le couloir en perpendiculaire de leur cachette ils firent automatiquement demi-tour et coururent en sens inverse.

Pour quelle raison ?

Pour échapper à la dizaine de gardes qui leur fonçaient dessus, évidemment !

"Ça craint ! criait Mor'dy en volant derrière ses camarades. J'vous l'avais dit que c'était pas dans cette direction !  
-Erreur minime, c'est tout; disait Sherlock avec son flegme habituel (il devait être Anglais).  
-Non, sans blague !"

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un énième croisement entre le couloir qu'ils parcouraient et deux tunnels perpendiculaires, Sherlock aperçut un autre Soldat. Mais pas n'importe quel Soldat. Le Soldat Merlien blond aux yeux bleu océan.

Tous trois s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent leur barrage vers une possible sortie. Il y avait toujours le risque que le blond appelle des renforts.

Il n'en fit rien.

A la place, et à la grande surprise du Capitaine, il pointa la sortie sur sa droite et leur dit :

"Par ici ! C'est une sortie directe vers votre bateau ! Vite !  
-C'est le Merlien qui m'a donné la clef ! expliqua Mor'dy avec un sourire. On peut lui faire confiance !"

Les Pirates décidèrent donc de suivre la direction indiquée par leur sauveur, laissant ce dernier en compagnie de leur Capitaine. Capitaine qui se rapprocha du Merlien et lui dit :

"Question : comment peux-tu le savoir ? Comment suis-je censé savoir que ce n'est pas un piège ?  
-Parce que j'en sors moi-même !" répliqua le blond avec un haussement d'épaule. Après tout, s'il désirait les aider il était logique qu'il leur indique un raccourci qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser.

Ils furent coupés dans leur débat par des voix se rapprochant de leur position. Le Merlien pressa Sherlock de partir mais celui-ci l'agrippa par le bras en disant :

"Tu n'iras nulle part ainsi."

Et il emprisonna le blond contre son torse, le retenant de son bras en travers de son torse et d'une lame sur son cou. Il était maintenant l'otage de Sherlock, empêchant les autres Soldats et le roi lui-même de bouger. Pour leur plus grande frustration.

Lorsqu'il parla, tout en appuyant la lame de son épée sur le cou de sa victime, ce fut d'une voix glaciale :

"Ne faites rien de stupide. N'oubliez pas que j'ai un otage.  
-Espèce de sale... grinça le roi.  
-J'aimerais bien récupérer ce message, maintenant.

Sherlock savait qu'il était quasiment impensable que le roi de tout un peuple ne cède à des menaces pour sauver la vie d'un simple Soldat. Mais il soupçonnait quelque chose chez son otage. Quelque chose qui le rendait particulier auprès de son peuple.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés par l'attitude et les murmures du roi :

-Si seulement ce Merlien n'était pas _si_ important...

Il fit apparaître le papier de ce matin et le lança à l'Humain, qui le rattrapa au vol. Sans rien changer de sa position et de celle de son otage, il recula vers la sortie du tunnel, où ses camarades l'attendaient et ordonna à Salem :

-Détruis ce passage.  
-A vos ordres Cap'taine; dit celui-ci. Désolé, mais nous sommes fermés !"

Il donna un coup d'une de ses nouvelles épées jumelles, et l'onde qui en résulta fut suffisamment puissante pour faire s'écrouler le passage et obliger les Merliens à reculer pour se protéger. Une fois la poussière retombée et leur échec constaté, le roi ne put réprimer un :

"Damned ! Ils ne l'ont finalement pas laissé partir.  
-Eh bien une chose est sûre; ricana le Soldat ayant goûté aux flammes magiques de Sherlock. Il vient de prouver que vous êtes un imbécile !"

Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il fallait dire à un roi déjà sur les nerfs d'avoir été humilié par un Pirate. Surtout lorsqu'il pouvait tirer d'étranges rayons de par ses yeux qui vous faisaient hurler :

"Arrgh ! Mon QI !  
-Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? demanda un autre Soldat plus sérieux. Devrions-nous les prendre en chasse ?  
-Pas la peine; intima le roi. Ils seront déjà partis alors que ne nous serions même pas encore sortis de la grotte. Il est tout seul, désormais. Puissent les dieux être à ses côtés."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, les fuyards et l'otage se réunir avant leur départ, au grand dam du Merlien.

"Nous avons ce que nous étions venus chercher; décida le Capitaine. Allons-y."

Sauf que notre petit blond n'était pas de cet avis, et exprima son refus en mordant la main de Sherlock pour le forcer à le relâcher et en disant :

"J'en ai assez ! Pourquoi vous m'impliquez là-dedans ?  
-Tu refuses de nous accompagner gentiment ? dit le brun une fois remis de son agression.  
-Ecoutez, je vous ai seulement aidés à sortir de là ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour vous accompagner où que ce soit !  
-Eh bien... essaya Salem.  
-C'est assez compliqué à expliquer; tenta d'arrondir le perroquet.  
-Oh pour l'amour de Dieu !" dit un Sherlock plus qu'à bout de nerfs.

Il se précipita sur le Merlien, lui agrippa les poignets et le bloqua contre un rocher à proximité, l'empêchant de s'enfuir par la mer. Il rapprocha leurs visages au point de presque l'embrasser, et dit d'une voix sévère :

"Ça suffit. Tu veux des réponses ? Alors tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous si tu veux les avoir."

Il y eut une minute de silence, pendant laquelle le Merlien médiat sur cet ultimatum ridicule.

"Ça, ou alors vous pourriez tout me dire là, tout de suite.  
-Et en quoi cette option serait drôle ?  
-Eh bien ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir avant de m'avoir dit ce qu'il se passe ici !  
-Dans ce cas... je vais devoir régler ce petit détail."

Le sourire de Sherlock s'était fait mutin et menaçant, au point de perturber son interlocuteur. Et il se passa à peine une seconde avant que Sherlock ne le prenne par les hanches pour le basculer sur son épaule comme un simple sac. Il le maintenait en équilibre grâce à sa main sur le dos du Merlien, sous les yeux ébahis de ses hommes d'équipage qui prirent le risque de lui demander :

"Euhm... Capitaine, est-ce que c'est... nécessaire ?  
-Eh, comme ça il sera obligé de nous accompagner !"

Sauf que même sans point d'appui, le Merlien gigotait sur l'épaule du Capitaine, exigeant qu'on le dépose tout de suite, comme le poisson qu'il était à moitié.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve à gigoter comme ça !_

Sherlock sortit un pot de sa poche de manteau et le lança derrière lui en disant :  
"Salem, fais-lui sentir ça. Dépêche-toi."

Salem déboucha le pot et le rapprocha du visage du jeune blond, qui soudainement papillonna des yeux avant de simplement s'endormir sur l'épaule du Capitaine.

* * *

Les membres d'équipage revinrent au Palais Mental pour voir les femmes jouer à un jeu de cartes quelconque (c'était d'ailleurs à Molly de piocher).

"On est rentrés ! annonça Greg.  
Molly se jeta au cou de Greg en disant :  
-Greg ! J'étais tellement inquiète !  
Passée la surprise, Greg eut un petit sourire, écarta Molly pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :  
-Je suis désolé, Molly. Tout va bien maintenant."

Molly eut un sourire attendrissant auquel Greg répondit.

Cet instant mignon fut cependant gâché par les rires et regards moqueurs de Salem et Mor'dy, malgré Greg leur intimant de la fermer. Mrs Hudson aperçut le Capitaine portant un Merlien inconscient tel une mariée et dit :

"Oh ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
-Il ira mieux; dit Sherlock avec un visage malicieux. Je l'emmène dans ma cabine.  
-Je veux bien; dit un Greg plutôt septique; mais sa crise de tout à l'heure était plutôt vindicative. Vous êtes sûr qu'on devrait l'emmener ?  
-Je rappelle que nous sommes venus chercher un membre du Peuple des Mers. Il est donc logique que celui qui nous a aidé à deux reprises nous accompagne.  
- ... Comme vous voulez Capitaine."

La discussion était donc close et Sherlock marcha en direction de sa cabine, le Merlien toujours dans ses bras. Mor'dy sentit soudainement quelque chose d'étrange venant du Merlien et tenta d'avertir le Capitaine :

"Euh, Cap'taine... y'a un truc qui cloche.  
-De quoi parles-tu ?" répliqua le Capitaine.

Soudainement le médaillon du Merlien se mit à briller, de même que sa queue et ses ouïes. Les Humains (et l'oiseau) étaient surpris et ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se produisait : les ouïes se réduisaient, se modifiaient et devenaient des oreilles aussi Humaines que possible. Sa queue semblait plus floue, parut se diviser en deux pour former deux jambes totalement lambda.

Dans les bras de Sherlock, sous son regard choqué, ne se trouvait plus un Merlien mais un Humain aussi commun que possible, malgré son absence de vêtements et les parties de son corps s'étant transformées humidifiées.

Le médaillon avait cessé de briller et était revenu à son éclat normal. Adler esquissa un sourire comploteur et dit au Capitaine :

"Besoin d'un coup de main ?  
-Je peux m'en charger; répliqua-t-il. Direction, la maison !"

Il s'en retourna à sa cabine après avoir donné ses ordres, que Greg et Salem s'empressèrent d'exécuter.

* * *

Dans la cabine du Capitaine, ce dernier allongea le Merlien toujours inconscient sur son lit personnel et l'observa un peu plus.

_Vraiment incroyable... Il n'a plus aucune trace d'une quelconque appartenance au Peuple des Mers._

Tout de suite, des dizaines de petits détails affluèrent à l'esprit d'analyse de Sherlock.

_Des oreilles Humains... des dents Humains... un beau p'tit c- je veux dire, des jambes... Conclusion : je suis en présence d'une créature très rare et intéressante._

Cependant il n'avait aucune réponse au pourquoi de cette transformation quasi mythologique. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un Habitant des Mers capable de se transformer en un être humain. Pourtant ce jeune homme inconscient était la preuve vivante que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de marin ivre.

Sherlock soupira, attrapa une serviette et commença à sécher son vis-à-vis.

**-ceci est une ellipse temporelle-**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock avait finit de sécher le Merlien.

_Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison... il me rappelle quelqu'un..._

Tout à coup, l'image floue de son sauveur s'imposa à son esprit ainsi que sa voix douce :

_"Tu iras beaucoup mieux après ça."_

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et les reposa sur le Merlien allongé dans son lit.

_Cette personne... Il a la même apparence que lui._

Doucement, comme une caresse, Sherlock posa sa main sur le sternum du Merlien et effleura sa gorge, tentant de ressasser ce qu'il sait sur son sauveur et le Merlien.

_Les cheveux blonds... la peau matte... un médaillon avec une pierre bleue en forme de larme..._

"Toi et lui êtes la même personne, n'est-ce pas ?"

**...**

"Profiter d'une personne inconsciente... ricana Mor'dy sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Quel coquin !"

Sherlock sortit son mousquet et tira dans le tas, tentant de toucher cette saleté d'oiseau. Mais celui-ci esquiva tous les tirs et s'envola par la porte ouverte de la cabine.

"Putain d'oiseau !"

**-ceci est une autre ellipse temporelle-**

Peu après, le Merlien ouvrit les yeux et put apercevoir son nouveau décor. Il vit qu'il n'était plus dans l'eau, qu'il était allongé sur une matière solide et douce et que quelqu'un avait placé un drap sur lui. Il se redressa doucement mais fut tout de même pris d'une migraine soudaine au point de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il releva le menton en entendant une voix profonde lui dire :

"Tu es réveillé ? Ne bouge pas comme ça, tu risques de tomber du lit.  
-D'accord; répondit-il en se recroquevillant.

_Et merde. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve._

-Maintenant; continua l'Humain aux yeux purs; vu qu'on a pas pu s'expliquer plutôt, veux-tu savoir le pourquoi de cette situation ?  
-Euh... oui... oui bien-sûr"; hésita presque le blond, étonné de la nouvelle civilité de son kidnappeur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur le pont l'équipage jouait aux cartes. Ou devrions-nous dire que Salem venait de pigeonner Greg et Mor'dy avec une quinte flush royale.

"Ouais ! criait-il. Gagné !

Il allait proposer une revanche quand Adler s'approcha d'eux et posa une question à Salem :

-Explique-moi quelque chose... où avez-vous trouvé ce Merlien ?  
-Le Merlien ? Ben en fait, c'est le Cap'taine qui l'a trouvé intéressant alors... il l'a simplement emmené avec nous.  
-Je vois..." répliqua mystérieusement La Femme, qui posa son regard dans le vague et sourit d'un air satisfait.

Salem l'observa une seconde avant de se retourner vers Mrs Hudson, sa prochaine adversaire aux cartes.

* * *

De retour dans la cabine du Capitaine, ce dernier avait raconté au Merlien ce qui lui était arrivé et ce qui l'avait conduit à rencontré le roi et la reine du Peuple des Mers.

"C'est donc pour ça que vous...  
-En effet. Pour vaincre le Démon Pirate, j'ai besoin de rassembler quatre joyaux pour créer une Lame de Lumière. Et c'est là que tu entres en scène, car nous avons besoin d'un membre du Peuple des Mers pour pouvoir forger cette arme. Sachant cela... acceptes-tu de nous aider ? Sache qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour refuser."

Le Merlien pesa le pour et le contre de ces nouvelles informations : s'il les accompagnait il pourrait sans doute les aider à arrêter le Démon Pirate même s'il ne fait que peu de choses, s'il refusait il n'aurait qu'à retourner auprès de son roi et les laisser chercher un autre Habitant des Mers pour rassembler les joyaux et recréer l'épée.

"Si... murmura-t-il avant de parler plus fort. Si ça aidera à arrêter le Démon Pirate, je vous aiderai.  
-Hmph; dit Sherlock en souriant, satisfait. Très bien.

Il prit le menton du Merlien entre ses doigts et le releva pour mieux scruter ses grands yeux bleus.

-Maintenant, il y a des règles sur ce bateau, mais je suis sûr que l'équipage te les expliquera. Par ailleurs, pendant cette quête, tu t'adresseras à moi en m'appelant "_Capitaine_" ou "_Monsieur_" sur ce navire. C'est clair ?  
-O...Oui Capitaine.  
-Parfait. Il ne me reste plus qu'une question à te poser. Quel est ton nom ?  
-Mon nom ?

La question était plutôt surprenante, surtout qu'elle arrivait très tard.

-Tu n'as pas de nom ?  
-Bien-sûr que si. C'est juste qu'il serait incompréhensible pour la langue des Humains.

-Je vois. Très bien; sourit Sherlock. Je vais te donner un nom :

_John Hamish Watson._

Voilà ton nom pour les Humains. Porte-le fièrement, John."

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un visage étonnamment doux. Peu habitué à une telle expression sur le visage du Capitaine, John rougit et acquiesça timidement.

Et sur le pont, à la surprise générale, c'est Salem qui se retrouva pigeonné aux cartes par Mrs Hudson ^^

* * *

**C'est ainsi que se termine le chapitre 2 du Capitaine et le Merlien ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, je m'attaque très vite au chapitre 3 !**

**Mais d'abord faisons la liste des personnages introduits jusqu'ici (dans l'ordre si possible) :**

**-Chapitre 1 : Salem, Molly, Greg, Sherlock, Mor'dy, Mrs Hudson, Moriarty, Kensie et Moran**

**-Chapitre 2 (1/3) : Irène Adler (grrrr ! XC)**

**-Chapitre 2 (2/3) : Mycroft, Anthea, Anderson et Donovan (même si ils sont pas nommés)**

**-Chapitre 2 (3/3) : John (vouiiiiii XD)**

**Ça fait un sacré paquet de monde, hein ;-) Et encore, on en a plein d'autres à voir dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà le début du troisième chapitre du comic !**

**Merci à Clelia Kerlais, elfedemoniaque et aliena wyvern (quand j'vous disais qu'il y en avait que trois qui me suivaient ^^") de reviewer cette traduction et surtout de la follower ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels !**

**Nous rencontrons maintenant un nouveau personnage qui, certes ne fait pas encore grand-chose, mais qui prendra son importance dans les prochaines traductions. Et je tiens aussi à dire que ce n'est pas un des chapitres que j'aime le plus dans cette histoire, en grande partie parce que je risque d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes à décrire les scènes de combat (combat durant lequel il nous sera introduit un autre futur membre de l'équipage).**

**Mon chat s'est tué en conduisant une Volvo sur une route en chocolat blanc nappé de sucre glace.**

**Désolée, c'était juste si vous me suiviez toujours ^^"**

**Bon arrêtons mes conneries et retournons à l'histoire. Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** (1/4)**

_Feu... sang... peur... douleur... supplications..._  
_Non... non..._  
_Elle le revoyait... ses yeux démoniaques, son sourire cruel, son rire satisfait devant son propre massacre..._  
_Elle le revoyait... pointant son mousquet sur elle... et..._

**BANG !**

Elle finit par se réveiller, écarquillant ses grands yeux sombres et se redressa sur son lit. Elle avait du mal à respirer et son front était en sueur, mais elle commença à relativiser. Elle n'était pas là où s'était déroulée cette nuit, elle était en sécurité. A travers les mèches noires de sa frange, elle posa son regard sur la table de nuit, où reposaient ses lunettes et son collier. Son dernier souvenir d'eux.  
Elle le prit dans sa main et le regarda de très près. La pierre mauve était incrustée dans des ailes de papillon dorées. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle murmurait :

"_Maman... Papa..._"

Elle ne les reverrait plus. Chaque jour, cette réalité lui brisait encore plus le coeur. Tous les matins c'était la même chose : quelques merveilleuses minutes d'oubli, une réapparition de son pire cauchemar, puis la masse de la véritable vie qui venait l'écraser.

Ne pouvait-elle donc surpasser cette nuit ?

Était-elle condamnée à la revivre toutes les nuits ?

Horriblement seule...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur l'île de nos héros, Salem s'était déjà réveillé et criait "**Bonnnnnnjour !**" à son village, Mor'dy sur son épaule. Ils s'étiraient en discutant :

"En effet, quel bonjour ! !  
-Que c'est bon d'être chez soi ! Mais j'ai trop envie de retourner naviguer !  
-Pareil !  
-C'est dommage qu'il faut qu'on attende les ordres du Cap'taine. On a qu'à en profiter pour aller pêcher."

Dans l'auberge de Mrs Hudson, John se réveillait lentement. Le Merlien désormais affublé d'attributs Humains s'était endormit pendant le trajet de retour jusqu'à l'île de ses hôtes et se retrouvait maintenant allongé sous un plafond qui n'était pas celui de la cabine du Capitaine Holmes.

_Déjà le matin ?_

Le blond se redressa doucement.

"On dirait que je suis finalement dans leur île."

Soudain il y eut un grognement sur sa gauche. John jeta un coup d'oeil et vit...  
Son nouveau Capitaine endormit juste à ses côtés et emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Sous la surprise, John s'écarta et tomba du lit.

"Ouaaah ! Aïe ! cria-t-il en tombant dans un bruit sourd.

-Prévisible; dit Sherlock en ouvrant un œil, avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, il ne s'est absolument rien passé.

Contrairement à John qui n'avait pour tout vêtement que son médaillon et sa Pierre de Vie, Sherlock portait encore son pantalon. Mais il avait tout de même retiré son habituelle chemise mauve et laissait apparaître son torse fin et blanc digne de l'Homme de Vitruve.

-Je.. je vois..." balbutia John avant de ramener ses nouvelles jambes contre son torse.

"Étrange... dit-il, pensif. Même si je suis Humain maintenant, ça me fait toujours bizarre d'avoir des jambes.  
-Tu t'y habitueras avec le temps" affirma le brun.

John était assez septique. Après tout, essayez de vous habituer à avoir des jambes à la place d'une queue de poisson alors que vous êtes un Merlien !

"Au fait; continua le brun. Je pense à quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

-Vraiment ? Quoi donc ?

-Avant même que je ne devienne Capitaine de ce navire, j'était Capitaine sur un autre.

-Celui sur lequel vous...

-Exact. J'ai été trahit par mon équipage, je me suis fait tirer dessus et balancer par-dessus bord. Mais j'ai ensuite été sauvé par une personne qui te ressemblait énormément, même si je n'ai pas réussit à voir ses yeux.

Cette nouvelle information fit se tendre John, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sherlock se souvienne de lui, même si ce n'était que des spéculations.

_Merde ! Il me soupçonne._

Inconscient des doutes envahissant le blond, Sherlock continua :

-Du coup je me demandais... est-ce que tu serais...  
-Coucou les garçons ! cria Mrs Hudson en entrant brusquement. Bien dormit ?  
-_Damned._ Oui, Mrs Hudson... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?  
-Je voulais juste vous prévenir que tout le monde est prêt à faire le plein de provisions; dit-elle en repartant aussi brusquement qu'elle n'était venue.  
-Evidemment; ajouta-t-il pensivement. On aura besoin d'un nombre important de vivres.

Puis il descendit du lit, se rapprocha de John et le souleva tel une princesse de conte de fées, le bras gauche sous les épaules du blonds et le droit derrière les genoux. Sherlock le reposa sur le lit et recouvrit le bas de son corps avec le drap. Enfin il rapprocha son visage de celui du Merlien et lui dit :

-John, écoute attentivement : reste ici jusqu'à mon retour. Ça ne devrait pas nous prendre trop de temps.  
-Euh... ok ?" répondit ce dernier confus. Après tout, comment un Merlien transformé en Humain pourrait se déplacer s'il ne sait même pas marcher sans aide ?

Puis son regard océan fut attiré par le dos de la main gauche du brun, sur laquelle se trouvait encore la marque de ses dents depuis hier. Avec un visage concerné, il dit :

"Votre main... dire que j'ai fait ça hier.  
-Oh; remarqua-t-il; ce n'est rien. C'est juste une égratignure.  
-Peut-être mais ça risque de s'infecter. Ne bougez pas."

John se concentra, fermant les yeux. Puis sa Pierre de Vie scintilla de nouveau d'une lueur douce. A leur tour, ses mains brillèrent. Il en recouvrit la marque de morsure sur la main du Capitaine qui sursauta au contact de cette chaleur.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, John retira ses mains et Sherlock vit que la marque avait totalement disparue.  
Sa peau était redevenue aussi lisse qu'avant.  
John reprit la main guérie dans ses petites mains si spéciales et posa ses lèvres sur la peau nouvellement recréée. Puis il dit avec un sourire tendre :

"Voilà. C'est beaucoup mieux."

Puis il afficha à son Capitaine son plus adorable sourire : aussi pur que celui d'un enfant fier d'avoir accompli une bonne action.  
Touché par une telle innocence, Sherlock rougit en détournant les yeux et ferma son poing en le remerciant timidement. Il reprit contenance et tenta de reposer sa question de tout à l'heure mais fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par Mrs Hudson qui lui dit de se presser. Il céda finalement et se prépara à quitter sa chambre.

* * *

Il se rendit à Tortuga, où il avait rendez-vous avec tout l'équipage pour se répartir les tâches. Une fois tous réunis, il leur dit :

"Ecoutez-moi, tous. Nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup de vivres (principalement de la nourriture) pour notre prochain voyage. Donc emportez tout ce que vous pourrez puis rentrez à la maison aussi tôt que possible.  
-Oh, ça me rappelle un truc; dit Salem. Miss Adler est partie en disant qu'elle devait régler une affaire. Elle ne sera pas avec nous pendant quelques jours.  
-_Rien de surprenant venant d'elle._ Très bien. Lestrade et Molly, avec moi. Mor'dy et Salem, allez chercher les vivres.  
-Et que fait-on, nous ? demanda Greg.  
-On commence par acheter des vêtements.  
-Pour John ?  
-Evidemment."

Sur ces entrefaites, les deux groupes se séparèrent et partirent vers des rues différentes avec chacun une liste de choses à rassembler.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sans que personne n'en sache rien, une jeune fille au médaillon en forme de papillon et aux cheveux sombres courrait à toute allure, tentant d'échapper à ses poursuivants qui hurlaient :  
"Après elle !  
-Arrête voleuse !"  
Elle avait du mal à respirer, mais elle devait impérativement courir sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

* * *

Salem consultait sa liste tranquillement, lorsqu'un cri attira son attention sur une petite ruelle peu accueillante dans laquelle il aperçut deux gros bras s'en prendre à une silhouette plus petite et sans doute féminine. Celui qui tenait la jeune fille dit :  
"Tu vas regretter d'nous z'avoir volé !  
-Lâchez-moi ! criait la jeune fille.

_Oh oh, pas cool..._ pensa immédiatement le jeune homme. Mor'dy, tiens-moi ça !"

Inutile de préciser que demander à un oiseau aussi frêle qu'un perroquet (**Hé !**) n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante de l'année. Mais Salem n'en avait cure, même quand l'oiseau en question criait son nom. Tout ce qui l'importait était d'aller aider cette fille et vite.

Le tas de muscle mal rasé jeta la jeune fille contre le mur et boucha toute possibilité pour elle de sortir. Affublé d'un sourire mauvais, il fit craquer ses doigts et dit :

"Vas-y, crie. Personne ne viendra t'aider de toute manière."

La fille ferma tout de suite les yeux, attendant la douleur inévitable du coup.

"Hé !" cria une voix jeune derrière le gros bras.

* * *

**J'suis sadique de couper ici, pas vrai ? ;-)**

**J'en profite pour vous informer qu'à partir du 15, je suis de mariage donc je ne publierai rien pendant une semaine. Mais restez zen, d'ici là je publierai la traduction du reste du chapitre 3 histoire de vous faire patienter ^^**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens et n'oubliez pas : reviews are love ! *yeux du Chat Potté*******


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà la seconde partie du troisième chapitre du comic ! Partie qui explore un peu plus le passé de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure et présente enfin un rival digne de ce nom pour Salem.  
**

**Merci à Clelia Kerlais, elfedemoniaque et aliena wyvern (quand j'vous disais qu'il y en avait que trois qui me suivaient ^^") de reviewer cette traduction et surtout de la follower ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** (2/4)**

_La fille ferma tout de suite les yeux, attendant la douleur inévitable du coup._

_"Hé !" cria une voix jeune derrière le gros bras._

La montagne de muscle eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une semelle rencontra violemment son visage, poussée par le poids du corps qui y était attaché.  
Salem atterrit sans difficulté sur le sol de la ruelle. Lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, elle aperçut un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux verts, souriant triomphant de ce premier coup. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres sous-fifres, choqués d'avoir vu leur plus féroce associé se faire mettre au tapis par un gamin. Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient bien agacés.

"**Qu'est-ce que-putain-de-quoi !** hurla l'un.  
-C'est quoi ton problème ?! cria l'autre.  
-**Mon** problème ? répliqua Salem. C'est quoi **VOTRE** problème ? Vous étiez sur le point de vous en prendre à cette fille, et vous dites que c'est MOI qui ai un problème ? Mais si vous voulez tout savoir... c'est vous mon problème."

Il sortit ensuite une ses épées jumelles et sous le regard interloqué de la victime, des spirales d'air entourèrent la lame. Les bandits sursautèrent et reculèrent en reconnaissant la force magique de cette épée.

_Je crois qu'il n'y avait que **lui** qui possédait une épée magique !_

Salem prit un visage plus que menaçant, digne d'un terrible guerrier, et dit d'une voix glaciale :  
"Je vous conseille de partir. I**mmédiatement.**"

Il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter, puisque les deux bandits prirent tout de suite leurs jambes à leur cou et quittèrent l'allée en quatrième vitesse.  
Salem dirigea ensuite un regard plus doux vers la binoclarde et l'aida à se redresser en demandant avec un sourire :

"Tu vas bien ?  
-Euh... je... balbutia la jeune fille.  
Tous deux furent rejoints par Mor'dy qui transpirait à grandes gouttes et se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme en disant :  
-Salem ! Nous... devons finir... nos achats !"

Puis il s'écroula d'épuisement, ses yeux s'étant mis à tourbillonner sous le coup de l'effort. Avec un sourire gêné, Salem acquiesça, salua la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé et quitta à son tour l'allée. La jeune fille le regarda encore un temps avant de revenir sur Terre et se dire :

_Attendez une minute, est-ce que cet oiseau vient de parler ?!_

* * *

Du côté de Sherlock, Greg et Molly... eh bien...

**"NON. ENNUYEUX ! RIDICULE ! HORS DE QUESTION !"**

Le Capitaine criait et mettait les rayonnages de la boutique de vêtements qu'ils visitaient à sac.C'était déjà la troisième boutique qu'ils visitaient et à chaque fois, le brun décrétait que les vêtements étaient soit ridicules, soit trop communs, soit pas à la bonne taille et ainsi de suite. Greg et Molly avaient déjà dû s'excuser devant les gérants des deux précédentes boutiques à cause des folies de leur Capitaine, qui paraissait vouloir à tout prix trouver LA tenue parfaite pour leur Merlien personnel.  
Il sembla soudainement se calmer en regardant l'écharpe qu'il avait envoyé à Molly. Le grand brun avait dans les mains un pull rayé à manches longues et un jean long. Il avait le regard pensif en entendant Greg lui demander :

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
-Hmmm... marmonna l'interpelé. Molly, vous pourriez me trouver la même écharpe que celle dans vos mains en bleue ?  
-Sûrement, pourquoi ?  
-Je viens de trouver les vêtements qu'il fallait. Parfaits."

* * *

Du côté de Salem et Mor'dy... ce n'était pas forcément mieux.

**_GRUMMMBLE !_**

L'estomac de l'oiseau était vide et faisait entendre son avis à son propriétaire et à tout le monde en général. Mor'dy n'en menait pas large, jouant sur le dramatique cliché et exagéré :

"SQWACK ! J'ai faim ! Nourris-moi ! Je vois un tunnel et au bout, la lumière !  
-Eh bien ne la regarde pas"; répondit simplement Salem.

Soudainement, ils sentirent une présence derrière eux. Salem se retourna et vit la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé plus tôt le regarder avec gêne, le rose au joues.

"Oh, c'est toi; dit Salem. Il y a un problème ?  
-Eh bien... Je... J'aimerais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Je te suis très reconnaissante ! répondit-elle en s'inclinant. J'aimerais te retourner une faveur quelconque.  
-Eh bien c'est très gentil; dit-il, gêné. Mais je ne crois pas que...

Mor'dy et son estomac l'interrompirent en manifestant leur avis respectif.  
Ils prirent tous trois la direction d'un petit restaurant pas loin de leur premier emplacement. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent à manger, l'odeur du poulet rôti réveilla le perroquet qui, au bord des larmes, s'écria avec un grand sourire :

-Merveilleux !

Et il se jeta sur la viande chaude et commença à la dévorer. Le tout sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes gens.

-Seigneur; murmura la jeune fille.  
-Est-ce que techniquement c'est du cannibalisme ? demanda Salem. Enfin bref, merci pour le repas.  
-C'était délicieux ! renchérit le perroquet qui avait déjà terminé et n'avait laissé que les os. Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, j'm'appelle Mor'dy !  
-Je vous en prie; répondit leur hôtesse. Mon nom est Amy, ravie de vous rencontrer.  
-Pareil ! Moi c'est Salem. Mais j'aurais une question... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as volé ces gars ?

Amy prit un air triste et croisa les bras sur la table en répondant :

-Eh bien... J'aimerais pouvoir acheter un navire pour pouvoir chercher... celui qui a tué mes parents.  
-Tes parents ?  
-Oui... Ils ont été..."

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux au souvenir de cette nuit épouvantable.

* * *

_Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans. Et cette nuit, elle attendait le retour de son père en jouant avec sa mère. Elles s'amusaient toutes les deux. Puis elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer et tournèrent la tête pour voir le père d'Amy fermer violemment la porte, essoufflé et paniqué._

_"Papa ? appela doucement sa fille._  
_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda sa femme._  
_-Pas le temps ! Emmène Amy et..."_

_Jamais il ne put terminer sa phrase, car il fut transpercé par une balle de mousquet. Le sang de sa blessure se répandit sur sa chemise, lentement mais sûrement, sous les yeux effarés de sa femme et sa fille qui criait "Papa !" les yeux remplis de larmes._  
_La mère se hâta de prendre sa fille dans ses bras et de la pousser à l'intérieur du placard._

_"Amy cache-toi ! criait-elle en lui offrant ensuite son médaillon en forme de papillon. Garde-le près toi._  
_-Quoi ? Demandait la petite._  
_-Amy... Surtout reste ici et ne sors pas avant leur départ._  
_-Maman ?_  
_-Je t'aime, ma chérie; termina la mère, yeux en larmes, souriant tristement et fermant la porte du placard._  
_-Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Maman !" criait la petite fille en tambourinant la porte._

_Elle se figea, le sang glacé, lorsqu'elle entendit des détonations de pistolets._

**BANG ! BANG !**

_Lorsque le silence revint, Amy entrouvrit la porte en tremblant et sortit du placard. Elle vit sa mère encore debout, mais lorsqu'elle l'appela, cette dernière s'écroula sur le côté, révélant à sa fille une silhouette masculine qui tenait un mousquet encore fumant et dit d'une voix glaciale :_

_"Ordures."_

_Amy reporta son regard choqué sur le corps désormais froid de sa mère, tandis qu'une flaque de sang commença à s'étendre sous sa poitrine à jamais inerte. Perdue, apeurée, en larmes, la petite Amy ne put rien faire si ce n'est hurler :_  
_"**MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAN !**"_

* * *

"Même aujourd'hui je me rappelle encore de cette nuit." conclua la Amy du présent dans un murmure.  
Salem et Mor'dy étaient restés silencieux pendant tout son récit, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux pour ce dernier. Salem lui posa finalement la question :

"Quelle horreur. Et tu ne te souviens pas de ce à quoi il ressemblait ?  
-Rien du tout... Même si j'ai réussit à le couper au niveau de l'arrette du nez avec un couteau quand il s'est rapproché de moi. Après ça... il m'a laissée toute seule... pleurant sur les corps inanimés de mes parents... Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! Et il va payer !"

Salem sentait très clairement la haine tinter dans la voix d'Amy. Il n'était pas du genre à penser que la vengeance réglait tout, cependant...

"Je sais ce que tu ressens; dit-il, les yeux dans le vague. Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais petit.  
-Toi... aussi ? murmura Amy la tête baissée.  
-Et oui. Ils ont été assassinés. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été seul puisque j'ai mon oncle, Miss Hooper et Mor'dy ici-présent.  
-J'la retiens, celle-là ! dit l'oiseau en frottant sa tête contre la joue de son camarade.  
-Je vois; dit Amy en souriant et levant sa main pour tâter... sa propre peau sans pouvoir toucher de matière métallique.

Amy se releva et secoua la tête en paniquant et criant :

-Ah ! Oh non ! Non non non !  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Salem.  
-Le collier de ma mère ! Je crois que ces gars l'ont volé !  
-Ça, ça craint.  
-C'est le cas de le dire ! C'est le seul souvenir qui me reste de mes parents.  
Amy était sur le point de pleurer.  
Salem et Mor'dy se concertèrent du regard avant de dire avec un sourire rassurant :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. On va t'aider à le retrouver.  
-Ouais !"

Amy ravala ses larmes et les remercia en souriant. Ils réglèrent la commande et quittèrent tous trois le restaurant, bien décidés à reprendre ce médaillon.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux gros bras de tout à l'heure étaient revenus à leur base dans un vieux bar et présentaient leur rapport à leur chef.

"Monsieur; dit celui qui avait été blessé. Je m'en excuse, mais nous avons perdu la voleuse.  
-Il suffit; dit une voix certes jeune, mais très ferme. Ça n'est pas important pour l' plutôt contents de n'avoir perdu qu'elle plutôt que la vie, si j'en juge par ton visage.  
-On l'avait... mais un enfoiré nous a barré la route.  
-Je vois...  
-C'est tout ce que nous avons pu lui prendre."

Le gros bras fouilla ses poches et posa sur la table en face de son chef un collier en forme de papillon, dont le cœur était formé d'une pierre précieuse mauve.

"Comme c'est joli; dit le chef des voleurs avec un sourire. Bon, maintenant je veux que tu la retrouves et que tu la laisses te voir. Puis tu la ramèneras ici.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera ensuite ? demanda le gros bras.  
-C'est simple : on la mènera dans une impasse afin qu'elle n'ait aucune échappatoire. Par ailleurs je suis sûr à 100% qu'elle viendra avec de l'aide. J'ai comme la sensation que cette chose est plus précieuse à ses yeux que sa propre vie."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'auberge de Mrs Hudson, John essayait de passer le temps comme il pouvait, en jouant avec ses nouvelles jambes. Il les posait sur le sol, toujours assis sur le lit. Quelles étranges sensations que ces deux appendices aussi peu agiles et souples. Même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, il pouvait toujours déplacer ses jambes, alors il les étendait et les repliait contre son torse pour les explorer avec ses mains. Il jouait en silence avec ses orteils (_Quelles drôles d'extrémités_; se disait-il) quand Mrs Hudson passa voir comment il allait.

"Coucou John ! dit-elle avec son éternel sourire maternel. C'est bien ton nom, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ah; répondit le blond; vous êtes... Mrs Hudson ? Le Capitaine est rentré ?  
-Le Capitaine ? Ah non, il est toujours dehors avec l'équipage. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il te manque ? ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine malice dans les yeux.  
John rougit et bafouilla :  
-Q-Quoi ? Non c'est pas ça !  
-Oh tout va bien trésor ! Pas la peine d'être timide ! Ça me rappelle mon amie Mrs Turner, qui en avait deux mariés ! Donc c'est pas grave !  
-Mais... C'est pas du tout comme ça. Pas vrai ?" dit le blond aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

* * *

Soyons donc sadiques et laissons notre Merlien préféré dans la mélasse d'une sexagénaire le taquinant sur une potentielle relation.  
A Tortuga, Amy Mor'dy et Salem continuaient de parcourir les rues sans pouvoir retrouver les agresseurs de la jeune fille ou le bar dans lequel elle les avait bousculés. Il faut dire, les bars étaient sûrement les établissements les plus communs à Tortuga. Tout d'un coup, Salem tourna les yeux et aperçut une silhouette bien familière près d'une auberge mal famée. Amy tourna la tête dans la même direction et vit qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un de ses agresseurs, plus précisément celui que Salem avait frappé au visage.  
Le gros bras les fixa un moment puis il se mit à courir dans la rue adjacente.

"Il s'enfuit ! cria Amy.  
-J'y suis ! répondit le jeune homme aux yeux verts.  
-Salem !" appela Mor'dy en quittant son épaule.

Tous trois se lancèrent à la poursuite du grand costaud à travers le dédale de rues du quartier. Salem avait beau être en tête de la course, il n'arrivait pas à rattraper le fuyard. Le problème était qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas tenir un tel rythme encore très longtemps.

_Il ne s'arrête pas. J'ai pas l'choix visiblement._

Le gros bras continuait sa course jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, puis lorsqu'il y arriva, il tourna la tête et dit avec un sourire triomphant :

"Idiots ! Vous venez de tomber droit dans un...

**POW !**

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par un Salem lui envoyant encore une fois son pied dans la tronche et lui disant avec un sourire :

-Oh ! Tu t'es finalement arrêté ! Qui l'eût cru !

Le gros bras retomba de tout son poids sur le sol avant de se redresser, le nez en sang, et de hurler bien fort :

-P'tit con ! Qu''est-ce que t'as à cogner les gens à la tronche !?  
-J'avais pas l'choix, tu voulais pas t'arrêter !"

Il fut rejoint très vite par Mor'dy et Amy, cette dernière exigeant que le gros bras lui rende son collier. Cependant, comme le dit Salem en regardant autour d'eux :

"Désolé de te dire ça Amy, mais c'est pas trop le moment.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-On est encerclés.  
-Oh-oh"; ajouta Mor'dy.

Oh-oh en effet, car à peine avaient-ils établit ce point que cinq autres hommes étaient apparus et formaient maintenant un cercle autour d'eux, les empêchant de partir.  
La victime préférée des bottes de Salem souriait triomphalement tandis que Salem et Mor'dy se mettait entre Amy et les aggresseurs pour la protéger.  
La tension était palpable, bien que Salem ne put s'empêcher de dire :

"Nous sommes visiblement tombés dans un piège. Détail mineur.  
-T'essayes d'imiter le Cap'taine, là ?  
-Comment t'as deviné ?  
-Parce qu'il a pas ce genre de voix. Essaye de te la jouer un peu plus "Mr-je-sais-tout".  
-Qu'est-ce que j'vous disais ? dit soudainement une voix plus jeune et masculine. Je savais qu'elle viendrait. Elle a même ammenée de l'aide."

Tous trois dirigèrent leur regard sur le propriétaire de cette voix : un jeune homme svelte, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets, bien que son œil droit soit camouflé par une longue mèche de cheveux.

"Ce doit être leur chef; dit Salem.  
-Hmmm... ricana le chef. C'est donc lui le gars qui t'a frappé au visage ? C'est encore qu'un gosse.  
-Est-ce qu'il vient de dire... grimaça un Salem particulièrement agacé.  
-Oui, il l'a fait; répondit Mor'dy.  
-C'est peut-être encore un gamin; dit la brute; mais faites attention à ne pas le sous-estimer.  
-Vu ce qu'il s'est passé il n'y a pas trois minutes; dit le chef; je pense pouvoir te croire sur parole. J'imagine que tu es ici pour récupérer ce que nous avons volé à ta petite-amie ici-présente.  
-Eh bien elle n'est pas ma petite-amie; dit Salem; mais oui, vous lui avez volé quelque chose. On veut juste le récupérer.  
-Tu es bien poli pour quelqu'un qui a attaqué un de mes hommes. Deux fois. Mais peut-être... que c'est ceci que vous cherchez ?"

Il sortit le collier de sa poche, qu'Amy reconnut et demanda poliment à récupérer. Sauf que le chef ne semblait pas plus enclin que ça à coopérer :

"Jeune fille, ce n'est pas aussi simple. En plus toi aussi tu nous a volé du matériel. Si tu veux reprendre ton bijou, tu vas devoir te battre.

-Vous plaisantez ! dit Amy avec nervosité.

Le chef sortit de son fourreau une large lame lumineuse en assurant qu'il ne plaisantait jamais.

-Hé hé hé; ricana Salem. Ça a l'air marrant. J'accepte le défi.  
-Quoi ?! dit Amy. Tu vas te battre contre lui ?  
-T'inquiète pas ! rassura Mor'dy. On peut facilement l'avoir !  
-Non Mor'dy. Cette fois je me battrai seul.  
-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il risque de te tuer. Ce sera plus simple si j'y vais seul.  
-Mais Salem, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive quand tu...  
-Tout ira bien Mor'dy; dit Salem en caressant la tête de l'oiseau. Et puis honnêtement, je préfère encore perdre ma vie que perdre mon ami. Fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer.  
- ... D'accord"; céda finalement l'oiseau en allant se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Salem se retourna vers le chef, le visage concentré.

"Très brave de ta part; dit ce dernier; de venir me combattre par toi-même. Quelque chose de plus à savoir avant de commencer ?  
-J'aimerais connaître ton nom.  
-Hmm. Puisque tu veux savoir, mon nom est Allister. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Al. Et toi ?  
-Salem. Ravit de te combattre Al. Maintenant, assez de parlotte."  
En disant cela, Salem sortit une de ses épées jumelles et s'élança vers Al en criant :  
"Allons-y !"

* * *

**J'suis sadique de couper ici, pas vrai ? ;-)**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens et n'oubliez pas : reviews are love ! *yeux du Chat Potté*******


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà la troisième partie du troisième chapitre du comic ! Partie qui se bastonne de tous les côtés avant de revenir au calme. Y'a même un peu de fluffy tout-mignon ^^  
**

**Et sachez qu'après avoir apprit pour la mort de Robin Williams qui a marqué mon enfance à plusieurs reprises, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me motiver pour terminer la traduction et la publication de cette partie. J'ai envie d'pleurer ! X,,,,,,,C**

**Merci à Clelia Kerlais, elfedemoniaque et aliena wyvern (quand j'vous disais qu'il y en avait que trois qui me suivaient ^^") de reviewer cette traduction et surtout de la follower ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** (3/4)**

_-Ravit de te combattre Al. Maintenant, assez de parlotte."_  
_En disant cela, Salem sortit une de ses épées jumelles et s'élança vers Al en criant :_

_"Allons-y !"_

En même temps, à l'autre bout de la ville, Sherlock Holmes s'était isolé du reste du groupe pour pouvoir lire tranquillement le message que sa cousine avait laissé au roi du Peuple des Mers. En de rapides termes, voici quelle était la teneur du message :

_"Le but du Pirate Démon est de conquérir les mers. Pour ça, il a besoin d'un joyau spécifique appartenant à un Habitant des Mers. C'est tout ce que je sais pour l'instant._  
_Je t'écrirais dès que je pourrais._  
_-KH"_

Après avoir pris connaissance de la situation, Sherlock brûla le message qu'il tenait encore.

"Si c'est ainsi... ça explique la méfiance des Habitants des Mers. N'importe qui dans tout l'océan pourrait avoir ce fameux joyau, donc nous avons tout le temps du monde."

Le brun lança un regard sur le décor qui l'entourait et repéra une parcelle d'océan entre deux maisons. Il le regarda quelques minutes, essayant de voir de la vie dans les vagues. Mais rien à faire.

"L'océan est toujours aussi mort et gris."

Soudainement, les grands yeux de John apparurent dans son esprit. A son plus grand étonnement, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dès que Sherlock regardait la mer il voyait le bleu profond des yeux du Merlien.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

Sherlock fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix criarde qui hurlait :

"**Je m'en fous de ce que vous faites, trouvez-moi cet Hispanique !**"

Il se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, bien habillé et entouré d'hommes se diriger vers le centre de la ville. Le brun esquissa un sourire machiavélique et se mit à les suivre discrètement.

_Ça semble très intéressant._

* * *

D'un autre côté, Molly et Greg continuaient leur marché, examinant les produits plus ou moins frais pour en emporter autant que possible. Ils ignoraient encore combien de temps ils allaient naviguer mais par expérience ils visaient d'abord les échoppes de fruits et légumes.  
Molly pesait une tomate, l'examinait sous toutes les coutures puis soupira et se mit à regarder le vide. Greg s'en aperçut et lui demanda :

"Un problème, Molly ?  
-Je suis juste inquiète pour Salem. Il devrait être revenu depuis le temps.  
-Y'a pas à s'inquiéter, je parie qu'il va bien.  
-En êtes-vous sûr ?  
-Certain même. Pas la peine de s'en faire.  
-Oui... vous avez peut-être raison. Merci Greg; avait-elle conclu, toute souriante et avec ses joues rosées.

Elle était à croquer.

Et ça, Greg ne le comprenait que trop.

Il rougit comme une des tomates de l'étalage, détourna les yeux et balbutia :

-P... pas de problème..."

Le tout en étant observé par un Sherlock Holmes qui passait discrètement par le marché des fruits et légumes pour suivre les pirates de tout à l'heure.

* * *

De l'autre côté, Salem et Al continuaient de combattre. Les épées se rencontraient et se fracassaient de façon assourdissante. Les deux adversaires ne cessaient de s'esquiver, de se feinter et de s'estocader. Tous deux étaient en sueur et pourtant, lorsqu'ils se faisaient face, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire mesquinement, chacun reconnaissant la valeur de l'autre.

"Hé; disait Salem en riant. T'es plutôt bon à ça.  
-T'es pas mal non plus; rétorquait Al.

Salem profita de la distraction de son opposant pour sortir sa seconde épée et faire tâter la lame blanche sur sa joue. Ce dernier recula sous la douleur, sentait le mince filet de sang couler jusqu'à perler de son menton. Il eut un rire mesquin et dit :

-Et moi qui pensais que l'autre épée était juste pour la frime.  
-Réfléchis-y à deux fois la prochaine fois ! répliqua Salem.  
-Petite nouvelle, l'ami : tu es la première personne qui ait jamais réussit à me couper.  
-Je suis flatté ! cria Salem avant de se lancer sur son adversaire, épées aux poings.

Mais cette fois-ci, Al para son attaque avec aisance. Les deux étant de grands épéistes, il ne serait pas facile de les départager.

-Mais ne crois pas que tu m'auras deux fois aussi facilement.

Ils séparèrent encore, le temps de s'envoyer d'autres piques :

-Je sais pas trop, mais on dirait que j'ai le plus de chance jusqu'ici ! disait celui aux yeux verts.  
-Que tu crois;" répondit le borgne.

Al prit avantage d'une ouverture dans la garde de Salem et pointa sa lame vers le visage de Salem.  
Ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment. Le temps sembla comme suspendu pendant un temps, temps qu'il fallut à Salem pour sourire narquoisement et dire :

"Ha, tu m'as manqué !  
-Oh, j'en ai conscience... Mais ça n'est pas le plus important.

Al eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'un flash blanc aveugla Salem et le fit soudainement cligner des yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour sentir le picotement d'une coupure juste sous l'oeil. Il écarquilla ses yeux et ne put retenir un :

-Quoi ?"

Il reposa son regard sur son adversaire et...

_Impossible !_

L'épée de Salem n'était plus une épée à proprement parler, mais était devenue un fléau fait de lames symétriques séparées. Ce fouet entourait Salem et empêchait tout mouvement. Tenant le fouet de sa main droite, Salem continuait de ricaner et dit :

"Ça n'est pas le plus important... pas quand on possède une épée comme celle-ci.  
-C'est... c'est un... balbutiait Amy.  
-Un Urumi ! cria Salem, pas très rassuré soudainement.  
-Exactement ! dit Al en donnant un nouveau coup de fouet.

Les lames dansaient autour de Salem, l'égratignant ça et là sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire si ce n'est se protéger le visage de son bras.

_Merde ! Merde !_

-Salem ! criait Mor'dy sur l'épaule d'Amy, tous deux effrayés par ce qui pourrait arriver à leur ami.

L'Urumi revint auprès de son maître, laissant à Salem l'espace et le temps nécessaires pour s'écarter, malgré la douleur de ses blessures. Même s'il était le perdant de l'histoire jusqu'ici, il ne put réprimer un sourire et dit :

-Hé hé hé... voilà qui est inattendu. J'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais une arme pareille. En réalité, j'ignorais même que ça existait encore.  
-Eh bien c'est le cas; dit Al en souriant aussi. Tu peux toujours abandonner si tu veux.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Cette bagarre commence à peine ! Hors de question que j'abandonne !  
-Comme tu veux.  
-Eh bien maintenant que tu m'as montré ce petit tour... permets-moi de t'en montrer un des miens."

Salem avait tout à coup un regard dur et acéré. Puis un vent étrangement chaleureux s'éleva autour de lui, l'entoura et finit par le dissimuler aux yeux de tous.  
Al ne souriait déjà plus, était sur ses gardes.

"Du vent ? dit Amy interloquée.  
-Oh ! On dirait que Salem a apprit de nouveaux trucs ! dit Mor'dy, pas plus surpris qu'autre chose.  
-Ce n'est que du vent; dit Al en ricanant. Ça ne va pas...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une présence sortit du tourbillon de vent et lui asséna un bel uppercut. Al en avait presque le coup craqué.

_Qu'est-ce que ?!_

Salem tenait toujours ses épées dans ses mains, y compris celle qu'il avait utilisé pour asséner le coup.

_Il m'a frappé avec le manche de son épée ? Et il a gardé la lame... dans ses mains ?!_

-Il a tenu la lame dans sa main ? dit Amy. Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que si Salem ne l'avait pas fait; expliqua Mor'dy; il aurait tranché la gorge de ce gars. Alors il a préféré le frapper avec son manche pour que le mec ne perde pas littéralement la tête et qu'il soit encore capable de bouger tandis que la lame se rétracte.  
Salem est peut-être un combattant doublé d'un Pirate... mais ce n'est pas un assassin."

Salem était retombé sur ses pattes, constatant avec douleur les dégâts qu'un tel coup a infligé à sa main droite. Elle était en sang et il avait beaucoup de mal à plier correctement ses doigts. Plutôt inquiet quand on savait qu'il était plus à l'aise avec sa main droite en général.

_Merde ! J'aurais dû savoir !_

Il n'eût cependant pas loisir de s'apitoyer davantage sur sa blessure, il avait encore un combat à gagner. Tandis qu'Al se tenait toujours le menton, Salem invoqua de nouveau le vent qui se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui à nouveau. Al se redressa et comprit ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

"Des Épées de Vent Jumelles ?!  
-Impressionné ? frima Salem.

Il enchaîna plusieurs attaques rapprochées qu'Al eut du mal à parer ou à esquiver. Et les feintes ne faisaient qu'empirer cet état de fait. Il profita même du fait qu'Al esquivait une de ses épées pour se faufiler derrière lui et lui asséner un coup de coude entre les omoplates.

-Argh ! cria-t-il sous la douleur.  
-Chef ! criait ses hommes.

Le jeune chef à l'oeil mauve chuta au sol, sous le sourire moqueur qui lui dit :

-Pas mal comme tour, pas vrai ? Euh, ça va ?"

Son adversaire ricana et se redressa peu à peu, avec difficulté. Son état peu reluisant ne l'empêcha pas de ricaner et de demander :

"Hé hé hé... pas mal en effet. Tu sais, tu aurais pu me tuer avec ce simple mouvement. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?  
-Je crois que la réponse est plutôt claire; dit Salem avec un sourire. Je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer. Je veux juste récupérer le collier, c'est tout.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Al ne soupire et reprenne la parole :

-Je vois... je dois bien reconnaître que tu es un valeureux adversaire... c'est pour cette raison que je vais te montrer mon petit tour de magie."

Soudainement, l'Urumi fut entouré d'une étrange énergie électrique.

"Whoa ! dit Salem.  
-Un éclair ?! dit Amy.  
-Donc ce n'est pas un simple Urumi ! ajouta Mor'dy.  
-Exactement; expliqua Al. J'ai volé cet Urumi il y a des années d'un certain Guerrier de la Foudre. Après l'avoir vaincu, évidemment.  
Quand on parle de gens puissants, il faisait partie des têtes de liste. Je l'ai rencontré un jour et je l'ai défié dans un combat à mort. J'en ai récolté une belle cicatrice, mais j'ai finis par le vaincre et lui prendre cet Urumi. Ça m'a prit un sacré moment pour pouvoir maîtriser cette arme à 100%.  
-Et... et cette cicatrice... où est-elle ?  
-Hé hé hé... Juste ici."

Ce faisant, il avait relevé la mèche qui camouflait son œil droit, révélant ainsi trois traces de griffes acérées cicatrisées depuis peu de temps. L'œil blessé semblait avoir moins d'éclat que son jumeau. Nos trois héros étaient effarés par ce qu'ils voyaient, par le fait que le jeune homme ne semblait qu'à peine plus vieux qu'eux et qu'il était déjà marqué par l'horreur du monde.  
Ils n'eurent pourtant pas le temps de débattre davantage, l'Urumi tourbillonna de nouveau autour de son propriétaire. Propriétaire qui esquissait un sourire supérieur en disant :

"Pas très joli à regarder, hein ? Mais ça la valait largement. Maintenant... si nous commencions réellement ?  
-Hum hum hum; ricana Salem en empoignant fermement ses armes. Pourquoi on discute encore dans ce cas ? Terminons cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes !  
Mais alors qu'ils allait s'élancer une dernière fois l'un sur l'autre, ils furent interrompus par une voix désagréable criant :  
-**PAS SI VITE SALES GOSSES !**

Ils se tournèrent d'un mouvement commun et virent un pirate bien habillé aux cheveux grisonnants esquisser un sourire machiavélique :

-Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, l'Hispanique !  
-Oh génial; soupira Al.  
-Un mec que tu connais ? demanda Salem.  
-Apparemment oui.  
-Un ami ?  
-Nope. C'est juste un gugus qui me recherche parce que je l'ai battu aux cartes et il est persuadé que j'ai triché. Que puis-je dire ? Je suis juste un gars de 23 ans qui a de la chance. Mais on dirait que notre combat est terminé pour l'instant.

En effet, l'ambiance générale n'était plus vraiment propice à un combat un contre un. Au grand dam de Salem qui apréciait de plus en plus la ténacité et la force de son opposant.

-_Damned_; se résigna-t-il. Pff, j'imagine que je vais devoir attendre alors. J'vais aller au bar avec mes copains. T'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand t'en auras fini avec lui.  
-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire; dit le pirate grisonnant; puisque vous allez tous mourir ici et maintenant.  
-Quoi ?!" crièrent-ils ensemble sous l'étonnement général.

Mor'dy s'envola de l'épaule d'Amy et alla se planter devant le pirate pour essayer de pourparler.

"Attendez une minute ! dit l'oiseau. On a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Vous...  
-**La ferme !** cria le pirate en frappant Mor'dy, ce qui l'envoya au sol sur ses ailes.  
-Hé ! cria Al  
Amy se précipita vers l'oiseau et le prit aussi délicatement que possible dans ses bras, malgré toute l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.  
Salem lui, avait écarquillé les yeux et avait déjà sur le visage un air furieux.

-Comment avez-vous osé vous en prendre à Mor'dy ! cria Amy avec colère.  
-Cette chose a un nom ? répliqua le pirate avec dédain. Cet oiseau ferait mieux de se taire et de mourir. Créature inutile.  
-Créature inutile ? murmura Salem entre ses dents.  
-Espèce de fils de... cria Al en sortant son Urumi...

Lorsque soudainement une ombre passa à toute vitesse devant lui. Cette ombre était Salem, qui se précipitait sur l'agresseur de son oiseau préféré, l'expression aussi furieuse que celle d'un démon enragé sur le visage. Il hurla plus qu'il ne cria :

-**On va voir qui est la créature inutile quand j't'aurais coupé la tête !**  
-Oh, vraiment ! Amène-toi gamin ! dit le pirate en ricanant et en sortant son épée.

Mais alors que leurs épées allaient faire plus ample connaissance, un grand mur de flammes apparut entre eux, les empêchant d'aller plus loin encore. Alors qu'ils étaient encore sous le choc de la surprise, soudainement les flammes rentrèrent sur elles-même avant de s'extérioriser dans une grande explosion orangée. Les deux adversaires furent soufflés de part et d'autre de la place en criant :

**-OH MON DIEU !**  
**-WHOA !**  
-Whoa ! murmura Amy.

Les spectateurs eux-mêmes étaient estomaqués.

-Mais d'où est-ce que _ça_ ça venait !  
-Salem... dit une voix de baryton particulièrement agacée. Je t'ai laissé seul pendant à peine 20 minutes et tu as réussit à te faire entraîné dans une bagarre... Ennuyeux à mourir.

Apparu soudainement le Capitaine dans son long manteau noir, sa peau d'albâtre et ses belles boucles d'ébènes. Il pointait les deux épéistes, son collier rouge brillant de tous ses feux.

-Mais là encore j'avais terminé les courses il y a longtemps. Alors j'imagine que je vais simplement nettoyer ton bazar.  
-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Al, encore impressionné par l'entrée de cette espèce de mannequin.  
-Ah ouais ! J'avais totalement oublié cette histoire ! Ma faute !  
-Euh... qui est cet homme ? demanda Amy timidement.  
-C'est le Cap'taine.  
-Oh."

Mor'dy se mit soudainement à gémir dans les bras de la jeune fille, faisant revenir son ami Humain à ses côtés, inquiet et confus.  
Sherlock leur accorda un regard avant de se faire interpellé par le pirate grisonnant, toujours furieux d'avoir été interrompu tout à l'heure.

"**Urgh !** Espèce... d'enfoiré ! Qui t'es, putain !  
-Marrant; dit Sherlock en soupirant. Vu à quel point cette situation est ennuyeuse à mourir et étant donné que vous avez blessé notre vigie/provision d'urgence, je ne me sens pas particulièrement d'humeur à vous donner mon nom. Idiot.  
-**Espèce de**... ! Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?!  
-_Tentative d'en avoir quelque chose à carrer. Incapacité d'en avoir quelque chose à carrer. Arrêt. Process failed. Intérêt non capté._  
Est-ce que ça répond à votre question ?"

Il avait déblatéré ce discours avec une voix blasée et sans état d'âme. Inutile donc de préciser qu'à chaque phrase prononcée, le pirate était de plus en plus énervé et on voyait de plus en plus de veines apparaître sur son front. Il finit par craquer et hurla en se jetant sur le Capitaine :

"**Espèce de... ! Ça y est gros malin ! T'es mort !**"

Il balança son épée pour tenter de décapiter notre héros, cependant :

"Ridicule."

Sherlock esquiva le coup sans grand effort, et sans que son adversaire ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il dégaina son épée et fit une belle marque sur le nez et la joue de son "adversaire". Le pirate s'était arrêté et écarquillait ses yeux sous le coup de cette coupure, tellement rapide qu'il ne l'avait pas vu faire. Sherlock s'était mit en garde et dit d'une voix toujours aussi je-m'en-foutiste :

"Quelle perte de temps. J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire. Comme revenir auprès de quelqu'un qui en vaut réellement la peine. Et pourtant je reste ici à perdre mon temps et mon énergie à me battre avec vous. Vous êtes ennuyeusement chanceux, vous savez ?

_Attendez une minute_; se disait le pirate... _Quand a-t-il dégainé son épée ? Non... Quand a-t-il seulement bougé ?_

-Est-ce qu'il... commença Amy  
-... A simplment fait le moindre mouvement ? termina Al. Mais qui c'est, ce gars ?  
-Hé hé hé; ricana le pirate en retrouvant son assurance. Je dois admettre que t'es un rapide. Mais tu me sous-estimes. Je suis le Pirate le plus craint et le plus puissant de ce côté-ci des Caraïbes ! Et je n'ai encore **jamais** été vaincu !  
-Mmmm... fit Sherlock avec une tête pensive.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'i's'passe, l'ami ? T'as l'air inquiet. Tu flippes ?  
-Non. C'est juste que pendant que vous parliez dans le vide, j'essayais de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien vous faire croire que j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de vos histoires ?  
-**OK LA T'ES MORT !** hurla le pirate à nouveau humilié par la langue bien pendue du Capitaine.

Le pirate abattit de nouveau sa lame sur la tête de Sherlock, et il en ressortit un grand choc qui fit s'élever la poussière entre eux. Le pirate ricana :

-Hé hé hé ! Enfin débarrassé de cet enfoiré !  
-Vos attaques sont très lentes et faibles; dit Sherlock qui s'était faufilé derrière le pirate. C'est tout ce que vous avez à me proposer ?

Le pirate se retourna, estomaqué de voir un tel adversaire.

-C...Comment t'as...  
-Evidemment, vous manquez cruellement de pratique en escrime. Vous êtes toujours occupé à frimer devant votre équipage pour les faire faire tout le travaille à votre place. J'imagine que c'est votre premier vrai combat depuis... au moins une bonne vingtaine d'années.  
-Qu... Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Tu sais rien du tout ! cria le pirate en tentant de le décapiter à nouveau, coup qui fut esquivé aussi facilement que les précédants.  
-Oh, je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir; répliqua Sherlock en profitant d'une baisse de garde pour le désarmer puis pour pointer ensuite son épée sur la gorge de son adversaire.

Ce dernier était terrifié.

-Jésus !  
-Non, mais pas loin."

Le pirate se recula et tomba sur son derrière, figé de stupeur devant la force du Capitaine. Tous étaient estomaqués par ce combat.

"Incroyable; murmurait Amy.  
-Vous avez perdu; dit Sherlock avec un sourire triomphant.  
-Qui est-ce ? murmurait Al.  
-Q... Qui es-tu ?" demanda le Pirate.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas de course et virent Molly et Greg se précipiter vers eux en les appelant, inquiets de n'avoir de leurs nouvelles que maintenant.

"Mor'dy ! Salem ! cria Molly.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'i's'passe ?! continua Greg.  
-Molly ! appela Salem. Mor'dy est blessé !  
-Vous l'êtes tous les deux ! rappela Greg. On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?  
-Tout va bien, Lestrade; commença à expliquer le Capitaine. Juste un petit combat à l'épée.  
-Si c'est juste ça, Capitaine Holmes.  
-**HOLMES !?** crièrent en même temps Al, Amy et le pirate (_décidément_).

Ce dernier enchaîna :

-Le Capitaine Pirate consultant ?! Celui que Barbe Noire lui-même craint !?  
-En chair et en os; répondit le consultant. Maintenant que vous connaissez mon identité, j'imagine que vous tuer est la seule option qu'il me reste. Mais ça ne serait qu'une autre perte de temps étant donné que vous ne pouvez même pas vous battre. Alors je vous suggère de courir, si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre vie."

Le pirate trembla un temps, puis il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'un lapin pendant l'époque de la chasse. Sherlock soupira et se retourna vers son équipage.

"Choix judicieux; dit-il. Maintenant Salem.  
-Oui Cap'taine ? répondit l'interpellé.  
-Quitte à te faire impliqué dans un combat, tu aurais pu choisir un meilleur adversaire que ce gugus.  
-Euh... en fait c'est pas moi qu'il voulait combattre. C'est Al ici-présent que je combattais.  
-C'est vrai, Monsieur"; confirma le brun aux yeux mauves.

Sherlock le fixa un temps, rassemblant dans sa tête toutes les informations dont il avait besoin sur son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci était assez perturbé par le regard transperçant du brun pâlichon, quand celui-ci dit simplement :

"Hispanique.  
-Quoi ?! dit Al, une goutte de gêne sur la tempe.  
-Hispanique ?! remarqua Salem. Tu m'as jamais dit que t'étais un Hispanique !  
-Ben t'as jamais posé la question; fit remarquer Al.  
-A la base; commença le Capitaine; tu es né en Grande-Bretagne mais tes parents ont été assassinés quand tu étais enfant. Les Hispaniques t'ont recueilli, élevé et ton enseigné leurs coutumes. Quand tu as grandis tu as commencé à prendre tes propres décisions. Tu as donc décidé de devenir un Pirate pour te faire un nom. Tu t'es très souvent battu, surtout dans ce combat contre le Chevalier de la Foudre, ce qui explique ce qui est arrivé à ton œil droit. Ai-je raison ?

Al resta un temps silencieux et gêné, avant de devoir reconnaître :

-Vous êtes exactement comme les rumeurs vous décrivent. Le Pirate qui peut voir le passé de chacun.  
-Evidemment. Est-ce que tu es bon pour tenir la barre ?  
-La barre ? répéta Al sans s'en rendre compte. Euh... oui pourquoi ?  
-Accepterais-tu de rejoindre mon équipage en tant que Gouverneur ?  
-Euh ? Vraiment ? dit Al un peu choqué.  
-Ouais ! dit un Salem plus qu'enthousiaste. C'est une super idée !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas; continua le Capitaine. Ton gros ami peut venir aussi.  
-Hé ! cria le gros bras.

Al réfléchit un temps avant de finalement accepter.

-Euh... demanda timidement Amy. Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ?  
-Amy... tenta de refuser Salem, mais il fut interrompu par son Capitaine.  
-Elle peut venir aussi du moment qu'elle s'en sorte avec son rôle de Navigatrice. Et puis ça ne sera qu'une aide de notre part, puisqu'elle chercher à se venger de la personne qui a tué ses parents.  
-Quoi ?! dit Amy. C... Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?! Il n'y a aucune chance que vous..."

Elle fut interrompue par le regard de tueur de Sherlock, qui en avait assez de se répéter et semblait la défier de terminer sa phrase. En clair, il n'était pas des plus encouragements et Amy préféra se taire.

* * *

L'équipage nouvellement reconstitué se mit ensuite en route pour le village, les blessés essayant de se soutenir les uns les autres.

"T'inquiètes pas Mor'dy; murmurait Salem à son ami. On rentre à la maison."

_Ça me fait penser..._

"Eh Rat de bibliothèque; interpella Al.  
-C'est Amy; répliqua cette dernière.  
-Ouais, ouais. Tiens... c'est à toi je crois.

Il sortit le collier de la jeune fille de sa poche et le lui rendit.

"Mon collier ! dit-elle en le reprenant. Tu me le rends ?  
-Ben on fait partie du même équipage désormais, en plus ça a l'air important pour toi alors...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en larmes et lui disant :

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Excuse-moi de vous avoir cambriolé ! Je ne le ferai plus jamais ! Désolée pour les larmes, mais je suis tellement heureuse..."

Elle était tout bonnement adorable avec son petit sourire timide en retirant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux, au point qu'Al ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

"Eh les gars vous venez ? appela Salem.  
-On arrive ! dit Amy en reprenant la marche.  
-Ouais... on arrive" murmura Al, les joues encore roses.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur la belle bleue, Moriarty continuait de s'inquiéter de la progression de son ennemi.

"Ainsi donc... Sherlock est à la rechercher des quatre joyaux pour me vaincre et en plus nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la Sirène. Quelle situation compliquée.  
-Nous allons la trouver; le rassura son second. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur la recherche des joyaux avant que Sherlock ne les trouve.

Moriarty réfléchit aux paroles de Seb, puis il soupira en souriant :

-J'imagine que tu as raison. On ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, la Sirène peut attendre. Ce qui nous laisse tout le temps du monde pour commencer le deuxième round; ricana-t-il en posant sa main sur le torse nu de son compagnon.

Après cette partie de jambes en l'air plus qu'endiablée, il voulait à tout prix ressentir à nouveau le corps fier et puissant de Moran.

-Déjà ? sourit le blond. Vous êtes vraiment un Démon sauvage. Pas que je m'en plaigne.  
-Suis-je suffisamment sauvage pour que tu tiennes le coup ?  
-Découvrons-le."

Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues se cherchant et se combattant pour la domination. Ils furent cependant interrompus dans leurs préliminaires par Kensie, qui débarqua de nulle part en toussotant pour faire connaître sa présence. Avec une moue agacé, le Pirate Démon et son second la regardèrent.

"Ah... Kensie... dit Moriarty. Nous allons bientôt atteindre notre destination. Sherlock aussi sera bientôt là. Je veux que tu l'y attendes. Et dès que tu le vois... tue-le.  
-A vos ordres; répondit cette dernière après un temps de silence.  
-Bien. Maintenant disparais. Seb et moi avons des affaires à régler; s'accrocha le brun au cou de son compagnon.  
-En effet; confirma le blond en retourna Moriarty sur le lit. Mais à ma manière.  
-Evidemment."

N'ayant pas plus envie que ça de les voir se prendre le choux l'un l'autre, Kensie quitta les appartements du Capitaine en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Cette histoire risquait d'être plus compliquée que prévu.

* * *

De retour sur l'île, nos marins préférés étaient finalement arrivés au village, une grande première pour nos deux nouveaux Navigateurs.

"Wouah; souffla Al. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait un passage secret entre ce village et Tortuga ?  
-Incroyable; ajouta Amy.  
-Ça vous dirait de faire un p'tit tour ? proposa Salem.  
-Si ça ne dérange pas.  
-On a pas le temps de jouer les guides touristiques, Salem; trancha le Capitaine. On va bientôt se remettre en mer.  
-Bon retour à vous tous; dit Mrs Hudson avec son sourire habituel.  
-Merci Mrs Hudson; répondit Sherlock. Je vais chercher John. Vous et l'équipage, préparez-vous à lever l'ancre, nous partons très bientôt.  
-A vos ordres, Capitaine."

Et tandis que Sherlock se hâta vers sa chambre où il a laissé le Merlien, Mrs Hudson fit un peu plus connaissance avec les deux petits nouveaux.  
Sherlock entra dans la chambre en appelant John, pour trouver le concerné endormi dans son lit. Le brun se rapprocha du blond au bois dormant et lui appuya sur la joue pour le réveiller petit à petit.

"John; dit-il doucement. C'est l'heure de se réveiller."

_Mais pour une étrange raison... je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller._

"Mmm..." marmonna l'endormi dans son oreiller.

Sherlock passa sa paume sur sa joue. Il avait l'impression de regarder un petit animal en train de lutter pour ne pas se réveiller.

_Si adorable... si beau..._

"Tellement familier"; murmura le brun en se rapprochant du blond.

Peu à peu, ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celle de John.

_Je..._

Il était sur le point de sceller leurs lèvres et...

"Capitaine ! appela Greg. Nous sommes prêts.

Par réflexe, Sherlock s'écarta du lit de quelques mètres en deux secondes. Il semblait des plus confus par sa propre attitude, et un peu déçu par l'entrée impromptue de Greg qui l'a interrompu.

-Vous avez l'ai tendu; fit remarquer le grisonnant. Il y a un problème ?  
-Non... répondit doucement le Capitaine.  
-Eh bien on est prêts à partir alors c'est quand vous voulez."

Et ainsi Greg quitta la pièce.  
Sherlock souffla un coup et se pencha à nouveau sur l'endormi en disant doucement :

"John, réveille-toi."

Le blond secoua un peu la tête pour se libérer du sommeil, ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et dit à son interlocuteur :

"Oh, vous êtes rentré."

Sherlock ne le montrait pas, mais à l'intérieur, ces grands yeux le perturbaient profondément. Ravalant sa gêne, il vit John se redresser sur le lit et lui annonça :

"On est prêt à partir dès maintenant.  
-Alors vous avez trouvé toutes les provisions nécessaires .  
-En effet. Nous avons aussi recruté de nouveaux membres d'équipage. Cette quête sera très dangereuse. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà.  
-Je... je comprends; dit le Merlien en rougissant et essayant de paraître le plus confiant possible. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider.  
-Exactement ce que j'attendais de ta part."

Sherlock prit les pans du drap et recouvrit les jambes de John, à la surprise de ce dernier.

"On ne veut pas que les filles aient une crise en te voyant ainsi" expliqua-t-il simplement.

Puis il plaça ses bras de part et d'autre des épaules et des genoux du blond et le souleva comme il l'avait fait l'autre jour.

"Ah ! cria John de surprise.  
-Accroche-toi à moi si tu ne veux pas tomber; dit le brun.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin d'un second conseil pour passer rapidement ses bras autour de son porteur, sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. Rougissant comme une tomate, John murmura timidement dans le coup du Capitaine :

-S'il-vous-plaît, ne me lâchez pas.  
-Eh relax; répondit Sherlock. Je ne vais pas te lâcher."

Le Merlien tira une petite moue en se laissant aller à ses pensées pendant que son Capitaine marchait vers le port.

_Ben s'il a dit qu'il ne me lâcherais pas, il ne le fera pas. Mais ça reste tout de même embarrassant pour lui d'avoir à me porter comme une princesse._

Il prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

"Euh... Capitaine...  
-Hm ?  
-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à marcher, s'il-vous-plaît ?  
-Pourquoi donc ? dit Sherlock, surpris.  
-Eh bien, parce que vous ne pourrez pas me porter tout le temps. En plus ça pourrait être utile. Et...  
-Je comprends. On va t'apprendre."

John eut un sourire doux en remerciant son Capitaine. Sherlock en rougit et détourna les yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur le chemin à prendre.  
Décidément, la pureté et l'innocence de ce Merlien allait le tuer.

* * *

Sur le pont du Palais Mental, les petits nouveaux profitaient de la vue du navire.

"Alors c'est ça le _Palais Mental_; dit Amy, impressionnée.  
-Eh oui; dit Mrs Hudson avec un sourire.  
-Vous savez, c'est assez étrange; continua la jeune fille pensivement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais me faire engager sur un navire aussitôt. Mais j'y suis enfin. Et maintenant... je vais pouvoir enfin obtenir ma vengeance ! serra-t-elle le poing de rage.

Mrs Hudson tenta d'apaiser sa colère en lui conseillant de prendre son temps et d'apprécier le voyage. Amy réfléchit à ses paroles puis alla dans ce sens avec le sourire.

Du côté de la Médecin de Bord, Molly s'occuper de nos trois blessés et posait le dernier pansement de Salem sur sa joue.

"Et voilà ! dit Molly avec un sourire satisfait. Vous voilà soignés les garçons.  
-Merci Molly; dit Salem.  
-Merci; continua Al.  
-Et comment va Mor'dy ? demanda le brun aux yeux verts, inquiet.  
-J'ai tout ce que j'ai pu pour le soigner; expliqua Molly. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour son aile cassée.  
-Mor'dy...  
-T'inquiètes pas; dit l'oiseau avec un petit sourire vaillant; je vais bien. Mais je crois que je serais incapable de voler pendant un moment."

Sur le pont arrivèrent ensuite leur Capitaine et leur Merlien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sherlock.  
-Cap'taine; dit Salem. Mor'dy ne peut plus voler...  
-Je vois...  
-Capitaine; dit John. Je peux aider Mor'dy.  
-Tu crois ?  
-J'en suis certain.  
-Dans ce cas-là, tu peux faire ton truc.  
-Merci Monsieur.

Sherlock déposa John près de Salem, qui tenait son ami oiseau dans ses bras.

-Laisse-moi l'examiner; dit-il au jeune homme.  
-Euh.. d'accord; dit celui-ci. Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour lui ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas."

John examina l'aile du perroquet, se concentra et fit étinceler sa Pierre de Vie puis ses mains.  
Soudainement, les blessures de Mor'dy, Salem et Al étincelèrent à leur tour pour disparaître peu à peu, sous la surprise des concernés. Même les pansements n'avaient plus de raison d'être.

Lorsque tout s'arrêta, John soupira sous l'effort en disant :

"C'est fait."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'examinaient sous toutes les coutures, admirant l'absence soudaine de leurs cicatrices de combat.

"Mes blessures sont... commença Salem.  
-Complètement guéries ! termina Al.  
-Salem ! appela Mor'dy en train de rebattre des ailes à nouveau. Ça a fonctionné ! Je vole !  
-Mor'dy ! souria le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est trop génial !  
-Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux; remarqua John en rabattant son drap sur ses épaules, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça me rassure. Ravi d'avoir pu vous aider.  
-Johnny" dirent-ils en même temps avant de lui prendre les mains et de dire, avec la reconnaissance ancrée sur le visage :  
"Merci de nous avoir soignés ! Nous te devons une reconnaissance éternelle !  
-Désormais tu as notre amitié et notre confiance !  
-Ok, je crois que c'est bon là" les interrompit Sherlock en rappelant sa présence et porta de nouveau John dans ses bras.

Il leur tourna le dos et repartit de l'autre côté du bateau, sous les yeux ahuris des trois camarades.

"Est-ce que...  
- ... C'était...  
-... De la jalousie ?"

Puis ils ricanèrent et se sourirent et eurent des sourires diaboliquement complices. Oh comme leur voyage allait être amusant !

* * *

Du côté du Capitaine et de sa "princesse", ils étaient sur le pont supérieur quand Sherlock aperçut Greg et lui demanda :

"Lestrade, est-ce que le réservoir est rempli ?  
-On vient juste de le terminer. Vous arrivez juste à temps.

Greg se tenait devant un grand bac transparent rempli d'eau, ressemblant presque à un aquarium sans poissons.

-Je savais pas que vous aviez ça; dit John sous la surprise.  
-On ne savait pas non plus jusqu'à ce qu'on ait finalement exploré tout le Palais Mental. C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur ce bateau."

Sherlock proposa à John de nager un peu dans le bac pour voir s'il pouvait s'accommoder de l'eau douce, ce que ce dernier accepta. Greg alla chercher les autres pour leur proposer de voir le Merlien nager dans le réservoir, histoire que les deux petits nouveaux fassent un peu plus connaissance avec lui. Sherlock avait fait s'asseoir le blond sur le bord du réservoir et l'avait débarrassé de son drap pour l'encourager à sauter. Ce dernier s'appuya sur ses bras (ses jambes étant encore un peu faibles) et il se laissa glisser pour finalement tomber selon les lois de la gravité dans un grand

**SPLASH !**

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa Pierre briller de mille feux. Ses jambes semblèrent fondre l'une dans l'autre pour former une queue de poisson bleutée. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent pour ressembler à des ouïes. Sa transformation était complète, le petit Humains ne pouvant utiliser ses jambes avait laissé place à un Merlien gracieux et confiant. Sherlock était redescendu du bord et disait :

"Si tu veux, essaye de t'ajuster au réservoir. Tu peux toujours nager dans l'océan du moment que tu restes près du navire. Mais si l'eau de mer est trop froide tu peux toujours remonter et revenir dans le réservoir pour... nager."

Il eut du mal à terminer sa phrase, captivé par la danse aquatique qu'effectuait John pour s'adapter à l'eau douce, avec le sourire. Le brun ressentait une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine et ne pouvait quitter le Merlien des yeux.

_Comme il est beau_; se disait-il. _Attends, qu'est-ce que je viens de... Mieux vaut ne pas y penser._

Il reprit constance et s'adressa à John de l'autre côté du verre :

"John, ça va dans le réservoir ?  
-Impect ! dit ce dernier avec un sourire. C'est plus confortable que ce à quoi je m'attendais en fait.

Les autres arrivèrent en masse en lui demandant comment était l'eau et le réservoir. Il s'en accomodait facilement. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers leurs nouveaux camarades. Amy avait posé sa main sur ses lèvres en disant :

-Seigneur ! Un Merlien !

Et Salem s'était soudainement mis sur ses gardes.

-Pas étonnant qu'il ait été capable de nous soigner; dit-il d'une voix ferme. Vous savez, j'ai entendu pas mal d'histoires sur le Peuple des Mers. Sur leurs affaires de séductions et de noyades de marins ou encore du fait qu'ils pouvaient invoquer les tempêtes. J'ai également entendu dire qu'ils étaient particulièrement dangereux sur un bateau.  
-Ces histoires sont véridiques; contra Sherlock; mais je peux t'assurer que celui-ci est inoffensif.  
-Je vois. Eh bien, je n'ai rien de particulier contre lui. Mais je garderai tout de même un oeil sur l'ui à votre place. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Oui Monsieur. Si on me cherche -ou pas d'ailleurs- je serai à la barre. Dites-moi quand on est prêt à partir.

Al quitta la compagnie et s'isola de son côté. Salem regarda l'Hispanique, choqué de son attitude envers John.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est méfiant envers John ? demanda-t-il.  
-Juste des superstitions hispaniques; expliqua Sherlock.  
-Euh... appela timidement John. Si ça ne dérange personne, j'aimerais bien sortir.  
-Vas-y."

John s'extirpa du réservoir et reprit le drap qu'il portait depuis tout à l'heure, il ferma les yeux et reprit sa forme Humaine.

"Deuxième fois que je me transforme; dit-il; et ça me fait toujours bizarre.  
-C'est l'heure du goûter ! dit Mrs Hudson en souriant, un plateau de tartines dans les mains qu'elle distribua à tout le monde. Le goûter d'aujourd'hui ce sont des toasts à la confiture ! Tiens John."

Devant l'enthousiasme général, John prit un toast avec de la gélatine rouge. Mais ne sut pas ce qu'il devait en faire, n'ayant jamais vu une telle chose de toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il devait manger ceci et restait à fixer son toast comme un enfant. Devant son air perdu, Sherlock soupira et lui dit :

"Laisse-moi te montrer."

Il croqua un morceau de son propre toast pour montrer à John ce qu'il devait en faire et l'avala devant lui.

"Tu vois ? dit-il. C'est bon. A ton tour."

John était encore un peu dubitatif mais se décida à croquer dans son toast. Il mâcha le pain mélangé à la confiture et l'avala.  
Il le trouva délicieux.  
Tout sourire, il se mit à grignoter son toast comme un petit chaton, au grand plaisir du reste de l'équipage qui rougissait ou disait "Trop mignon !"

Sherlock eut un sourire attendrit, puis déclara qu'il était grand temps de lever l'ancre. Il fit consulter la carte à Amy, puis indiqua à Allister de prendre la direction du sud-est jusqu'à la prochaine île au joyau. Amy voulut cependant ajouter quelque chose avant de laisser son Capitaine repartir :

"Euh, Capitaine. J'aimerais vous remercier de m'avoir laissée rejoindre votre équipage. Et avoir empêché ce pirate de tuer Salem. La manière et la facilité avec laquelle vous l'avez vaincu était incroyable !  
-Il n'y a pas à me remercier. D'autant que tu as tort sur un point. Je n'ai pas empêché le pirate de tuer Salem, c'est Salem que j'ai empêché de commettre un meurtre."

Et ceci dit, il s'en retourna à ses préoccupations sans prêter attention au regard interloqué que lui lançait Amy. Il eut un dernier regard vers Salem, rigolant avec Mor'dy. Il semblait si différent de ce qu'il avait vu à Tortuga...

_Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache. Ils n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu._

* * *

Du côté du navire de Moriarty, Kensie terminait son dernier message à son cousin. Elle se devait d'être la plus discrète possible, sinon toute leur entourloupe tombera à l'eau et dans ce cas, qui sait ce qu'il arrivera. Ce fut pourtant avec douleur qu'elle repensa à sa dernière conversation "normale" avec Sherlock. Sa dernière preuve de fidélité envers lui...

[début du flashback]

_Elle avait été appelée dans la cabine de son Capitaine de cousin, là où généralement aucun membre de l'équipage n'avait le droit d'entrer. Le brun avait le dos tourné à la porte et regardait la mer par la fenêtre de sa cabine. Kensie laissa un silence agréable planer quelques temps, puis prit la parole :_

_"Tu voulais me parler ?_  
_-Une mutinerie va bientôt éclater; dit son cousin en se retournant vers elle._  
_-Quoi ?! Mais orchestrée par qui ?_  
_-Le Quartier-Maître Moriarty. Il semble qu'il y ait plus chez lui que ce que l'on peut voir._  
_-Je savais que ce gars ne ferait aucun bien. Tu as un plan ?_  
_-Oui. Je vais le laisser diriger la mutinerie pour pouvoir chercher et trouver un moyen de le vaincre lorsque nos routes se recroiseront. Et pour ça, tu vas devoir faire semblant de me trahir."_

_Devant le visage choqué de sa cousine, il préféra continuer à parler :_

_"Je sais que la trahison est la dernière chose à laquelle tu peux penser, mais écoute-moi attentivement : j'ai besoin que tu rejoignes l'équipage de Moriarty pour l'espionner et voir quel est son but. Il faut que tu fasses tout ce que tu peux pour gagner sa confiance. Et si jamais il t'ordonne de me tuer, ce qu'il fera sans aucun doute... je veux que tu suives ses ordres._

_Kensie garda le silence encore un temps, suffisamment pour que Sherlock ajoute :_

_-Je sais que tu peux faire ça, cousine. Tu dois me faire confiance. Ils sont en train de faire un débat sur le plan de la mutinerie sous le pont. Ne sois pas en retard._  
_-Et si... balbutia-t-elle. Et si j'hésite ?_  
_-N'hésite jamais. Fais ce que tu dois faire. C'est un ordre, Kensie."_

[fin du flashback]

Kensie repensait encore à ce jour où elle avait participé à la condamnation à mort de son cousin. La culpabilité avait beau lui serrer le coeur, elle devait faire ce que lui avaient ordonné ses deux Capitaines. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et murmura :

"Comme le dit toujours le cousin Mycroft, les sentiments et les émotions sont les seuls obstacles. Je sais ce que je dois faire."

* * *

Sur le pont du _Palais Mental_, ou plutôt à l'intérieur d'une des cabines, John était toujours assis sur un lit, son drap sur les épaules. Tout à coup, Salem et Mor'dy entrèrent dans la chambre avec les vêtements choisis par le Capitaine. Ils avaient été chargés de l'aider à s'habiller, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire puisqu'il était le tout premier Merlien à pouvoir se changer en un être humain et donc à porter les vêtements qui allaient avec. Sherlock était même passé voir comment ça se passait et se retira aussi discrètement qu'il ne s'était faufilé. Il se promenait sur le pont, l'air pensif.

_Nous allons finalement pouvoir obtenir le premier joyau pour vaincre le Démon Pirate._

Sauf qu'il avait autre chose qui continuait de lui tarauder l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de nouveau de se remémorer le visage de son sauveur. Mais...

_Rien à faire... plus je pense à lui, plus son image devient floue. Et pourtant John correspond tellement à sa description. Si seulement j'avais pu voir ses yeux..._

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux avant de murmurer :

"Je dois être certain avant de lui en parler."

Quelques minutes plus tard, John était maintenant habillé du pardessus en laine rayé noir et blanc, de son pantalon en toile bleutée et de ses bottes en cuir brun. On avait en plus enveloppé ses cheveux blonds dans une écharpe bleue et attaché une ceinture de toile noire autour des hanches. Maintenant, il restait à lui apprendre à marcher. Sauf qu'il eut à peine le temps de se dresser en s'appuyant sur une chaise que Salem l'avait déjà emporté dans ses bras au sommet du mât, histoire de "jouer à la corde" selon leurs propres termes. Le but était de sauter du mât tout en tenant une corde et de lâcher ladite corde au moment propice pour atterrir. Salem sauta en premier, malgré le malaise de John et les conseils d'Al qui n'y voyait qu'une mauvaise idée. Il lâcha la corde et fit un salto arrière avant d'atterrir sur le pont. Il eut droit à son petit instant de frime :

"Salem, tu es le **king** !"

Il voulut voir comment s'en sortait John, mais ce dernier avait oublié de lâcher la corde et maintenant que l'élan l'avait fait se balancer tout le long du navire, il revenait à son point de départ, sous le regard angoissé de ses camarades. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Sherlock pour sortir sur le pont, attiré par le bruit ambiant. Et malencontreusement, il fit une collision de connaissance avec le Merlien.

"**Attention devant !** cria le blond.  
-_**What the Fuck ?!**_" cria le brun, une goutte de gêne sur la tempe.

Cela n'empêcha ni John d'atterrir sur le torse de son Capitaine, ni Sherlock de tomber à la renverse sous le poids du jeune homme. John en ferma les yeux de panique, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se rendit compte que ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres à peine de celles de Sherlock. Il aurait suffit d'une petite impulsion d'un côté ou de l'autre pour qu'ils s'embrassent. Le blond rougit comme un enfant et sentit son coeur battre à grande vitesse.

_Trop... trop près..._

Sherlock interrompu son monologue en disant de son habituelle voix de baryton :

"Tu comptes faire le premier mouvement ou bien c'est à moi de de le faire ?"

Gêné, John se redressa très vite et balbutia des excuses. Le Capitaine épousseta et constata :

"Je vois que tu ne peux toujours pas marcher. Alors que j'avais spécifiquement demandé à _certains_ de t'aider.  
-C'est Mor'dy qui a eut l'idée ! s'empressa de dire Salem.  
-Eh t'étais pas contre non plus ! répliqua l'oiseau.  
-Attendez, John ne peut toujours pas marcher ? demanda Al. Je croyais que vous vous en occupiez !  
-Eh ben...  
-Pour l'amour de Dieu..." soupira Sherlock.

Il se redressa et remit John sur pieds.

"Ok John. On va y aller doucement. Essaye de marcher le long de la rambarde jusqu'au pied du mât."

Pour John, ça avait l'air très compliqué, mais il prit son courage à deux mais et prit appui sur la rambarde. Il fit un premier pas chancelant, puis un second, puis encore quelques-uns, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne tremblent encore plus et qu'il manque de tomber. Il se rattrapa très vite à la rambarde et après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, il se redressa doucement.

"C'est plus compliqué que ce que j'imaginais; dit John en rougissant.  
-Ça va aller Johnny ! l'encouragea Salem.  
-Tu y es presque !" renchérit Mor'dy.

John eut un regard sceptique sur toute cette histoire, mais continua ses efforts malgré tout. Peu après, Greg et Molly avaient rejoint Al à la barre et tous trois regardaient les progrès de leur Merlien. Mais le plus impressionnant pour eux, c'était le fait que le Capitaine l'aide à marcher, Sherlock Holmes ayant la réputation de ne se préoccuper que de lui-même. Voilà qui était étrange.  
John avait finalement atteint le mât auquel il s'était littéralement agrippé pour ne pas retomber sur le pont. Il était essoufflé et avait les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux et se répétait :

_Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai fait..._

"Très bien John; appela Sherlock. Maintenant, essaye de revenir vers moi."

John était éreinté de ces efforts, mais lâcha le mât et se redressa. Il continua doucement sa route, sous les encouragements de l'équipage. Bien qu'il soit reconnaissant de la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient, ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Mais ça valait le coup de faire un effort alors il ne se plaint pas et continua.

_Allez... j'y suis presque..._

Cependant, son corps refusa de continuer et il finit par trébucher et manquer de tomber sous les exclamations de peur de ses camarades. Il ne rencontra pourtant pas le sol, puisque Sherlock le rattrapa de justesse et le serra contre son torse. John leva les yeux vers son Capitaine, qui sourit en lui disant :

"Dommage, ça y était presque."

John balbutia un "merci" en rougissant et s'écarta sans pour autant lâcher son appui sur les bras du grand brun. Il était gêné de ne pas avoir réussit à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple en tant qu'Humain.

"Désolé d'avoir échoué; dit-il timidement. J'essayerai encore.  
-Ne sois pas ridicule; dit le brun toujours aussi doux. Tes jambes se sont affaiblies n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, c'est juste que -wah !

John faillit tomber une nouvelle fois mais Sherlock le maintenait fermement dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais !"

Tout l'équipage était tout simplement attendri par la douceur et la tendresse de ce début de relation.

"Je me doutais que ça pourrait arriver; dit le brun en fouillant les poches intérieures de son manteau. Alors j'ai pris ça pour toi.

Et il sortit une canne noire au manche en plaqué platine et la posa dans les mains du blond.

-Tu n'as qu'à l'utiliser pour t'entraîner."

John fit tourner la canne dans ses mains, puis posa le bout au sol avant de s'appuyer sur le manche. Il fit quelques pas titubants, essayant d'accorder ses jambes avec la canne, puis prit de l'assurance pour faire le tour et revenir auprès de son Capitaine. Il dit en un sourire :

"Ça fonctionne ! Je marche !  
-Evidemment; dit le brun en acquiesçant. Je n'en aurais pas moins attendu de la part d'un Capitaine de la Garde du Peuple des Mers.  
-Hein ? fit le blond qui n'avait jusque-là jamais décrocher un mot sur lui-même. Comment avez-vous pu...  
-Oh oh; fit Salem en voyant la catastrophe arriver.  
-_Damned_; ajouta Greg qui partageait sa manière de penser.  
-Au départ; exposa Sherlock de son air supérieur habituel; tu as rejoint l'armée des mers pour arrêter une guerre entre les Merliens et d'autres créatures marines, et tu as immédiatement été gradé Capitaine grâce à tes aptitudes. Et à en juger par ta manière de marcher jusqu'ici, tu t'étais entraîné depuis un long moment. N'importe quel Merlien dans ta situation serait tombé dès son premier pas.  
Mais un jour ton Roi et ta Reine ont découvert ton petit manège et t'ont interdit de le reprendre. Tu n'as plus essayé de marcher depuis ce jour.  
Ai-je raison ? conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.  
-Ça... c'était... commença le blond, cherchant ses mots.  
-_Et c'est parti_; lancèrent les membres de l'équipage, s'attendant aux répliques et insultes habituelles.  
-**C'était brillant !** dit-il, l'admiration visible sur son visage.  
-De **quoi** ?! firent Salem et Mor'dy, surpris.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il... commença un Greg interloqué.  
-Vient de dire ?" termina Molly, toute aussi interloquée.

Mais le plus interloqué était sans doute le Capitaine. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un qu'il venait d'analyser le complimentait pour avoir dévoilé ses secrets ! Avec le sourire en plus.

"Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il incrédule.  
-Sérieusement ! répondit John aussi excité qu'un enfant dans un magasin de sucreries. C'était extraordinaire ! Tout simplement extraordinaire !

Sherlock rougit et détourna le regard pour dire avec une petite moue gênée :

-Ce n'est pas ce que les gens de la terre ou de la mer me disent habituellement.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment le blond. Que disent-il habituellement ?  
-"Va te faire foutre."

John ricana gentiment devant la franchise de cette réponse.

-J'imagine qu'ils ne sauront jamais rien, dans ce cas présent."

Sherlock rougit encore plus et dû toussoter pour reprendre contenance et dire à John d'une voix plus ferme :

"Très bien. Entraîne-toi encore un peu avec la canne pour le reste du voyage. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Et il se retira en direction de sa cabine. John était plutôt inquiet, il avait l'impression d'avoir vexé le Capitaine alors qu'il n'avait dit que ce qu'il pensait en toute sincérité.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas John; dit Molly avec un doux sourire. Le Capitaine agit toujours comme ça."

* * *

Sherlock s'était réfugié dans la tranquillité de sa cabine, il soupira et repensa au visage de John quand il lui avait dit être impressionné par ses déductions. Ce sourire et ce regard avaient été d'une telle innocence et d'une telle pureté que le grand brun réputé pour être privé de coeur en avait été troublé. Il rougit et se massa doucement le bras en repensant à la phrase du Merlien.

_C'était brillant !_

"Je dois reconnaître... murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ce qu'il a dit... m'a un peu surpris... Mais ça m'a réellement fait plaisir."

* * *

**Encore désolée pour ce retard mais entre ma vie privée et la mort d'un de mes acteurs fétiches (ToT) j'ai pas été super motivée... Pour me rattraper, je vous promets de publier la dernière partie du chapitre 3 ce dimanche ! Et si je ne tiens pas parole, je m'engage personnellement à faire un marathon 'Transformers' ! **

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens et n'oubliez pas : reviews are love ! *yeux du Chat Potté*******


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà la dernière partie du troisième chapitre du comic ! Partie qui se bastonne de tous les côtés encore mais qui garde du fluffy ! Et que de révélations dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (même s'il ne reviewent pas et/ou ne followent pas) ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** (4/4)**

_"Ce qu'il a dit... m'a un peu surpris... Mais ça m'a réellement fait plaisir."_

Ainsi donc, le _Palais Mental_ continua son voyage sans obstacles. Pendant les trois jours que durèrent la traversée John s'habitua peu à peu à marcher et se comporter comme un un Humain. Il apprenait très vite pour un Merlien. Et grâce à ses pouvoirs de guérison, il assistait Molly dans son travail d'Infirmière de Bord. Tous deux formaient une très bonne équipe (croisons les doigts).

Et au matin du troisième jour, le Capitaine consultait encore la carte dans sa cabine. Il voyait que leur navire n'était plus qu'à quelques noeuds de leur destination. Ils devaient y être d'ici le déjeuner. Sherlock fut cependant interrompu dans son étude de la carte par le bruit d'un poing frappé contre sa porte.

"Entrez" dit le brun.

La porte s'ouvrit sur John toujours affublé de sa canne, qui dit :

"Capitaine, on approche d'une île par bâbord. Est-ce que c'est une des îles où on pourra trouver un des joyaux.  
-En effet; répondit Sherlock en lui montrant la garde. C'est la bonne île. Regarde ici.  
-Ah oui, je vois.  
-On devrait l'atteindre d'ici quelques heures, dis à tout le monde de se préparer à accoster. Compris ?"

Ils croisèrent leurs regards, argenté et intense pour Sherlock, aussi profond que l'océan pour John. Celui-ci était perturbé par la force qu'il voyait dans ces deux éclats de perles, à tel point qu'il rougit et balbutia en s'écartant :

"Euh... com-compris Capitaine."

_Trop près !_

"Je vais prévenir le reste de l'équipage."

Sherlock le regarda se diriger vers la porte de la cabine. Il décida donc de poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis leur rencontre. Il se leva et l'appela :

"John, attends.

Le blond se retourna et répondit à cet appel.

-Oui ?  
-Tu te rappelles la question que j'ai voulu te poser il y a trois jours ?

John rougit de nouveau et, gêné, il balbutia :

-Il... Il y a trois jours ? Vous voulez dire...  
-Quand je t'ai parlé de la manière dont j'ai été sauvé. Tu ne m'as pas répondu depuis. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Sherlock s'était dangereusement rapproché de John, au point de le coincer contre un mur avec son torse et ses bras. Il continua comme si de rien n'était :

-Etant donné que tu corresponds aussi bien à sa description, je suis assez curieux. Dis-moi : es-tu la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie ?"

John était aussi rouge qu'un poivron trop mûr, tant par la proximité de son vis-à-vis que par l'aspect inquisitoire de son interrogation. Il était dans la nature-même d'un Merlien de ne jamais rien révéler sur son Peuple, encore plus si le Merlien en question était d'un naturel timide. John était impressionné par la présence du Capitaine. Sa réserve naturelle lui intimait de changer de sujet le plus rapidement possible, mais d'un autre côté, il devait bien la vérité au grand brun.  
Ainsi pressé contre le mur par son Capitaine, rouge et échauffé comme une braise et les yeux fermés, John essayait de trouver la meilleure manière d'en finir avec cette conversation malgré son manque de compréhension des réactions Humaines.

_Je devrais peut-être lui dire... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera si je le fais ? Sera-t-il furieux ?_

Sherlock agrippa le menton de John et le redressa vers son propre visage.

"John..." murmura-t-il suavement.

John était littéralement pétrifié par le regard divin du brun, sa voix profonde et douce à ce moment précis. Tout le faisait fondre chez cet homme.

_Il très trop près ! Trop près ! Vraiment trop près !_

"Qu'as-tu si peur de me dire ?" demanda Sherlock.

Il se rapprocha doucement de l'oreille de John, en prenant bien soin de sentir ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Ce dernier allait finir par exploser si son Capitaine ne cessait pas de le harceler ainsi.

_Non ! Que dois-je faire ?!_

"S'il-te-plaît... dit une nouvelle fois le brun de sa voix profondément grave. Dis-moi tout."

_Par les dieux ! Cette voix ! Je me sens bizarre..._

**...**

"Capitaine ! appelèrent Salem et Mor'dy en entrant soudainement dans la cabine du Capitaine. On a presque atteint l'île !"

Il s'interrompirent et écarquillèrent les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulaient devant eux : un Johnny tout rougissant et adorablement mignon, prisonnier d'un grand dadais aux cheveux noirs qui les regardait comme s'il leur en voulait de les avoir interrompu. Avec des sourires sardoniques, ils demandèrent :

"On a loupé quelque chose ici ?  
-Ou bien c'était juste le début ?  
-Fermez-la et dégagez ! dit Sherlock, hargneux.

John en profita pour se faufiler hors de portée de son Capitaine et alla prévenir le reste de l'équipe qu'ils allaient bientôt accoster, sous le regard attristé (?) du brun.  
Salem regarda le Merlien partir avant de poser ses yeux sur son Capitaine et de demander :

"Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque... chose ?"

Ils furent arrêtés dans leur élan par le visage de psychopathe du Capitaine et le feu qui brûlait dans sa main qui lui intimaient de partir tout de suite s'ils tenaient à la vie. Ils ne se firent pas priés cinq fois et partirent tout de suite. Sherlock se calma et soupira tout en rougissant. Lui qui s'était toujours pensé inintéressé par les affaires de la chair, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre à son attitude envers le Merlien. Lui qui voulait juste savoir si John était bel et bien celui qu'il pensait, c'était presque comme s'il s'était jeté sur lui.

"Merde" murmura-t-il.

Merde en effet. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

* * *

Al dirigea le bateau vers une crique au sud de l'île, où ils pourraient accoster discrètement. Tout l'équipage était sur le pont pour voir un peu le paysage.

"Ça a l'air prometteur; dit Sherlock.  
-Pour moi; renchérit Greg; ça a l'air plutôt dangereux.  
-Moi j'trouve que ça a l'air cool; ricana Salem.  
-Bien d'accord ! ajouta Mor'dy.  
-Les femmes restent encore à bord ? demanda Molly.  
-Toutes exceptées une; répondit Sherlock. Al, appelle la Navigatrice.  
-A vos ordres; répondit l'Hispanique.

Il prit une grande inspiration et cria :

-**RAT DE BIBLIOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEQUE !**  
-**QUOI ?!** hurla Amy. J't'avais pas dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ?! Pour la dernière fois, mon nom est Amy ! Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ouais... tu sonnes même comme un rat de bibliothèque. Enfin bref, tu viens avec nous pour trouver le joyau.  
-Je **viens** ?! dit-elle avec un mouvement de mâchoire à la Tex Avery.  
-T'as l'air surprise.  
-Tu ne devrais pas pourtant; dit le Capitaine en lui lançant brusquement la carte. Tiens, tu gardes la carte.  
-Euh, moi je veux bien... mais pourquoi ?  
-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?  
-Euh...  
-T'en fais pas; la rassura Salem. Le Cap'taine est juste de mauvaise humeur. Mais ça va aller.  
-Ouais ! dit Mor'dy avec un sourire. On va te protéger !"

Amy rougit devant la gentillesse et la joie de vivre du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Depuis qu'ils faisaient partie du même équipage, elle avait conscience d'avoir un petit béguin pour Salem. En fait, depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à récupérer son collier. Elle sourit en les remerciant.

"Amy, tu vas bien ? dit Salem, inquiet. Tu es toute rouge. Tu as attrapé froid ?  
-Euh... euh non... je vais bien" répondit-elle en entremêlant ses doigts.

Salem avait beau s'inquiéter, il ne posa pas plus de questions. Tous deux n'avaient pas conscience d'être observés par Al. Ce dernier avec remarqué l'intérêt évident de la jeune fille pour l'épéiste depuis un moment, et soupira devant l'aveuglement de Salem.

Du côté de Sherlock, il terminait de donner ses ordres pour l'expédition.

"Molly, Mrs Hudson; dit-il. Vous connaissez la routine.  
-Restez à bord, j'imagine; dit Molly.  
-Exact; souria la Maîtresse-Coq.  
-On rentrera bientôt, d'accord ? rassura Greg.  
-D'accord; acquiesça Molly. Soyez prudents, les garçons.  
-On le sera, ne vous inquiétez pas Molly.  
-C'est pareil pour Salem et Mor'dy.  
-D'accord"; répondirent ces derniers en coeur.

Amy regarda cette complicité avec une moue envieuse. Elle s'approcha de Salem et lui dit tristement :

"Tu sais Salem, je t'envie vraiment. Ça doit être agréable d'avoir une famille."

Al avait entendu cet aveu. C'est vrai, la famille était agréable, même si on ne s'en rendait compte qu'après l'avoir perdue.

* * *

Sherlock déclara qu'il était grand temps de partir.

Ainsi donc les hommes, la jeune fille et l'oiseau descendirent du navire pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. La bruit était constant, preuve que la forêt était remplie de vie. Ça ne rassurait personne de l'équipage, qui s'attendait à se faire attaquer à tout moment par un animal féroce.

"Les chances de survie dans une forêt comme ça sont très maigres; dit Mor'dy, toujours perché sur l'épaule de Salem.  
-Bien d'accord, Mor'dy; répondit ce dernier.  
-Les forêts sont-elles si effrayantes ? demanda John par curiosité.  
-Eh bien... pas exactement; précisa Mor'dy. Sauf si tu penses aux fantômes, aux sables mouvants et autres trucs pas agréables."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre une série de chutes d'eau. Chutes d'eau qui n'étaient pas situées très loin du temple abritant le joyau selon la carte d'Amy. Le sol en ces endroits était particulièrement glissant à cause de l'humidité. Greg était le seul à faire attention à l'endroit où il marchait, Salem s'amusait à glisser et Amy consultait sérieusement la carte.

"Voyons... dit-elle toute seule. Je pense que c'est... AAA !"

Soudainement elle glissa sur un rocher et manqua de tomber, avant d'être heureusement rattrapée par Salem et Al lui demandant si elle allait bien. Étonnée de les voir si prévenants envers elle, elle les rassura et les remercier doucement.

"Oh, j'allais oublier; dit Sherlock d'un air détaché. Les rochers sur lesquels nous marchons sont très glissants. Donc soyez prudents."

**_Sans déc' ! Merci bien !_** pensèrent-ils devant son manque flagrant de timing.

John avait sans doute plus que les autres de problèmes avec sa canne. Il était compliqué pour lui de ne pas glisser sur les rochers. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui finit par lui arriver, pour son grand déplaisir.

"Whoa ! cria-t-il.  
-John !" dit Greg en le voyant tomber.

Il s'attendit à rencontrer un sol humide et dur dans la seconde qui suivit, mais au lieu de ça il resta debout quoiqu'un peu chancelant. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son Capitaine le serrer contre lui, sourcil levé et lui disant :

"Fantastique, tu tombes juste après que je ne t'ai mis en garde !  
-Euh... pardon" dit timidement le Merlien.

Le plus étonnant n'était pas le fait qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois précipité au secours du blond. Non, le plus étonnant était le fait qu'il avait parcouru les dix mètres le séparant de sa position initiale en à peine une seconde. Greg, qui était juste à côté de lui à la base n'y comprenait rien et tentait de trouver une explication logique.  
Sherlock n'y prêtait guère attention, étant dans une grande conversation avec son Merlien préféré.

"Sois prudent, maintenant; conseilla le brun.  
-Oui; répondit-il. Encore désolé Capitaine.  
-Au cas où, mieux vaut que tu restes près de moi.  
-D'accord" accepta John.

Greg lui demanda des explications sur l'étrange vitesse dont il avait fait preuve il y a quelques secondes. Le brun pointa son collier noir en expliquant qu'il possédait un Charme de Vitesse (_qui, cette fois, n'avait pas été volé à Mycroft. Ou bien... ?_). Le brun resserra sa prise sur les épaules du blond et ils continuèrent leur route.  
Et pourtant, John était toujours aussi étonné par l'attitude de son Capitaine.

_Pourquoi est-il aussi... gentil... uniquement avec moi ?_

Les quatre jeunes membres d'équipage regardaient ce "couple" étrange avec intérêt. Etonnament, ils n'étaient pas spécialement convaincus par l'argument du Charme de Vitesse, même si ça pourrait expliquer sa technique si particulière contre le pirate de la ville. Ils se sourièrent et dirent :

"Je crois que c'était plus qu'un simple Charme de Vitesse.  
-Ouaip !  
-Bien d'accord.  
-Oh, vous voulez dire...

Et en coeur, ils s'exclamèrent :

-**C'est l'Amour !**  
-L'Amour !  
-Définitivement l'Amour."

_Ah les jeunes !_ pensa Greg avec résignation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la partie sud de la forêt et purent marcher plus sereinement. Al en profita pour discuter d'un certain sujet avec Salem, depuis le temps que ça le démangeait...

"Eh, faudrait que je te parle.  
-Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu le saches : tu plais à Amy, mais beaucoup. Tu le sais, ça ?  
-Euh, ah bon ? dit le brun aux yeux verts, surpris.  
-Ouais.  
-Oh mince...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ben... je suis flatté qu'elle m'aime comme ça... mais moi je la vois juste comme une petite soeur.  
-Oï, ça craint.  
-C'est le cas de le dire. Mais pour toi, c'est le total contraire, pas vrai ?  
-Hein ? dit Al surpris. Comment est-ce que... est-ce que tu...  
-Oh allez ! dit Mor'dy en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est évident qu'elle te plaît.  
-C'est juste que...  
-Eh; appela Amy. De quoi vous parlez, les gars ?

Al balbutia, tentant de trouver une excuse quelconque, quand Salem l'agrippa par les épaules avec son sourire de comploteur habituel.

-On essaye de trouver un moyen pour caser John et le Cap'taine ensemble !  
-Oh je vois ! dit-elle en souriant. J'vais vous aider.  
-Okidoki !" dit Salem en entraînant Al dans la direction du Merlien.

Il en profita pour murmurer à Al :

"Si elle me fait une déclaration, je lui dirais honnêtement ce que je pense d'elle. Tu devrais aussi lui avouer tes sentiments très vite."

Il laissa alors Al à ses réflexions pour rejoindre John, qui marchait un peu plus loin et plutôt rapidement malgré sa canne.

"Johnny ! l'appela-t-il. Mor'dy et moi on se posait des questions. Est-ce qu'il y a une personne spéciale dans ta vie pour l'instant ?

Étonnamment, Sherlock se sentit très intéressé par la conversation, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

-Eh bien, pas vraiment; fit John après réflexion. Je n'ai personne en vue en ce moment et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas de type précis.  
-Oh dommage; fit Salem.  
-Eh oui ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. Je sais que quand je rencontrerai la bonne personne pour moi, je la reconnaîtrai tout de suite.  
-Eh bien c'est une façon plutôt positive de voir les choses.  
-En effet; confirma l'oiseau.  
-Merci. Et le Capitaine ? Est-ce qu'il a une petite amie qui l'attend quelque part ?"

Salem et Mor'dy écarquillèrent les yeux, une goutte de gêne sur la tempe, et grimacèrent au souvenir de la réaction de la Sirène rejetée par la Cap'taine.

"Euh...  
-Eh bien...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda John, inquiet d'avoir encore fait une bavure.  
-Eh bien, les filles... ne sont pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Selon ses propres mots.  
-Oh... euh... un petit-ami alors ? Ce qui va aussi...  
-Ahem; fit le Capitaine pour se faire entendre. Je sais que ça va.  
-D'accord; dit John. Vous en avez un alors ?  
-Non.  
-Je vois. Vous êtes donc sans attaches. Comme moi."

Ce n'était pas de la drague ou quelque chose d'approchant, pourtant Sherlock voulait presque dire monter qu'il s'intéressait plus que ça au Merlien. Sauf que tout était nouveau pour lui et il préférait éviter ce qu'il ne pouvait raisonner ou contrôler. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il répondit presque par réflexe :

"John, je... je voudrais que tu saches que je me considère comme marié à mon travail et même si je me sens flatté par ton intérêt...  
-Oh non non non; assura John. Je ne demande rien, je dis juste que... tout me va; souria-t-il.  
-Oh... merci."

John se retourna et reprit son chemin, sous le regard interloqué du brun. John fit une étrange moue, se sentant pensif.

_Étrange..._ pensait-il. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi déçu ?_

_Pourquoi j'ai soudainement l'envie de me frapper moi-même dans les genoux ?_ pensait Sherlock en fixant le dos du Merlien.

" 'Marié à mon travail ?' dit Salem, incrédule.  
-J'ai jamais vu un tel déni; ajouta Al.  
-Quel idiot; se facepalma Amy.  
-Crétin ! termina Mor'dy.

Et pourtant, lorsque le Capitaine leur lança un regard furieux, ce fut un autre son de cloche qu'on entendait :

-Regardez-moi un peu ce paysage !  
-Très pittoresque !  
-Magnifique !  
-N'est-il pas ?"

* * *

Soudainement, dans les mains d'Amy, la carte se mit à briller, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils passèrent un tunnel sous un immense rocher et arrivèrent devant un autel rongé par la végétation et l'humidité. A son sommet, tel un trophée ultime, trônait le Joyau des Forêts. Tout excités à l'idée d'en finir rapidement avec cette histoire, Salem allait s'élançait dans l'escalier pour aller prendre le joyau quand il fut arrêté par Greg.

"Attends une minute ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas...  
-Il a raison; confirma Sherlock. C'est trop facile..."

Tous se mirent sur leurs gardes. Le silence pesant était presque palpable et ils jetaient des regards suspicieux autour d'eux. Salem tourna lentement la tête quand, soudainement...

"Cap'taine ! Attention !  
-Sqwaaaack !"

Sherlock se retourna pour ensuite sauter à cinq bons mètres de sa position initiale pour éviter la mâchoire géante qui s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

"Evidemment..."

Tous se retournèrent... et virent une des créatures les plus répugnantes qu'ils n'aient jamais vues.

C'était une espèce de croisement entre une plante carnivore géante et un dragon, aux dents acérées comme des sabres, le corps recouvert d'épines, les yeux injectés de sang, la bave aux lèvres et ayant pour extrémités de longues racines toutes aussi recouvertes d'épines que le reste de son corps. La chose poussa un cri à faire crisser une craie sur un tableau noir.  
Tout paniqué, Salem cria :

"AAAAH ! Que c'est moche !  
-Tu flippes ? demanda Al.  
-Non mais tu déconnes ?! C'est trop cool !"

Sherlock soupira et repéra d'autres problèmes en approche.  
Des êtres humanoïdes, à la chair en putréfaction, aux yeux vides, des crocs acérés, les cheveux se décomposant peu à peu, ils grognaient sur leurs futures proies, prêts à les dévorer les uns après les autres.

"Merde; dit Greg; ils sont pas mieux, ceux-là...  
-En effet; dit un John au visage durcit. Je peux m'occuper de ces deux-là.  
-T'en es sûr ? demanda Amy.  
-Elle a raison; dit Greg. Ils ont l'air un peu trop forts pour toi.  
-Je pense que vous oubliez quelque chose, tous les deux : je suis un Soldat des Mers. Je tue des choses comme ça tous les jours !"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il fit apparaître son voile et son arme, tels qu'il les avait mit le jour où il a rencontré l'équipage. Sherlock préféra lui accorder sa confiance, même s'il était prêt à sauter sur l'occasion s'il le fallait.

"Lestrade; dit-il; il va s'en sortir. Al, Salem. Occupez-vous de cette plante-dragon. Nous, nous nous occuperons de ces espèces de morts-vivants. Essayez de trouver une faiblesse et n'hésitez pas à tuer cette chose. Compris ?  
-Chef, oui Chef !  
-A vos ordres !"

Ils lancèrent un regard vers leur adversaire, essayant d'évaluer leurs chances.

"C'est vraiment une grosse plante bien moche ! dit Salem en sortant ses épées de vent.  
-Bien d'accord ! dit Al en déployant son Urumi. On peut difficilement faire pire.  
-Il est grand temps de sortir le désherbant, Al !"

* * *

De leur côté, Sherlock et Lestrade étaient dos à dos, tentant de se répartir autant que possible les monstres en putréfaction.

"Vous vous occupez de ceux de gauche et moi de ceux de droite ? demanda Sherlock.  
-Vous sortiriez pas une épée de votre joli sac, pour moi ?  
-Tenez; envoya-t-il à son vis-à-vis.

Greg sortit une épée au long manche et au côté tranchant plus large que le dos de la lame.

-Là, tu me parles ! dit-il avec un sourire de prédateur. Alors... lequel de vous autres mochetés veut mourir en premier ? dit-il aux créatures en faisant danser sa lame.

Deux de ces horreurs se lancèrent alors sur lui, hurlant leur appétit féroce.  
-Oh, deux à la fois ? dit-il, toujours aussi calme. Très bien."

Sous le regard étonné de l'assistance, en un unique coup, Greg trancha les deux créatures en deux, laissant leur sang noir éclabousser le terrain du combat. Il s'élança de nouveau sur les créatures pourrissantes et continua d'en trancher avec force et adresse.

"Wouha; dit Al, interloqué. Ton oncle est doué !  
-Est-ce que c'est le pouvoir de son épée ? demanda Salem, par expérience des armes ensorcelées.  
-Non, c'est sa propre force" dit le Capitaine.

Greg continua encore quelques temps, avant de finalement se tenir debout au milieu des morts qu'il avait arrangé. Le silence se fit, puis...

"Oups; dit-il. J'en ai manqué un."

Et encore une fois, il fit un mouvement de bras pour décapiter la créature qui l'avait attaqué.

"Je l'ai; dit-il en tâtant la lame ensanglantée de son épée.  
-Plutôt impressionnant, je dois l'admettre; dit Sherlock, admiratif. Le surnom qu'on vous avait donné sur le Ponce de Léon vous va comme un gant, Lestrade _le Renard Argenté._  
-Hé hé... ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça.  
-Ou que vous aviez utilisé vos aptitudes ainsi.  
-Ouaip. C'est assez triste d'ailleurs. Je voulais juste leur couper la tête, pas les découper en morceau. En plus mes attaques ont l'air d'être plus lentes qu'avant. Décidément, j'me fais vieux."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre davantage que deux autres zombies se jetèrent en hurlant sur Sherlock, espérant avoir affaire à une proie plus facile qu'avec l'homme aux cheveux gris.

"Incroyable; soupira Sherlock.

En un geste que l'assistance ne put voir, le brun avait tranché ses assaillants en deux dans un mouvement gracieux mais dont il semblait n'être que peu intéressé.

-Tout ça est totalement inapproprié.  
-Pas mal; concéda Greg.  
-Ennuyeux."

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, encore un zombie faillit se lancer sur Sherlock, dans son dos.

"Capitaine !" cria Greg.

Sherlock se retourna, mais même s'il avait agit il n'aurait jamais eu le temps d'esquiver l'attaque du monstre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à encaisser la morsure de la créature, John se mit en travers de la trajectoire de l'attaque et trancha sa tête, la fureur émanant de ses yeux. Alors qu'il allait être attaqué par un autre zombie, il fit de nouveau danser sa lance bleue pour le trancher, peu affecté par la pluie de sang qui tombait autour de lui. Il tranchait les bras des monstres pour ensuite leur ouvrir le ventre.  
Sherlock était estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait. Lui qui a vu l'innocence d'un enfant i peine quelques heures sur le visage du blond, il se rappela que ce n'était pas un enfant.

_Ok, ça je ne m'y attendais pas... Je sais qu'il est un Soldat -un Capitaine de surcroît- mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi fort !_

"Vous allez bien Capitaine ?" demanda-t-il, les yeux à nouveau doux.

Le brun acquiesça en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

"Capitaine; continua le blond; nous devons attraper cette pierre. C'est l'unique moyen de stopper ces monstres.  
-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Sherlock.  
-Certain !  
-Très bien. Lestrade et moi te couvrirons !"

* * *

Du côté de la monstro-plante, Al et Salem étaient séparés par une bonne vingtaine de mètres, essayant de trouver la faiblesse de la créature. Al était en sueur et commençait à fatiguer.

_Si au moins je pouvais lui trouver une seule faiblesse. Ou au moins une ouverture..._

"Salem ! appela-t-il. Un p'tit coup de main, s'te-plaît !  
-J'y suis déjà !" dit l'interpellé, s'élançant sur une des racines.

Il la découpa d'un geste, causant à la tête une profonde douleur qui la fit hurler de nouveau.

Amy aussi était agressée par un des zombies, mais à la différence des autres, elle ne pouvait sortir qu'un simple couteau. Alors qu'elle était prête à lui sauter dessus, l'Urumi de Al s'enroula autour de ses hanches et la tira hors de portée de la créature. Amy se retrouva dans les bras de l'Hispanique qui lui dit sévèrement :

"Tu ne peux rien faire avec ce couteau, Rat d'bibli ! Va te cacher et reste hors d'atteinte de ces trucs !  
-Je peux me débrouiller seule, merci bien ! tenta-t-elle d'argumenter.  
-Avec une arme aussi ridicule, tu vas juste te débrouiller pour te faire tuer."

Amy céda et préféra aller se mettre à l'abri plutôt que d'être un poids mort pour ses amis.

Salem avait quant à lui repéré un trou au sommet de la tête de la monstro-plante. Il en déduit que ça devait être l'équivalent pour la plante d'un évent pour les baleines et les dauphins. Il suffirait de l'atteindre pour vaincre la créature.

"Sa faiblesse est donc juste au sommet de sa tête... Si je pouvais envoyer Al là-haut, il pourrait utiliser son Urumi pour électrocuter cette bestiole. Mais comment ?

Une petite boule remonta sur son torse et il vit le bec de Mor'dy sortir de sa chemise à l'intérieur de laquelle il s'était caché. Son ami oiseau lui dit :

-Tu peux utiliser ta Magie du Vent pour l'envoyer au sommet de ce truc.  
-Génial, Mor'dy ! Maintenant rentre à l'intérieur, c'est pas sûr ici.  
-Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois !  
-Al ! J'ai trouvé une faiblesse ! Mais il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose qu'on va tous les deux regretter !  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Ça !"

Et une bourrasque soudaine envoya Al au sommet de la tête de la monstro-plante, où il repéra l'évent de la créature. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il avait à faire. Il déploya la Magie de son Urumi et le fit reprendre la forme d'une épée qu'il empala dans l'évent. La créature fut frappée par la foudre de l'arme et hurla son agonie dans un cri assourdissant. Elle s'écroula, grillée à point, ce qui permis à Al de revenir sur terre pour donner les derniers sacrements à la créature, selon les coutumes des combats hispaniques :

"Puisse le Seigneur avoir pitié de ton âme.  
-Vous l'avez eu ! cria Amy, heureuse. vous êtes géniaux les garçons !  
-Merci bien; dit simplement Al.  
-Tu peux sortir Mor'dy ! appela Salem. Tout va mieux maintenant."

Le perroquet fut bien content de sortir de l'intérieur de la chemise de son ami.

* * *

Du côté de Greg, Sherlock et John, les deux premiers venaient de terrasser la dernière des créatures, le temps que John prit pour atteindre le sommet de l'autel et de prendre le Joyau des Forêts. Dès lors que la pierre eut quitté la surface de l'autel, les cadavres de toutes les créatures, que ce soit la monstro-plante ou les zombies, disparurent sans laisser de traces. Il n'y avait plus aucune preuve qu'une bataille avait eu lieu dans cette clairière.

"J'imagine que ça voulait dire que nous avons officiellement gagné; dit Salem avec un petit sourire.  
-J'imagine; confirma Al.

John contemplait sa prise, faisant disparaître son costume de Soldat des Mers.

-Le Joyau des Forêts; murmurait-il. Le premier joyau dont nous avons besoin... Il est finalement à nous."

Il descendit les escaliers de l'autel en quatrième vitesse et lorsqu'il arriva, le Capitaine était venu à sa rencontre pour le féliciter, ce dont il le remercia en rougissant.  
Sherlock rassembla son équipage.

"Très bien messieurs-dames; leur dit-il... Nous avons maintenant ce que nous étions venus chercher. Partons d'ici.  
-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser partir comme ça, Sherlock" dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix, et Sherlock eut le plaisir (ou déplaisir selon le point de vue) de voir sa cousine Kensie débarquer avec Moran et encore trois autres anciens membres de son équipage. Avec un sourire sardonique, Kensie lui dit :

"Je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec toi.  
-Kensie; dit l'interpellé en se rapprochant. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas ici pour une simple petite discussion.  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon cousin de temps en temps ? De plus, j'ai reçu des ordres.  
-Evidemment.  
-Cousin ? s'étonna Salem, essayant de comprendre cette histoire.

Il se concentra et essaya de prouver cette affirmation.

_Même manteau noir... même cheveux noirs... même expression hautaine..._

-Oh ! Maintenant je la vois, cette ressemblance ! s'exclama Salem, tout fier de sa "déduction."  
-Je la vois aussi ! s'exclama Mor'dy.  
-Bande de clowns" murmura Al, désespéré par leur idiotie.

Retour aux choses sérieuses : Kensie affichait un sourire hypocrite et continuait sa petite conversation avec son cher cousin :

"Eh bien... Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Evidemment. Tu as reçu l'ordre de voler le Joyau des Forêts, mais ce n'est que la partie emmergée de l'affaire. Le Pirate Démon t'a ordonné de me tuer et d'éliminer mon équipage.  
-Exactement, cousin.  
-Super, ça suffit les déductions ! cria Moran, son cigare à la bouche. J'aimerais bien tuer quelqu'un."

Depuis tout à l'heure, Amy avait le regard fixé sur le grand blond au regard froid, et avait l'impression de l'avoir vu ailleurs... Soudain, elle écarquilla ses yeux au souvenir de **_cette_** nuit. Elle lui hurla presque :

"Vous !  
-Moi ? dit-il froidement.  
-C'est vous ! Vous êtes celui qui...  
-Oh, encore toi. La sale petite morveuse... qui m'a fait cette cicatrice.  
-J'aurais dû faire plus que ça ! J'aurais dû vous tuer !  
-Pauvre petite idiote. Exactement comme tes parents quand je me suis occupé d'eux. Tu aurais vraiment dû voir leurs têtes quand ils ont rendu leur dernier soupir. C'était fantastique. Spécialement pour ta mère quand je lui ai collé une balle entre les deux yeux.

Le sadisme et la perversité de cet assassin l'avait rendue folle de rage, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

-Espèce de... **J'VAIS TE TUER ESPECE DE SALOPARD !**  
-Amy ne fais pas ça ! l'arrêta Al par le bras.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'arrêtes, toi ?!  
-Parce que tu ne fais pas le poids ! Il te provoque !  
-Il a raison, Amy; dit Salem, étrangement sérieux.

Sortie de nulle part, une tornade entoura Amy et l'emporta loin d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Salem.  
-Je l'ai renvoyée sur le navire.  
-Comme c'est dommage; ricana le second du Démon. J'aurais **a **- **do **- **ré** la combattre et la tuer.  
-Dommage mon coco; répliqua Salem. C'est nous que tu vas devoir combattre.  
-Il semblerait donc; dit Kensie en sortant son épée; que la conversation est terminée. Maintenant, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Sherlock dégaina lui aussi.

-Pourquoi continues-tu de discuter, dans ce cas ?  
-Commençons."

Les deux cousins s'affrontèrent des yeux, sans que personne ne sache qu'Amy était rentrée au Palais Mental et avait avertit Molly et Mrs Hudson. Les deux cousins étaient de féroces combattants, chacun ne laissant aucune chance à l'autre. Les feintes, estocades et autres touches se succèdaient sans que les deux adversaires ne se fasse de cadeau l'un l'autre. Tous deux étaient en nage et essoufflés, mais aucun ne voulait laisser d'avantage à l'autre.

"Je vois que tes mouvements n'ont toujours pas changé; dit Sherlock avec le visage toujours aussi zen.  
-Tu peux parler"; répondit Kensie.

De leurs côtés, Salem et Al s'étaient faits mettre au tapis par Moran qui, comme le laissait suggérer sa musculature, était un guerrier à la fois puissant et aguerri.  
"Merde; disait Al. Ce type est bon...  
-Sans blague; répliqua Salem entre ses dents.  
-C'est tout ce que vous avez ? ricana Moran avant de mieux croiser les yeux émeraude de Salem. Ils lui rappelaient quelque chose...  
-Attends... tu...

Sa déconcentration fut suffisante pour permettre à Greg de le blesser à l'épaule. Exploit que nul n'avait encore jamais réussit.

-Des problèmes, les jeunes ? frima le grisonnant.  
-Plus maintenant"; souria Salem.

Les choses n'étaient pas aussi roses entre Sherlock et Kensie, ils étaient toujours aussi redoutables l'un avec l'autre.

"Je vois que tu gardes toujours ta garde levée; la félicita Sherlock.  
-J'ai eu un bon professeur; répliqua-t-elle. J'ai toujours envié ta manière dont tu avais de conserver aussi facilement ta garde. Mais je me suis rappelée que tu avais la mauvaise manie de vouloir faire les choses... trop parfaitement !

En un mouvement elle désarma Sherlock et sortit un poignard.

-Et c'est là ta faiblesse."

Soudainement, elle se jeta sur lui et planta sa lame dans les côtes de son cousin, qui avait les yeux écarquillés et le visage livide.

"Capitaine ! cria John, faisant s'arrêter les autres combats.  
-Car peut importe ce que tu feras; continua la jeune femme; tu auras toujours une ouverture que tes adversaires exploiteront."

Sherlock eut une toux enflammée et cracha de fines gouttes de sang, qui coulèrent en une ligne droite sur son menton. Il profita cependant de la proximité qu'il avait avec le corps de sa cousine... pour la prendre dans ses bras et, à la grande surprise de celle-ci, lui murmurer :

"Je suis fier de toi... Kensie."

Kensie voulu hurler, se retourner contre Moran et l'envoyer en Enfer avec son cher Capitaine Démon... Mais elle devait accomplir son devoir, raison pour laquelle elle se recula en arrachant brusquement la lame de son poignard du corps de Sherlock.  
Ce dernier tomba à genoux en tentant de panser sa blessure avec sa main.

"Terminons cette affaire; dit Kensie, se dégoûtant elle-même. Adieu cousin."

Soudainement, un immense mur d'eau se dressa entre les adversaires, allant de Kensie et Sherlock à Moran, Greg et les garçons.

"Qu'est-ce que... grogna Moran.  
-Qui... murmura Kensie.

Entre eux se dressait John, main droite tendue pour générer le mur protecteur.

-Al ! Lestrade ! appela-t-il. Emmenez le Capitaine !  
-Ok ! répondirent-il.

Les interpellés attrapèrent Sherlock, à moitié dans les vapes, par les bras et les posèrent sur leurs épaules.

-On dégage d'ici et vite ! cria Greg.

Kensie soupira et se jeta à travers le mur, bien décidée à finir le travail.

-N'y comptez pas trop !"

Elle s'élança pour achever le Capitaine...

Et se fit arrêtée par Salem, à sa grande surprise. Celui-ci ricana :

"Hé hé. On dirait que tu vas devoir te battre contre moi, ma mignonne.  
-Ta... Ta... **Ta mignonne** ? grimaça-t-elle, comme une cocotte minute qui bouillait peu à peu avant d'exploser.  
-Salem... appela Sherlock avec difficulté. Tu devrais courir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler comme ça...  
-Hein ?"

Soudainement, Kensie retira son épée...

Pour mieux l'abattre en essayant de décapiter notre Salem !

Heureusement, il parvint à l'esquiver et pu voir le visage de son adversaire. Elle dit d'une voix lente et presque démoniaque :

"Toi... toi... Tu n'es plus autorisé à vivre plus longtemps !  
-Un problème, ma mignonne ? Dit-il avec une assurance qu'il était à des années-lumières de ressentir. Tu ne devrais pas fixer les gens comme ça. Tu vas te faire des rides.  
-**C'en est trop !**" hurla la démone relâchée en attaquant de nouveau Salem.

Terrorisé, ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment. Comme s'il l'avait insultée (peut-être l'avait-il fait sans s'en rendre compte) elle ne cessait de s'acharner sur lui, donnant les coups les plus forts et rapides qu'elle ait développé jusqu'ici.

"Quelle femme ! dit Salem avec le sourire malgré l'urgence de la situation.  
-C'est pas le moment de faire des compliments à ton adversaire ! lui rappela John. Rassemble tout le monde et utilise le vent pour rentrer sur le navire !  
-Mais... et toi ? C'est toi qui bloque nos ennemis, tu ne peux pas maintenir le sort à distance !  
-Je vais me débrouiller pour partir. Maintenant fichez le camp !  
- ... comme tu veux. Désolée ma mignonne (_décidément il est suicidaire_). Mais on dirait que je vais vivre plus longtemps que ce que tu voulais !"

Il revint auprès de Al et Greg, qui supportaient toujours un Sherlock de plus en plus mal en point. Ce dernier, inquiet, souffla un faible :

"J... John...  
-Pas la peine de vous en faire; dit-il avec son éternel sourire tendre. Je serais juste derrière vous. Promis."

Salem invoqua sans plus tergiverser une nouvelle tornade, et tous les quatre partirent sans demander leur reste. John continuait de maintenir le mur d'eau, mais avait perdu son sourire pour une expression plus soucieuse.

"Voilà une promesse bien difficile à tenir; dit Kensie, avec raison. Enfin, si j'en crois ta situation.  
-C'est peut-être vrai... mais... C'est bien après ceci que vous courrez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sortit le joyau qu'il avait caché dans sa poche et faisait en sorte que tous puissent bein le voir, sinon ce qu'il planifiait de faire ne fonctionnerait jamais.

-Remets-le nous immédiatement; ordonna Kensie.  
-Comme vous voulez."

John serra le joyau dans sa main...

Et le jeta aussi fort et loin qu'il le pouvait. Sous les yeux choqués de ses opposants.

Tous partirent dans la direction qu'avait prise le joyau, Moran donnant des ordres à ses hommes.

"Ne le laissez pas tomber !  
-Trouvez-le !

_C'est tellement important..._ se disait Kensie. _Pourquoi a-t-il... Attends... Personne ne jetterait quelque chose d'aussi essentiel... à moins que..._

Kensie se retourna pour regarder son ancien terrain de combat. Elle n'y vit qu'un endroit vide.

-Malin"; accorda-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

John n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour capable de piquer un tel sprint à travers une forêt aussi dense. Enfin il arriva sur la plage où le navire avait accosté.

_Ça y est !_

Il s'arrêta brusquement cependant, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kensie l'avait rattrapé et était maintenant devant.

"Co... Comment as-tu... demanda-t-il, surpris.  
-Mon cousin n'est pas le seul à avoir des Charmes sur lui. Maintenant, donne-moi le joyau.

Sur le pont du Palais Mental, Mor'dy et Salem guettaient l'arrivée de John, et le virent arriver sur la plage puis être rejoint par Kensie.

-Merde elle l'a rattrapé ! dit Salem.  
-Oh non !  
-Pas d'inquiétudes, j'ai un plan !"

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et cria :

"**Eh ma mignonne ! J'te manquais déjà ?! Je suis tellement flatté !**"

Sous les yeux apeurés de John, Kensie eut de nouveau son visage démoniaque, prête à sauter sur l'impudent qui avait osé l'appeler "_ma mignonne_". Elle se retourna et hurla :

"**Comme si quelqu'un comme toi pouvait me manquer !**  
-Oh, que tu es timide ! Ha ha ha ha !  
-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?!  
-C'est simple... c'est facile de te distraire."

_Quoi ?_

John avait profité de sa distraction pour piquer un autre sprint et sauter à bord du bateau. Kensie avait bien tenté de l'arrêter en le frappant de sa lame, mais il semblait qu'elle ne l'ai pas atteint. Le blond atterrit dans les bras de Salem saint et sauf. Al ne se fit pas prier et largua les amarres. Le Palais Mental quitta cette île en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Et cela, Kensie ne pouvait l'arrêter.

"Merde... le Pirate Démon ne va pas aimer ça. Enfin, pour ce que j'en ai à faire."

Kensie repensait à l'étreinte de son cousin, ainsi qu'à ses derniers mots.

_Je suis fier de toi... Kensie._

Elle retint les larmes qui perlaient derrière ses yeux et mit les mains dans ses poches. Pour y trouver la note que devait lui envoyer son cousin après qu'elle lui ait révélé le plan de Moriarty.

_Mais... quand a-t-il pu me la donner ?_

Un seul moment s'imposa à son esprit : celui où il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

"Evidemment... J'aurais dû me douter que tu baisserais ta garde avec une idée derrière la tête."

Elle regarda le point qu'était devenu le Palais Mental sur la ligne d'horizon.

_J'espère que tu vivras, cousin..._

* * *

A l'intérieur du _Palais Mental_, l'état d'urgence était déclaré. L'état du Capitaine s'empirait de minute en minute, et sa blessure était plus profonde qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Il avait beau savoir que c'était son plan et qu'elle ne faisait que jouer un rôle, il trouvait que sa cousine y était allée fort avec le coup du poignard. Allongé sur son lit, il était à deux doigts de faire une hémorragie malgré les bons soins de Molly.

"Il perd beaucoup trop de sang ! disait-elle. Est-ce qu'il nous reste des bandages ? Greg, allez chercher d'autres serviettes !  
-Compris ! dit ce dernier en s'exécutant.  
-Comment ça se passe ? entra John.  
-Mal; répondit la jeune femme. Et ça ne s'arrange pas.

John examina le blessé et prit sa décision.

-Ça va aller, je m'en occupe."

Il invoqua ses pouvoirs une nouvelle fois.

"Accrochez-vous, Cap'taine."

Sherlock ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sentant peu à peu la douleur refouler sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir John appliquer ses mains et donc son pouvoir de guérison sur sa blessure. Blessure qui avait complètement disparue une fois que le blond retira ses mains.  
Tout ça lui rappelait une expérience qu'il avait déjà vécue.

"Voilà; dit le blond d'une voix douce. Vous irez beaucoup mieux après ça..."

Et là, tout se rappela à l'esprit du Capitaine.

* * *

_Il se revoyait allongé, regardant le ciel et essayant de déchiffrer le visage du jeune homme devant lui._

"Voilà. Tu iras beaucoup mieux après ça."

_La peau matte... les cheveux blonds... un médaillon avec un joyau... et..._

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ceux qui vivent sur cette île sauront te retrouver."

_Des yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan._

* * *

Il se rappelait maintenant. Et il n'y avait plus qu'un vague voile sur le visage de son sauveur.

Il y avait les grands yeux doux et le sourire tendre de John.

Faiblement mais sûrement, il posa sa main sur la joue de John et sourit en disant :

"Je t'ai enfin retrouvé... mon petit sauveur."

John commença à paniquer, quand Sherlock lâcha sa joue et s'endormit sur son lit, tiré d'affaire. Mais John était avant tout apeuré par le fait que désormais, le brun savait qui il était.

_Il s'en souvient..._

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Molly.  
-Oui, il -**agh !**"

Tout à coup, John s'effondra presque sous une douleur intense. Molly le rattrapa tout de suite, aussi inquiète que Greg.  
"John !  
-John, qu'est-ce que - Oh mon Dieu ! Il est blessé !"

Dans son dos, était tracée une longue ligne ensanglantée et un pan de son pardessus était déchiré. Il fallait croire que Kensie avait finalement réussit à le toucher.

"Je vais m'occuper de John; dit Molly en l'emmenant. Veillez sur le Capitaine.  
-D'accord."

* * *

Dans l'Infirmerie, John avait retiré son pardessus, son bandana de fortune et s'était allongé sur un lit, le visage soucieux.

"C'est une blessure plutôt facile à traiter; dit Molly avec un petit sourire. Ce sera rapide.  
-Pas la peine; dit le Merlien tendu. Ça commence."

Soudainement, John ferma les yeux et sembla plié par une profonde douleur, comme s'il avait été chauffé à blanc. Molly était inquiète parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle vit que la cicatrice semblait se refermer. Le sang cessait de couler, la peau se recomposait et accompagnée par les gémissements de douleur du blond, la blessure était totalement guérie.  
Sauf que ce "traitement" avait laissé John haletant, tremblant, épuisé, bave aux lèvres et larmes aux coins des yeux.

"John; dit Molly toujours inquiète. Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Je... je vais bien... dit-il en se redressant. Ce n'était que le processus de guérison des Merliens.  
-Le processus de guérison ?  
-Oui. Le pouvoir de soin des Merliens et des Sirènes est bien plus grand que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pour guérir correctement, ils doivent passer par une douleur mille fois plus grande que celle qu'ils ressentent. Encore plus si la blessure est profonde. Elle l'est, plus la douleur sera importante.  
Les Humains peuvent en mourir... mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que les Merliens ne peuvent pas en mourir non plus. Spécialement si la blessure est près du coeur. Dans ce cas-là, un Merlien a environ 25% de survivre.  
Le processus de guérison n'est utilisé par les Merliens que dans des situations de vie ou de mort. Ceux qui survivent aux blessures profondes ont généralement des cicatrices pour le reste de leur vie.  
Molly, je vous demanderais de ne jamais répéter tout ça à qui que ce soit. Le Capitaine compris.  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi quand ils doivent déjà se cherger de régler des choses importantes. S'il-vous-plaît Molly ! Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien. J'vous en prie..."

Molly n'était pas particulièrement fan de l'idée de taire une telle habilité, mais elle ne put qu'accepter devant la supplication du blond.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Dans sa chambre chez Mrs Hudson, Sherlock se réveillait à peine. Il se redressait pour voir cette dernière entrer, un plateau à la main.

"Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé ! dit-elle avec son éternel sourire. Ravie de voir que vous allez mieux.  
-Mrs Hudson... Où sont tous les autres.  
-Ils font la fête dehors. D'ailleurs ils sont sûrement sur le chemin pour aller dormir à cette heure-ci.  
-Hmm... Où est John ?  
-John ? Je crois qu'il est dehors lui aussi.  
-Je vois. Il faut qu'on discute"; dit-il en quittant sa chambre malgré l'heure tardive.

Il le retrouva sur le port, le blond regarda la lumière du Joyau des Forêts se refléter sur l'eau.

"Tu es là; appela le brun doucement.  
-Capitaine ! dit John en se rapprochant de lui. Vous cherchiez Lestrade ?  
-Non. En fait, c'est toi que je cherchais.  
-Je vois...  
-Donc... ma question a finalement trouvé sa réponse. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé de la noyade."

John ne pu mentir, puisque de toute façon le brun se souvenait de tout. Alors il avoua :

"En effet. C'est moi. Comment aurais-je pu vous laisser vous noyer ou mourir d'une hémorragie ? Ça aurait été trop cruel. J'ai pensé que notre rencontre n'était qu'une simple coïncidence. Mais je commence à croire que le Destin m'a mis sur votre voie. Pour pouvoir vous protéger. Alors je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous assister dans cette quête.  
-Je vois; sourit Sherlock devant la détermination du blond. Eh bien j'aimerais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Deux fois. Et toutes mes félicitations.  
-Félicitations ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu peux marcher seul maintenant.  
-Hein ? Mais vous avez raison ! Je marche sans ma canne !

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte depuis leur bataille au temple de la forêt. Il avait dû la laisser là-bas avant son premier combat et il l'avait oublié, l'adrénaline faisant un meilleur travail que l'outil. Il eut son sourire d'enfant en disant à son Capitaine :

-Je peux marcher ! C'est fantastique ! Je suis tellement heureux !"

Sherlock eut l'impression que sa glace intérieur fondait devant cette pureté digne d'un ange. Voir son Merlien sourire ainsi lui donna un sourire tendre et il le prit par les épaules en disant :

"C'est très bon. Essaye de ne pas rester debout trop longtemps, d'accord ?

Et il posa ses lèvres sur le front de son vis-à-vis en un doux baiser-plume. Il se retira en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, sans prêter plus attention au visage adorablement rouge et perdu du blond.

_C'é...C'était quoi ça ?_

Sauf que le tableau était joliment gâché par Al, Salem et Mor'dy qui les avait espionnés, se moquant ainsi d'eux et Sherlock qui leur aboyait dessus de la fermer/déguerpir fissa avant qu'il ne leur fasse regretter d'être venus au monde.

* * *

**C'est donc ici que se termine le chapitre 3 qui fait quand-même... 716 pages... Et qu'on dise pas que j'me décarcasse pas pour vous faire découvrir un super truc XC ! Et jeudi prochain on commence bien puisque l'auteure elle-même a coupé le chapitre 4 en cinq parties ! Je sens que je vais souffrir... Mais bon, je vais pas trop me plaindre puisque ce sera sans doute le chapitre le plus... caliente... de la fic. Mmmm...**

**Oui ça fait pervers, mais toutes les fangirls et tous les fanboys sont comme ça alors me critiquez pas !**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens et n'oubliez pas : reviews are love ! *yeux du Chat Potté*******


	10. Chapitre 9 (1)

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà lque les réjouissances commencent puisque nous sommes au chapitre 4 du comic, chapitre que l'auteure a trouvé bon de diviser... en cinq parties ! Je vais tellement me casser les pieds pour bien traduires tout ce pataquès, moi, ça va pas être triste !**

**Et on commence fort avec une moitié de chapitre plutôt... caliente... comme promis dans le chapitre précédent. J'annonce donc que la partie caliente sera considérée comme rating M donc ceux et celles qui veulent garder le peu d'innocence et de pureté qui leur reste, attendez le prochain chapitre pour lire. Pour les autres, prenez un numéro et faites la queue !^^**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (même s'il ne reviewent pas et/ou ne followent pas) ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.1**** (1/3)**

La nuit était d'encre, la mer de plomb, ce paresseux de soleil n'était pas prêt de se lever avant plusieurs heures, les enfants sages et les pirates épuisés sommeillaient tranquillement dans leurs lits. Pourtant, sur le navire dont nous parlons, il était encore un hublot allumé. La personne qui occupait cette cabine ne serait pas dans un quelconque état de fatigue avant encore des heures et des heures.

Elle n'était ni un enfant sage, ni un pirate épuisé.

Moriarty était en grande conversation avec quelqu'un, à travers son miroir. Son œil noir disparaissait presque sous l'éclat de la lumière du miroir au profit de son œil de chat doré. Il mettait en garde son interlocuteur contre un pirate qui risquait de s'en prendre très bientôt à son peuple.

"Je vois... disait l'interlocuteur. Et vous dites que cet homme s'appelle Sherlock Holmes.  
-Oui; confirma le Démon Pirate; et j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de vous avoir voler le Joyau des Glaces.  
-Nous garderons votre avertissement en mémoire et nous préparerons à le recevoir si jamais il se présente à nos portes. Mais ses efforts seraient toujours aussi inutiles, puisque nul ne peut briser la muraille de glace entourant notre cité.  
-J'en ai conscience. Je voulais simplement vous avertir.  
-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, au revoir."

L'interlocuteur s'effaça et la lumière s'estompa peu à peu, le miroir redevenant aussi banal qu'un autre. La pièce retomba dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Démon Pirate d'esquisser un sourire aussi cruel que ceux qu'il réservait habituellement à ses jouets qu'il allait briser.

"Prépare tes arrières, Sherlock. Ton prochain voyage risque d'être... glaçant."

* * *

**[c'est ici que commence la partie rated M donc les pur(e)s, passez votre chemin. Les fangirls et les perverses, entrez donc ^^]**

Pendant ce temps, John observait son environnement : il était debout, dans une grande plaine brumeuse et pourtant il ne se sentait pas en danger. En réalité, la seule chose qui inquiétait le blond était qu'il n'avait plus sa Pierre de Vie autour du cou. Il fut interrompu dans ses interrogations intérieures par une voix de baryton qu'il connaissait très bien :

"John...  
-Capitaine Holmes; reconnu le blond en apercevant le brun qui se dirigeait vers lui. Vous êtes là aussi ?"

Le brun ne dit rien et se contenta de se rapprocher davantage du Merlien. Celui-ci se sentit gêné par la soudaine proximité entre lui et son Capitaine.

"Euh... dit le blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Sherlock gardait le silence. Il posa sa paume sur le sternum de John et poussa ce dernier qui atterrit sur...

_Un lit ?! Qu'est-ce qu'un lit fabrique ici ?_

John n'eut pas le loisir de se poser davantage de questions sur la présence de ce lit ou de cet étrange endroit désert, car Sherlock s'était penché sur lui de tout son long. John commençait déjà à rougir.

"Euh... Capitaine ?" murmura John.

Le Capitaine avait un regard intense et le visage d'un calme olympien. Il avait posé ses mains sur les joues du jeune Merlien et il rapprochait déjà leurs visages.

"Ça ira John; murmura-t-il. Je serait doux."

Sherlock rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis, quand celui-ci préféra détourner son visage rouge pivoine. Il balbutiait, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais ses mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

_Q-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!_

Sherlock reprit son visage plus fermement et le retourna vers lui...

Puis les yeux clos, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

John, n'y comprenant rien, écarquillait les yeux en sentant le brun pincer et suçoter ses lèvres. Sherlock avait un de ses main qui se baladait dans les cheveux couleur soleil pour en retirer le bandana en soie bleue qui trônait sur sa tête. Sherlock relâcha les lèvres de John, le temps pour eux deux de respirer. Puis il repartit à la charge de ses belles lèvres rosées, introduisant sa langue dans la bataille.

_Ha... pensait le blond en gémissant. Sa langue... quand a-t-il..._

Sauf que la question n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour, surtout lorsque le brun attrapa les poignets du blond et le fit basculer sur le lit, le surplombant ainsi de tout son long. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, John en avait des larmes qui perlaient aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chaleur dans sa poitrine, comme si un feu avait soudainement été allumé près de son coeur.

Sherlock remontait doucement sur le torse du blond, entraînant le bas du pardessus rayé de ce dernier. Il entamait une danse à la fois douce et intense entre sa propre langue et celle du jeune homme qu'il embrassait, les seuls bruits audibles en ce moment étant les gémissements produits par le blond entre deux plaquages de lèvres.

John avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de repousser le brun, mais toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait combinées au fait que le brun était étonnamment fort et déterminé l'empêchaient d'aller jusqu'au bout de son désir. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il les serraient de toutes ses forces sur le tissu pourpre de la chemise de Sherlock.

_Ça ne sert à rien... Je ne peux pas résister à ça ! Ni à lui..._

Sherlock s'enfonça encore plus, mettant leur ventre et bas-ventre en contact, laissant sa langue marquer son territoire dans la bouche de John, bercé par les gémissements de ce dernier. Finalement, il quitta ses lèvres pour leur permettre de respirer à nouveau. Pendant quelques instants, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Des yeux devenus noirs de désir et d'anticipation pour l'un, divisés entre angoisse et excitation pour l'autre.

Soudainement, Sherlock repoussa encore plus le bas du pardessus et passa sa langue sur le torse fin mais musclé du Merlien, savourant la peau douce et dorée. John inspira rapidement et se galvanisa des sensations portées par la progression de la langue du brun sur son corps. Les suçotements le firent fermer ses yeux sous la pression et la chaleur qu'il ressentait précédemment s'était répandue dans le reste de son organisme. Sherlock ne s'en formalisa pas et passa le pardessus au-dessus de la tête de John, le retirant avant de se jeter sur son cou et sa nuque.

Le blond s'était agrippé aux douces boucles de son Capitaine, une main abaissant le col et les épaules de la chemise sur les bras de ce dernier. Il était déjà en nage et continuait de gémir son plaisir sous les baisers et les coups de langue de Sherlock.

_Chaud... Brûlant... J'ai l'impression que mon corps va prendre feu !_

Sherlock repartit à l'assaut de la langue de John, laissant une de ses mains caresser doucement son torse et descendre vers le pantalon de John, défaisant le bouton sur les hanches pour l'ouvrir et laisser apparaître le dessous rouge qu'il lui avait acheté il y a quelques jours.

Sherlock caressait doucement le corps entier doré par le soleil du Merlien : son cou, son torse, ses bras, rien n'échappait aux mains tendres du Capitaine. Et surtout pas une certaine bosse située dans l'endroit stratégique entre les jambes, qui reçut soudainement toute l'attention de la main gauche de Sherlock.

Encouragé par la respiration tout à coup erratique de John, il continua de masser tendrement cette surface qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

"Tu es déjà si dur, John; murmura le brun avec un petit sourire. Est-ce que ça te plaît quand je fais ça ?  
-Je... balbutia timidement John. Je ne connais rien... à ce genre de chose...  
-Oh.

Soudainement, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur du tissu rouge et empoigna fermement la virilité de John pour entamer un va-et-vient rapide. John en avait presque le souffle coupé par les sensations procurées par ce geste si... si... intimement fort...

-Tu es donc aussi innocent de ce côté-ci; continua le brun comme si de rien était. Comme c'est mignon.  
-C-Capitaine ! cria presque John, serrant le tissu du lit au point de faire blanchir ses jointures.

En un rien de temps, Sherlock attrapa le haut du pantalon du blond et le baissa en même temps que le dessous rouge.

Désormais entièrement dévêtu, John était totalement rouge de gêne et de désir.

-AH ! cria presque John en se sentant totalement exposé à l'homme sur lui. Qu'est-ce que vous-

Sa protestation fut interrompue par un nouveau gémissement lorsque le brun empoigna et manipula de nouveau son membre de plus en plus tendu. Une fois encore, il rejeta la tête en arrière, incapable de supporter toutes ces sensations et de voir le sourire fier du brun qui l'observait avec désir.

-Magnifique... Ta réaction est juste magnifique John. J'aimerais... j'aimerais..."

Sherlock caressait doucement le torse et le ventre du blond de son souffle, progressant peu à peu vers le sud. Avant que John ait pu relever le visage, Sherlock avait relevé les jambes de son futur amant et les avait placées sur ses propres épaules.

Avant de finalement prendre la masculinité du blond entièrement dans sa bouche et de la caresser de sa langue.

"Ah ! Ah ! Ohhh ! C-Capitaine !" ne pouvait que dire John, rendu muet par cet acte aussi imprévisible de la part de son Capitaine tout aussi imprévisible.  
Sherlock abandonna son entreprise quelques secondes, le temps de demander au blond tremblant :

"Tu n'aimes pas ? Veux-tu que j'arrête ?  
-... N... Non... Ne vous arrêtez pas... Je vous en prie... murmurait le blond aux portes de la crise.  
-Mmm... Bon garçon."

Et Sherlock recommença son travail sur le membre tendu et suintant de John, malgré les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son visage. Ce dernier était tendu dans toutes les parties possibles de son corps, appelant encore et encore son Capitaine entre deux gémissements. C'était incroyable.

_"Ne vous arrêtez pas" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça ? C'est..._

Le blond se relâcha en un cri, et le brun avala sans discuter ce qu'il lui offrit en ce moment. Il posa sa main sur sa joue toujours aussi rouge et se redressa pour retirer sa chemise pourpre, révélant son torse d'albâtre finement sculpté. Sherlock contempla l'ébauche de débauche que lui offrait John en ce moment précis, trempé de sueur et rougissant de gêne. Il eut un sourire et s'allongea à nouveau sur le blond en disant :

"Mon Dieu, comme tu es beau. J'en veux plus. Je veux tout. Me laisseras-tu obtenir tout de toi, John ?  
-Nn ! Ah ! gémissait encore ce dernier en sentant sa jambe être soulevée de nouveau. Capitaine... Je vous en prie..."

Sherlock s'installa entre les jambes du blond, leur virilité respectives entrant en contact, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire tendre le blond de nouveau. Bien qu'il eut les yeux fermés depuis la première rencontre entre son membre dur et la bouche du bouclé, John ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux en entendant son nom être prononcé de cette voix tendre et suave.

"John..."

Il vit alors un visage teinté d'une douceur et d'un amour tels qu'il ne les avait jamais vus sur le visage d'un Humain ou d'un Merlien. Sherlock avait entrelacé leurs doigts et se pencha peu à peu en disant :

"Si innocent et pur... et dire que tu es tout à moi."

Il rapprocha leurs visage, et alors qu'il était sur le point de sceller leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois...

* * *

**J'suis sadique de couper ici pas vrai ? ^^**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !****  
**


	11. Chapitre 9 (2)

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà la suite de la première partie du chapitre 4 ! (va falloir que je trouve un moyen de raccourcir ce titre, moi)**

**Et sinon, j'en profite pour vous annoncer qu'on a une belle référence à Assassin's Creed ****au niveau des costumes** dans ce chapitre et dans les prochains (l'auteure étant une grande fan) et je suis une véritable noob sur ce jeu donc si quelqu'un veut bien éclairer ma lanterne pour m'aider à décrire les costumes des personnages principaux, il/elle sera le/la bienvenu(e). Je m'excuse par avance des possibles trahisons que je risque de faire sur cette licence.

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (même s'il ne reviewent pas et/ou ne followent pas) ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.1**** (2/3)**

_Il rapprocha leurs visage, et alors qu'il était sur le point de sceller leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois..._

_**SQWACK !**_

John se redressa sur son lit en quatrième vitesse en criant :

"Hein ! Quoi ?! Quoi ?!"

Juste devant ses yeux flottait Mor'dy, le responsable de son réveil quelque peu... explosif.

"C'est l'heure de se réveiller John ! dit l'oiseau sans s'apercevoir du malaise du Merlien  
-Euh... Euh... d'accord. Merci; dit le blond en reprenant son souffle.  
-Pas de problème ! A plus !" dit l'oiseau en quittant sa chambre (comment était-il entré en premier lieu, d'ailleurs ?)

Rougissant, John reprit petit à petit le contrôle de sa respiration en un long et profond soupir. C'était fort compliqué, compte-tenu du fait qu'il revoyait ce qui avait faillit arriver il n'y a pas deux minutes.

"Merci Seigneur; dit-il comme pour pleurer; ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Pourquoi ai-je fais ce rêve pour commencer ? Non, la vraie question serait plutôt : pourquoi est-ce que mon rêve impliquait le Capitaine ?"

En se redressant, son genou sentit une étrange fraîcheur sur sa couverture. Étonné et intrigué, le blond releva la couverture et rougit en apercevant une tâche qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses réactions de la nuit dernière.

_C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ?! Vaut mieux que je nettoie tout ça ! Heureusement que ça n'arrivera plus jamais._

* * *

Du côté du Capitaine, ce dernier était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et fixait le plafond de sa chambre en essayant de remettre ses idées en place après son passage dans le monde des rêves. Il se redressa finalement, passant sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux.

_Tu parles d'un rêve bizarre._

Le brun fit rapidement sa toilette et tenta de faire l'analyse de tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'ici. Étonnamment, le visage de John revenait à plusieurs reprises. Il soupira et se replongea dans ses pensées.

_J'ai toujours cru que je ne serait jamais intéressé par autre chose que mon travail. Je crois ça a commencé à changer quand John m'a sauvé. Au départ j'étais simplement supposé le retrouver pour le remercier, et puis..._

Le visage souriant du blond le complimentant sur ses déductions lui revint en mémoire et il rougit en se remémorant la douceur qu'il en avait ressentit.

_Tous ses actes et ce qu'il m'a dit... ça a développé quelque chose d'étrange chez moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, si ce n'est que ce... sentiment... me donne envie de le protéger._

Puis il repensa à son rêve, aux gémissements de plaisir du Merlien et à son visage gêné par les sensations nouvelles qu'il expérimentait.

_Non. Il n'y a pas que ça._

Il repensa à la douceur de sa peau matte.

_Je le veux pour moi seul. Je veux le serrer dans mes bras... le toucher... le..._

Sherlock revit le corps de John tordu de plaisir et son adorable expression rougissante sur son visage en sueur. Et surtout, il entendait sa voix exprimer timidement son plaisir malgré sa gêne.

_"C...Capitaine !"_

Fermant les yeux et serrant les dents avec son poing. Il calma son début d'érection en respirant calmement, soupira et se fit finalement une raison :

"Je ferais mieux de l'admettre tout de suite. Je crois que je suis peut-être en train de tomber amoureux de lui. En tout cas ce n'est qu'une théorie. Il va falloir que je fasse quelques expériences pour la confirmer. Je sens que ça va être amusant."

Il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'une sphère de lumière derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?"

La lumière changea de forme et et apparut alors un petit morceau de papier marqué par une écriture soignée et droite. Sherlock la prit entre ses doigts pour l'examiner.

"Un message de Mycroft... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ?"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipage se réveillait tranquillement. Amy parcourait les rues du village en direction du port en bâillant et s'étirant tranquillement.

"Quelle belle matinée !" disait-elle.

Elle aperçut Salem être rejoint par Mor'dy. Le jeune garçon avait retiré son habituel gilet brun et laissait entrevoir la totalité de son dos nu. Amy rougit en le voyant sourire de toutes ses dents.

_Comme il est beau..._

Elle revint à la réalité en se rendant compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans leur petite troupe.

"Attendez, où est Al ?"

La jeune fille brune se dirigea vers le cabanon où se trouvaient Molly et Mrs Hudson en train de travailler sur les médicaments, la lessive et les vivres.

"Ah, bonjour Amy; souria la Médecin de Bord.  
-Bonjour Molly, Mrs Hudson; répondit la jeune fille. Vous avez vu Al ?  
-Al ? Non, pas encore. Il doit encore être en train de dormir.  
-Tu peux aller regarder dans sa tente; dit la Maîtresse-Coq en pointant la plage. Elle est sur la plage un peu plus loin.  
-D'accord, merci."

* * *

Sherlock continuait de s'habiller, mais ne trouvait plus son habituelle chemise (que certains appelaient "_La Chemise Violette du Sexe_" sans qu'il n'ait jamais compris pourquoi). Il allait fouiller les tiroirs de son meuble de chevet quand il y aperçut un mot écrit de la main de Mrs Hudson :

_Capitaine,_  
_Je suis en train de laver votre chemise. Vous pourrez la récupérer dans quelques heures._  
_-Mrs Hudson._

Sherlock soupira devant la prévention un peu trop maternelle de sa logeuse. Il se retourna vers son armoire et prit une autre de ses chemises, qu'il ne portait que très rarement.

_J'imagine que je vais devoir me contenter de cette chemise._

* * *

Du côté de l'équipage, Amy était entrée dans la tente d'Al et dit :

"Al, il est l'heure ! Lève-toi !  
-Mnnnnnn... grogna l'Hispanique dans son oreiller.

Il tourna son visage pour pouvoir la voir et lui dit :

-Allez, il n'est que 10 heures ! Tu peux pas revenir me réveiller dans deux heures ?  
-Eh bien désolée, mais c'est maintenant l'heure de se réveiller !"

Sur ces entrefaites Amy quitta la tente et laissa Al se réveiller en grognant comme un ours sortant de son hibernation.

Au port, Salem et Greg venaient tout juste de terminer leur partie de pêche.

"Ok ! dit Greg avec un sourire satisfait. On a plus qu'à ramener tout ça à la maison et ce sera bon.  
-Ça roule Raoul ! répondit le jeune homme aux yeux verts."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Greg envoya son neveu se rhabiller pendant qu'il terminait les filets dans les caisses à poissons. Ce dernier était dans sa chambre, en grande conversation avec son meilleur ami perroquet.

"Je me demande si le Cap'taine est levé; dit l'oiseau avec un grand sourire. J'ai envie de retourner en mer aujourd'hui !  
-Déjà ? dit Salem, surpris.  
-Euh... je veux dire... pas la peine de se presser si tu es fatigué.  
-Relax, Mor'dy ! J'avoue que j'ai vraiment envie d'y retourner aussi.

Du côté de Greg, il était revenu chez lui et Molly s'occupait de lui sécher le visage avec un petit air tendre.

-Et voilà; dit-elle satisfaite. J'ai terminé Greg.  
-Merci; répondit-il.

Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Molly Hooper, Gregory Lestrade se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Depuis quelques temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir quand il voyait son sourire adorable. Il s'était décidé à se déclarer le plus rapidement possible. Le grisonnant prit son courage à deux mains et dit à la jeune femme :

-Molly... il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous dire.  
-Oui ? dit-elle.  
-Je... je...  
-Molly, trésor ! appela Mrs Hudson.  
-Mrs Hudson vous appelle; dit-il avec résignation. Visiblement, ça n'allait pas être aujourd'hui qu'il allait pouvoir se déclarer.

John s'était toiletté et habillé, se rendant au port où le reste de l'équipage attendait les prochains ordres.

_Ce que c'est calme..._

Et ce calme disparu lorsque les deux clowns Mor'dy et Salem se jetèrent sur lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras en disant :

-**Salut Johnny !**  
-Ah ! Euh... Salut ? répondit le Merlien timidement.  
-Eh; appela Al en tenant une tasse remplie d'une boisson fumante. Si vous continuez de lui serrer le cou comme ça, il va finir par étouffer.  
-Salut Al ! dit Salem en relâchant un peu sa prise sur le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?  
-Quoi, ça ? C'est une boisson spéciale de chez moi, ça réveille n'importe qui même s'ils sont encore à moitié endormis. Croyez-moi, ça fonctionne; expliqua-t-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.  
-Eh les jeunes ! les interpella la voix de Greg. Le Capitaine nous demande tous !"

* * *

Le reste de l'équipage se réunit dans le hall principal de l'auberge de Mrs Hudson, attendant le Capitaine.

Ce dernier arriva, paré de la chemise la plus provocatrice que beaucoup aient pu voir jusqu'ici : elle était d'un gris clair très doux et légèrement transparente laissant apparaître quelques lignes de son torse finement sculpté. Elle n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un seul bouton fermé au niveau du haut de son ventre, ce qui dévoilait totalement son torse et son ventre.

Cette "_Chemise Grise de la Luxure_" déclenchait différentes réactions selon le membre d'équipage qui le regardait : des rougissements et de petits rires timides de la part des filles, visages blasés (peut-être un peu jaloux) de la part des garçons, le visage rouge tomate et un silence total de la part de John, et de la part de Mor'dy un tout simple : "Je suis un oiseau donc j'en ai rien à faire."

"Bonjour à tous; dit Sherlock de son éternelle voix profonde. Je suis sûr que vous avez tous passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en possession d'un des Joyaux. Nous avons besoin d'encore trois autres pour forger la Lame de Lumière. Le prochain sur notre liste est le Joyau des Glaces.  
Le problème est que je viens de recevoir une lettre de Mycroft disant que le chemin menant à ce joyau est bloqué. Et nous avons besoin d'un feu magique possédé par une certaine "_Sorcière aux Cloches_." Mon frère ignore où se trouve cette sorcière mais quelqu'un à Tortuga le sait. Le problème est que cet homme refuse de parler aux Pirates. Ceci dit, Lestrade, John et moi-même irons trouver ce fameux bonhomme et voir ce qu'il fait.  
-A vos ordres, Monsieur; dirent les concernés.  
-Vous autres, restez ici le temps qu'on rentre. Ce sera tout.  
-Aye-Aye, Monsieur !" dirent-ils tous en coeur.

Alors que tous allaient vaquer à leurs devoirs respectifs, les yeux de Sherlock accrochèrent ceux de John. A la surprise de ce dernier, le brun eut un petit sourire mystérieux avec côté prédateur non-dissimulé. Ce sourire dura à peine quelques secondes avant que le Capitaine ne se retourne pour suivre Greg.

"Tu viens John ? l'appela-t-il.  
-Euh, oui Capitaine;" se précipita le Merlien.

Pas très à l'aise, il ne cessait de se poser certaines questions dont :

_Mais c'était quoi ce sourire ?_

* * *

A Tortuga, leur visite ne fut vraiment pas des plus... discrètes, dirons-nous. Ils croisèrent beaucoup de jeunes filles rougissantes, ricanantes et discutant doucement sous le passage du Capitaine. La Chemise Grise de la Luxure et la célébrité de Sherlock semblaient faire leur oeuvre en faisant baver les passantes et autres clientes de café. Elles s'extasiaient sur la beauté inhabituelle du brun et il lui avait suffit de demander gentiment à passer pour qu'elles s'écartent toutes comme une seule femme et poussant des petits cris d'animal en chaleur. Le tout sous l'indifférence glaciale de l'objet de leur attention et sous le regard blasé de Greg.

"Est-ce que techniquement c'est un meurtre de masse ? demanda le grisonnant en voyant que certaines s'étaient évanouies.  
-Faut croire;" répondit John plus étonné qu'autre chose.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un embarcadère et le Capitaine décida de s'y arrêter pour traquer leur cible.

"Lestrade, allez à l'auberge de l'Île d'Or; ordonna le brun. Regardez si vous pouvez trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.  
-A vos ordres; répondit le Renard.  
-Je vais vous ac- commença John, avant que le Capitaine ne l'agrippe par le poignet et l'entraîne dans sa route.  
-John, tu viens avec moi !  
-Ah ! Eh !" tenta de protester le blond.

* * *

_Comment on en est arrivés là ?_

Tous deux s'étaient rendus dans les locaux d'un vieux bureau de douanes en ruines, qui servait maintenant de point de rencontres pour certains pirates. Ils s'étaient cachés entre des caisses, accroupis en attendant la venue de leur proie depuis une bonne demie-heure. Mais John voulait vraiment poser une question en particulier :

"Euhm... Capitaine ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je vous accompagne ?  
-Parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour garder un œil sur notre cible. Tu devras observer attentivement et repérer tous les détails insolites qui pourraient arriver.  
-D'accord.  
-Et puis; ajouta le brun avec un petit sourire... C'était aussi une excuse pour passer du temps avec toi.

Sauf que John n'avait rien entendu de cette déclaration toute mignonne et demanda :

-Pardon, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?  
-Je disais que l'homme que nous cherchons vient d'arriver."

En effet, ils voyaient maintenant un homme dans la cinquantaine, cheveux grisonnants attachés en catogans, peau bronzée par le soleil et portant l'uniforme d'une organisation mystérieuse qu'on appelait la Guilde.  
La Guilde était un ordre originaire d'Espagne, qui ne commençait à faire parler d'elle que depuis quelques années et beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient autour de ses membres, les plus fréquentes étant que tous ses membres étaient des voleurs et des meurtriers au service de tous les gouvernements d'Europe. C'était la raison pour laquelle la population appelait l'ordre "la Guilde des Assassins."

La cible était en conversation avec un homme dont nos héros ne voyaient que le dos, lui demandant de raconter sa rencontre avec la Sorcière aux Cloches.

"C'est bel et bien lui; murmura Sherlock.  
-On dirait;" demanda le blond sur le même ton en se reculant.

Sauf qu'en faisant ce geste, il frappa par inadvertance un tonneau qui, par effet de dominos, en frappa d'autres. Donc même si les tonneaux ne s'étaient pas renversés, c'était raté pour une filature discrète.

_Damned !_

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? dit un des deux interlocuteurs en se dirigeant vers leur cachette.  
-Oh non oh non ! paniqua le blond. Que fait-on ?  
-Il va falloir faire diversion;" décida le brun.

Puis il se redressa, empoigna fermement le bras du Merlien pour le redresser également et fit taire ses débuts de protestation en posant abruptement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis.

John, les yeux écarquillés, ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour s'en écarter.

_C'est... C'est exactement comme..._

* * *

**J'suis sadique de couper ici pas vrai ? ^^**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !****  
**


	12. Chapitre 9 (3)

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà la fin de la première partie du chapitre 4 !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (même s'il ne reviewent pas et/ou ne followent pas) ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.1**** (3/3)**

_C'est... C'est exactement comme..._

Sherlock s'écarta quelques instants pour apercevoir le visage du blond devenu rougissant et gêné. Même s'il aurait voulu jouer encore avec lui, ils devaient encore faire diversion auprès de leur cible.

"Ça va aller John; dit le brun de sa voix chocolatée. Laisse-moi prendre l'avantage.  
-Prendre l'avantage ? paniqua John. Pourquoi..."

Sherlock le fit taire une seconde fois en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes et en introduisant sa langue dans leur affaire. Il plaqua son corps contre celui du Merlien, le cachant ainsi à la vue de tous. L'homme portant l'uniforme de la Guilde s'approcha de leur cachette... et eut le spectacle de voir un grand échalas brun plaqué corps et bouche sur un petit blond. Le brun continua son petit manège avec le blond encore quelques instants, mais celui-ci, terrassé par les sensations provoquées par le baiser, tapait le bras de son vis-à-vis en espérant le faire reculer.  
Rouge tomate sous les yeux incrédules de leurs cibles, il se contenta de penser ce qu'il ne pouvait dire :

_C'est **ÇA** que vous appelez faire diversion ?!_

Enfin, Sherlock relâcha la bouche du jeune homme, mais ne pu contempler plus longtemps le visage haletant du Merlien. Il se retourna vers leur cible et dit d'une voix faussement (ou bien véritablement) agacée :

"Je vous dérange, peut-être ? Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis au milieu d'une affaire. Si vous ne tenez pas à profiter du spectacle, je vous conseille de déguerpir. **Tout de suite.**"

Leur cible ne se fit pas prier et parti avec la personne avec laquelle il discutait.

"Je vous verrai au bar de l'Océan Bleu. On y discutera plus tranquillement.  
-Très bien."

Les deux pirates attendirent que leurs cibles soient hors d'écoute avant de pouvoir discuter plus librement.

"Le bar de l'Océan Bleu; dit John en les regardant partir. Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres.  
-Nous le ferons très bientôt. Mais d'abord..."

Il se repencha vers John et posa ses lèvres sur le cou délicat du jeune homme. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et sentit son coeur battre à toute vitesse une nouvelle fois.

"Que... Que faites-vous ?! dit le blond d'une voix apeurée.  
-C'est assez évident, non ? dit le consultant sans rien arrêter de son entreprise. Il semblerait que je vais devoir tout te montrer... lentement."

D'une main, il releva le pardessus en laine du Merlien et passa son autre main sur le torse mat de John, le caressant doucement. Cette main aventureuse ajoutée aux lèvres douces sur son cou était sur le point de le faire exploser.

"Capitaine ! Arrêtez ! Et si quelqu'un vient ?! tenta-t-il d'argumenter.  
-Eh bien ce quelqu'un pourra profiter d'un joli spectacle"; dit Sherlock, mettant fin au discours.

Et alors qu'ils allaient sceller leurs lèvres en un ultime baiser...

**...**

"Il s'avère qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect à l'Auberge; annonça nonchalamment Greg en arrivant de nulle part. Et de votre côté, les gars ?"

Il se figea devant l'image qui se produisait devant lui : l'image du Capitaine, plaquant John contre le mur de tout son corps, le visage plongé dans les cheveux blonds du Merlien, ce dernier ayant la tête qui tournait et le pardessus relevé. Gêné, Greg ne put rien faire si ce n'est poser une question des plus éclairées :

"Euh... j'ai manqué quelque chose ?  
-Vous l'avez plutôt ruiné; répondit Sherlock avec son mordant habituel.  
-Et on peut savoir ce que j'ai ruiné exactement ?  
-Rien... Absolument rien du tout; dit John d'une voix blanche.

Il passa devant Greg et quitta les locaux d'une démarche tremblotante, comme s'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment. Sherlock se mit à côté de Greg, reboutonna la Chemise Grise de la Luxure (pour la différence que ça allait faire) et eut un sourire en voyant l'effet qu'il eut sur le blond.

_Hum... Je l'aurais plus tard._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Greg.  
-Vous, je vous parle plus"; dit un Sherlock soudainement boudeur.

* * *

John était sur le chemin du village, tremblotant et la tête encore embrouillée par ce que le Capitaine venait de lui faire. Cet événement croisé avec son rêve de la nuit dernière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'attitude étrange du Capitaine à son égard. Rouge comme une tomate, il se perdit dans ses pensées :

_Ok, il y a **DÉFINITIVEMENT** quelque chose de bizarre avec le Capitaine ! Pourquoi a-t-il tout à coup décidé de m'embrasser et surtout de ne pas s'arrêter ?! Et ses yeux..._

Il repensa au regard de Sherlock, argenté d'habitude, mais qui avait soudainement prit la couleur de l'océan après une tempête sous l'impulsion du désir. Ces yeux d'une couleur intense fixés sur sa petite personne lui donnait encore des frissons après les avoir quitter de vue.  
Il ressentit soudainement une étrange chaleur dans son ventre et plus inquiétant, dans son bas-ventre.

_Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ces histoires ! Ça ne fait que me rappeler ce rêve..._

* * *

Cette soirée-ci, alors que tous étaient rentrés au village, le Capitaine avait appelé Al pour finalement régler cette affaire.

"Vous vouliez me voir ? dit l'Hispanique en entrant dans le bureau de son Capitaine.  
-Nous avons trouvé le gars qui a rencontré la Sorcière aux Cloches; expliqua le grand brun. Il se rend à un certain Bar de l'Océan Bleu. J'aimerais que tu le suives et que tu voies ce que tu peux trouver. Surtout ne le laisse pas te voir.  
-A vos ordres; répondit Al en se retirant, laissant Sherlock et Greg en tête-à-tête.  
-Vous êtes certain qu'il pourra s'en sortir ? demanda le grisonnant une fois le jeune parti.  
-Evidemment; dit le Capitaine avec confiance. De toute façon, il ne fera pas cette filature très longtemps.  
-Je vois"; termina Greg.

* * *

Lorsque plus aucune lumière ne fut en vue, que ce soit au village ou à Tortuga, Al était aller chercher une malle cachée dans un cabanon, accompagné par Amy, Salem et Mor'dy. Ces deux derniers étaient désappointés de ne pas pouvoir accompagné leur ami dans cette filature.

Al avait revêtit pour l'occasion une tenue des plus particulières : puisqu'il allait filer un membre de la Guilde des Assassins, autant enfiler un uniforme de la Guilde des Assassins ! Et l'occasion était parfaite, puisqu'Al avait réussit à dégoter quelques accessoires en plus pour cet uniforme. Si la personne qui lui avait donné ces vêtements ne lui avait pas mentit, cet uniforme avait appartenu à un Italien, un certain Ezio-Machin.

"Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu as besoin de porter ces vêtements, déjà ? demanda Al avec un regard sceptique.  
-Est-ce que c'est vraiment si important ? dit l'Hispanique en réajustant ses gants.  
-Mmm... dit le perroquet, une aile sous le bec. Faut reconnaître que ça a l'air plutôt cool.  
-Bien d'accord; ajouta Salem.  
-Est-ce que ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux ? demanda la jeune fille.  
-Y'a pas à s'inquiéter; répliqua le jeune homme.  
-Tu devrais peut-être laisser l'un de nous t'accompagner.  
-Non. J'ai déjà cette mission à régler, je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer les baby-sitters en plus.

Al se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois vers ses camarades.

-Je serais bientôt rentré. Essayez de ne rien casser avant mon retour."

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le cabanon en mettant sa capuche sur les cheveux. Amy était des plus agacées par l'attitude solo de l'Hispanique.

"Pourquoi doit-il être si sérieux ?! dit-elle.  
-Sans doute parce qu'il est le plus âgé d'entre nous; tenta d'adoucir Salem. Bah, ça devrait bien aller. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre Al et lui faire confiance. Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien."

Il eût un sourire adorable qui fit rougir la jeune fille à lunettes. Son béguin pour le jeune homme était de plus en plus évident, pourtant ce dernier semblait ne rien remarquer. Peut-être qu'elle sera un jour capable de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle se reprit et alla se coucher. Salem et Mord'y allaient la suivre lorsque leurs regards furent attirés par quelque chose dans la malle.

"Ah... dit-il. On dirait que c'est..."

La vue de ce tissu provoqua un rictus de la part des deux clowns.

Ils allaient vraiment s'amuser.

* * *

A Tortuga, la nuit était totale. Seules les lueurs des maisons et des commerces éclairaient les rues bondés de pirates se rendant dans les tavernes et les maisons closes. La cible de nos héros s'était placée dans une ruelle à l'écart du tapage des ivrognes et avait retrouvé son contact de la matinée. Tous deux étaient inconscients de la présence espionne qui ne perdait pas une miette de leur conversation sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face.

Al se mit à parcourir les toits du quartier lorsque ses cibles se déplacèrent pour pouvoir discuter au calme. L'Hispanique s'était caché sur le toit d'une petite échoppe fermée et écoutait les deux hommes d'une oreille attentive :

"Vous avez réellement rencontré cette Sorcière ?  
-Eh oui.  
-Incroyable !"

Al se rapprocha pour mieux les écouter, mais ce faisant il fit bouger quelques caisses installées sur ce toit pour quelque obscure raison. Les deux hommes jetèrent un œil dans la direction de son ancienne cachette mais n'eurent pas le temps de le voir se dissimuler à nouveau plus bas derrière le comptoir de l'échoppe.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais pas pour mon équipage !_ pensa l'espion.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était :

"Pour ce qui est de la Sorcière aux Cloches, il s'agit sans aucun doute de l'être le plus puissant du monde. On raconte même qu'elle peut effacer la Maladie et les blessures graves, que ce soit celles du corps ou de l'esprit.  
-Et vous savez où on peut la rencontrer ?  
-Dans une région des Marais, là où aucun navire n'ose jeter l'ancre, pas même le plus hardi des équipages : à Paheia.

_Paheia..._ pensa le jeune homme. _J'ai entendu parler de cet endroit... C'est en effet une des régions les plus dangereuses de ce coin de l'océan. Bon, je connais maintenant l'endroit où réside la Sorcière, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer._

-Eh vous ! Qu'e'qu'vous foutez là ?!" dit une voix dans le dos d'Al.

Apparemment, un type pas très réveillé l'avait repéré et n'avait pas pensé qu'il était en présence d'un espion en filature. Al n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait devoir lui faire, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'être repéré après avoir atteint son but.

_Dommage pour ce type._

Al se redressa, tout en restant hors de vue de ses deux cibles.

"Avant que je ne vous réponde, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose d'important... drôle d'endroit pour mettre un piano, vous trouvez pas ? demanda-t-il rapidement en pointant un endroit imaginaire derrière l'intrus.  
-Quoi ?! Qué piano ?!" dit-il en se retournant rapidement.

C'était sans doute le tour le plus vieux et éculé de l'Histoire, et pourtant ce plouc était tombé dans le panneau en moins de deux secondes. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se retourna de nouveau vers le gamin à la mèche... et se fit assommer par le gamin en question, qui avait profité de sa distraction pour sauter par-dessus sa tête et le frapper à la nuque.  
L'intrus tomba au sol, endormi pour au moins une bonne demie-heure.

"Désolé l'ami; dit Al après s'être redressé. N'y voyez rien de personnel, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire attraper."

Un nouvel imprévu s'abattit sur le jeune homme. Un imprévu multiple d'ailleurs, puisque toute la famille du gars qu'il avait assommé venait de débarquer de nulle part et que tous les membres avaient la même expression réclamant vengeance sur le visage. Même les jeunes enfants faisaient leurs meilleures têtes de pitbulls.

Visiblement à Tortuga, la famille, c'était sacré.

Al ne perdit pas de temps en excuses et piqua un sprint dans la direction de la rue opposée, se sachant parfaitement poursuivit par toute une tribu réclamant sa tête. La course-poursuite dura encore une bonne heure et Al se dissimula derrière une taverne désertée, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le problème fut qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de reprendre ce fameux souffle, puisqu'une bonne dizaine de membres de cette famille de dingues le recherchaient encore dans son périmètre de cachette.

Tous criaient de continuer la recherche ou de se dépêcher d'en finir avec cette histoire. Malgré la fatigue et la sueur qui perlait dans ses yeux (ce qui était encore pire pour son œil caché) Al était prêt à courir de nouveau quand il entendit les voix se rapprocher de sa cachette. Mais à sa grande surprise, les voix s'éloignèrent de la taverne, et même du carré de rue où se trouvait le bâtiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Al se permit une virée sur le carrefour et retira sa capuche en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à dix mètres aux alentours.

_Ils m'ont vraiment perdu ?_ pensa-t-il. _Mais ce n'est pas possible, à moins que..._

Il se retourna et, posté sur une caisse à proximité, il vit une silhouette vêtue de l'autre uniforme de la Guilde qu'il conservait dans sa mallette. De la capuche dépassaient quelques mèches de cheveux noires...

Al relâcha sa respiration, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenue jusqu'ici, et éclata de rire en reconnaissant enfin la personne ainsi vêtue.

"Je m'en doutais que ces gars m'avaient perdu un peu trop facilement; dit-il en souriant. Pas mal, je dois reconnaître.  
-Hé hé hé... ricana la silhouette. Impressionné ?  
-Salut Al !" dit Mor'dy sur l'épaule de Salem.

Ce dernier avait finalement enfilé l'uniforme de la Guilde restant dans la mallette. Il aurait été dommage que cette tenue prenne la poussière, n'est-il pas ?

Salem rigola un temps de l'idiotie de leurs poursuivants, puisqu'il avait réussit à les détourner de la traque d'Al puis de la sienne, avant que ce dernier ne lui explique une certaine chose.

"Salem; dit l'Hispanique; cet uniforme sur ton dos...  
-Quoi, ça me va pas ? dit le jeune homme en blaguant.  
-Si, ça te va mais... il appartenait à un de mes vieux amis. Il était comme un frère pour moi.  
-Ah ouais ? Et où est-il maintenant ?  
-Il est mort le jour où j'ai reçut la cicatrice sur mon œil."

Salem se reprocha intérieurement son indélicatesse et avant que lui ou Mor'dy n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, l'Hispanique se retourna et l'appela.

Il était grand temps qu'ils rentrent tous les deux à la maison.

Salem le suivit sans discuter davantage, se jurant tout de même de réparer son erreur dès qu'ils en auraient le temps.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la mer des Caraïbes, sur une île rocailleuse, dans une grotte aménagée en laboratoire, une silhouette féminine se tenait devant un grand chaudron noir bouillonnant. Elle n'était ni une Humaine, ni une Sirène, et elle était recherchée sans le savoir par beaucoup de personnes parmi la communauté des Pirates. Elle observait attentivement le liquide dans son chaudron.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ses cibles viennent à elle.

Elle ricana et murmura :

"Bientôt... Nous nous rencontrerons très bientôt, mon cher Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4.1 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'auraient pas compris pour les tenues de la Guilde (vous plaignez pas, j'avais prévenu que j'étais une noob en Assassin's Creed !) selon l'auteure du comic, Al porte la tenue d'Altair, Salem celle d'Ezio et l'homme qui révèle la cachette de la Sorcière aux Cloches portait celle de Kenaway (mais perso j'ai vu les costumes en question, et j'ai pas tellement vu de différences...).**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !****  
**


	13. Chapitre 10

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà la seconde partie du chapitre 4, partie tellement courte que je vais pouvoir vous la faire en un seul chapitre ! Et ouais, j'suis une taré moi X-D**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (même s'il ne reviewent pas et/ou ne followent pas) ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.2****  
**

Après qu'Al ait révélé à tout l'équipage la localisation de la Sorcière aux Cloches, nos héros avaient passé la journée suivante à faire le plein de vivres pour le voyage jusqu'à Paheia, qui serait plus long que leurs trois premières traversées. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et tout l'équipage avait rejoint depuis longtemps les limbes du sommeil.

John ne faisait pas exception, allongé paisiblement sur son matelas, endormi tellement profondément qu'il ne vit pas le joyau autour de son cou étinceler d'une douce lumière bleutée. Il se retourna, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à la lumière déclinante de sa Pierre de Vie qu'il ne prêta attention au brouillard qui s'était soudainement insinué dans sa chambre. Ce à quoi il prêta attention cependant, ce fut un son qu'il entendait au loin.

Le son se rapprocha peu à peu et se fit plus distinct : c'était du violon. Un violon d'une douceur incomparable. Mais l'air était aussi important, puisqu'il avait l'étrange sensation de l'avoir déjà entendu ailleurs. John papillonna des yeux et s'éveilla. Il se redressa en position assise et vit le Capitaine, dos tourné et dénudé, assit sur le bord de son lit et un violon sur son épaule. Pourtant ce n'était pas la présence du brun qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt l'air que ce dernier jouait avec son instrument.

_Cet air... C'est ma chanson. Pourquoi ferait-il..._

Le Capitaine cessa de jouer du violon et se tourna vers le Merlien avec un petit sourire.

"Ah, John; dit le brun.  
-Capitaine; voulu demander le blond... Étiez-vous en train de...  
-Tu parles de cet air ? J'avais simplement envie de jouer la berceuse que tu me chantes toujours. Pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh... Euh, en effet. C'est surtout agréable quand vous le jouez au violon. C'est vraiment très beau.

Le regard de Sherlock se fit plus intense et son sourire plus narquois. Il se rapprocha de John.

-Bien moins que toi, cependant.

Le brun releva le menton du blond avec son archet et pencha son visage vers le sien :

-Maintenant... si nous terminions ce que nous avons laissé en plan la nuit dernière ?"

Il ne laissa pas le temps à John de répliquer et posa directement ses lèvres sur celles du blond, laissant sa langue marquer son territoire dans sa bouche.

Sherlock abandonna son instrument sur le lit et renversa son amant sur le meuble, les lèvres toujours scellées par leur baiser. Le brun ne s'écarta que pour respirer, les mains du blond apposées sur le torse du brun.

John était littéralement en train de paniquer, même si le sentiment d'extase commençait à le submerger. Son Capitaine l'avait retourné de façon à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le ventre, caressant ses flancs et embrassant sa nuque.

John ressentait des émotions contradictoires, tiraillé qu'il était entre la peur de ce qui allait arriver et l'excitation que le brun déclenchait chez le pauvre Merlien.

_Pas encore ! Non ! ... Réveille-toi !_

Sherlock embrassait et passait sa langue sur l'intérieur de son oreille, encouragé par les gémissements involontaires qui sortaient de la bouche de John. Tous deux étaient dénudés et John ne s'en était rendu compte que maintenant, alors que la virilité de son Capitaine approchait de son derrière en sueur.

L'adrénaline allait sûrement faire sauter le coeur de John hors de sa cage thoracique s'il ne se réveillait pas tout de suite.

_Réveille-toi !_

_Réveille-toi !_

_**RÉVEILLE TOI !**_

* * *

John ouvrit précipitamment ses yeux et se releva une seconde après, rougissant et haletant. Le jour était levé depuis un long moment et il était seul, sans le Capitaine ou son violon.

Heureusement.

_Encore ce rêve ! Ne me dites pas que..._

Apeuré par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, le blond releva lentement le drap qui le recouvrait... et il y aperçut la même tâche blanche que la première fois. Il baissa les épaules et la tête en même temps, rougissant de honte devant ce spectacle.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond était habillé et nouait son foulard sur ses cheveux. Il ne cessait de penser et de repenser à ses derniers rêves. Deux fois un rêve qui le mettait en scène avec le Capitaine dans des situations... intimes... Quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'une telle chose arrive ? Très basses, sans doute.

"En général; se disait John à voix haute; mes rêves ont un lien, même minime, avec les désirs de mon coeur. Ou alors... attends une minute.

Le blond se rappela soudainement d'un petit détail sur une certaine particularité de son peuple. Il défit son médaillon, examina la Pierre et sentit qu'elle avait été utilisée il y a très peu de temps.

Quasiment au moment où il dormait encore.

Une seule explication lui vint à l'esprit, explication qui le fit rougir de rage et de gêne :

-**C'était toi !** cria-t-il en jetant son collier contre le mur. Je le savais ! Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ! J'avais oublié que les Pierres de Vie des Habitants des Mers pouvaient aussi contrôler les rêves quand leur porteur n'en avait aucun. Elles montrent ce que leur porteur désire véritablement. Et souvent, elles se connectent avec les rêves de quelqu'un d'autre si ce quelqu'un partage les mêmes désirs !"  
Tout à coup, la voix profondément grave du Capitaine lui revint en mémoire :

_"Si nous terminions ce que nous avons laissé en plan la nuit dernière ?"_

Ce souvenir, combiné à la particularité des Pierres de Vies de son peuple, permit à John de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important.

"Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le Capitaine existant dans mon rêve se souvienne de ça... donc est-ce que ça veut dire... le Capitaine rêve de moi ?! Non-non-non ! C'est impossible ! Il a dit qu'il était marié à son travail !"

Il était d'ailleurs toujours aussi déçu par cette constatation, pour quelque obscure raison.

_De toute façon, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il pense à moi de cette manière._

* * *

Du côté de la cabine du Capitaine, ce dernier était particulièrement... occupé, dirons-nous.

Toujours allongé sur son lit, la partie inférieure de son corps dissimulée par son drap. Il avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et son corps entier dégoulinait de sueur, sous les sensations qu'il se procurait à lui-même. Il caressait son torse de la main droite, tandis qu'il faisait de même avec sa masculinité de sa main gauche. Sa respiration était saccadée et sous ses paupières se jouaient encore et encore des images d'un John gêné, rouge tomate, en sueur lui aussi. Dans ces scènes, Sherlock l'entendait gémir, prononçant de temps en temps son grade mais jamais son nom (à son grand déplaisir). Alors que le brun rêvait qu'il allait jusqu'au bout avec le Merlien, le premier se sentit se relâcher dans sa propre main, dans un gémissement animal bruyant.

Sans retomber sur son oreiller malgré l'acte vigoureux qu'il venait d'accomplir, Sherlock remonta doucement sa main gauche vers lui, et la vit dégoulinante de son propre liquide. Une fois l'adrénaline retombée et ses esprits retrouvés, le Capitaine plongea son visage dans sa main sèche, incapable de comprendre ce qui le prenait ces derniers temps. Toutes ces sensations, ces... _sentiments_... qui le harcelaient depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond. Si il ne réglait pas cette histoire très vite, il ne ferait que les empoisonner tous les deux.

_C'est pas vrai..._

* * *

Dehors, le soleil était au beau fixe et le navire naviguait à belle allure vers sa destination. Sur le pont, le Navigateur et la Vigie étaient en train de se livrer une bataille épique sous l'arbitrage impartial du perroquet de la bande. Une bataille... de regards.

La règle est très simple : chaque adversaire se fixe dans les yeux et le premier qui baissait le regard ou détournait le visage avait perdu. Et entre les deux têtes de mule qu'étaient Al et Salem, aucun abandon ne serait envisageable.

Le problème était que si le Navigateur et la Vigie étaient sur le pont à se livrer une bataille de regards et que tous les autres membres de l'équipage étaient à leurs occupations respectives... qui donc tenait la barre ?

Amy eut la réponse à cette question la première, puisqu'en relevant ses yeux de son livre, elle aperçut l'Urumi enroulé autour de la barre et permettant de garder le cap. Surprise, elle jeta un œil sur le pont et aperçut les trois clowns habituels sur le pont dans leur bataille épique. Elle descendit à leur niveau et demanda :

"Al, tu n'es pas censé tenir la barre ?  
-C'est ce que je fais; dit l'interpellé en montrant un signe de la main, sans pour autant se détourner de son combat. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai sortit l'Urumi ? Je suis son Maître, après tout. De cette façon, je peux diriger la barre et faire d'autres choses en même temps.  
-J'avoue que c'est plutôt cool; ricana Salem sans baisser les yeux non plus.  
-Mais... tenta d'argumenter Amy.  
-Ssh !" l'interrompit Mor'dy pour maintenir l'intégralité du combat.

Les regards que les combattants se lançaient l'un l'autre étaient d'une intensité grandissante. La tension était palpable et tout le monde n'attendait que le moment où le plus faible de caractère finirait par abandonner. Et pour cela, Al ne prit pas de gants et passa aux solutions extrêmes.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende et sans qu'il ne quitte le jeune du regard, l'Hispanique se mit à faire des grimaces aussi ridicules que possibles. Salem ne tint pas longtemps et s'effondra de rire, accompagné par Mor'dy.

"J'ai gagné; souria l'Hispanique.  
-C'est... c'est pas juste ! dit Salem en reprenant petit à petit sa respiration. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça !  
-Tu veux ta revanche ?  
-Ok."

_Ah, les mecs !_ pensa Amy en se retirant.

"Ça suffit les jeunes ! dit Greg qui débarqua accompagné par Molly et Mrs Hudson. Il est l'heure de manger, vous jouerez plus tard.  
-En plus, vous avez l'air affamés; ajouta Molly avec un sourire.  
-Ok, je retourne à la barre;" dit l'Hispanique en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il empoigna le manche de son arme et le fit reprendre sa forme d'épée, provoquant un courant d'air qui fit bouger sa mèche. Ça l'agaçait particulièrement à cause de son œil blessé.

Après le petit-déjeuner John rejoignit ses camarades sur le pont, l'esprit toujours tourmenté par son rêve et le raisonnement qui en découlait. Il força cependant un sourire en voyant Salem et Mor'dy l'accueillir aussi joyeusement qu'à leur habitude :

"Johnny !  
-Salut les gars.  
-T'as pas l'air d'aller super bien; remarqua Salem avec un regard inquiet. Y'a un problème ?  
-Euh... Eh bien...

John ne pouvait que rougir, gêné par sa propre situation.

-Aller, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire; insista Salem.  
-En réalité... finit-il par lâcher. Je n'arrête pas de faire des rêves étranges...  
-Des rêves étranges ?  
-A quel sujet ? demanda l'oiseau.  
-Des... rêves érotiques sujet du Capitaine.  
-**WHAT**... commença Salem en ouvrant un tunnel avec sa bouche tant il était stupéfait.  
-... **THE**... continua Mor'dy en déboîtant presque son bec.  
-**FUCK ?!** termina Al en perdant le contrôle de la barre sous la surprise.

Heureusement, il retrouva rapidement le cap et continua tranquillement la traversée, après avoir fait valdinguer tout l'équipage de chaque côté du navire évidemment.

-Ok, tout va bien; dit Salem en se redressant et en s'époussetant. Enfin bref... des rêves érotiques au sujet du Capitaine, disais-tu ?

John acquiesça silencieusement, encore rouge de honte. Salem se rapprocha, désireux d'en savoir plus sur cette étrange affaire.

-Mais quand tu dis "érotiques"... c'est à quel point ?  
-Euh... eh bien..."

John eut du mal à décrire ce qu'il entendait par "érotique", donc la seule image qui lui vint fut celle de lui-même enlacé par le Capitaine, tous deux dénudés, lui rejetant la tête en arrière tandis que le brun avait plongé ses lèvres contre son cou, leur cadre entouré par des roses rouge sang. Sherlock y murmurait son prénom de manière savoureuse tandis que John gémissait de plaisir.

Quand le blond eut terminer de faire partager son image, il était rouge piment et semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Ses interlocuteurs en avait des gouttes de sueur sur les tempes.

"Ah ouais, quand-même; murmura Salem devant cette description.  
-Enfin; dit le blond en reprenant constance... En plus de ça, je commence à croire qu'il s'est attaché à moi.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Salem. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait dernièrement ?  
-Pas que je sache... à part... peut-être... quand il m'a embrassé pendant qu'on cherchait l'homme qui a rencontré la Sorcière.  
-Attends, il t'a embrassé ? dit Amy en débarquant de nulle part, les prenant tous à la gorge.  
-AH ! cria Salem. Purée, tu nous as flanqué la trouille ! Débarque pas de nulle part comme ça !  
-Désolée ! Enfin bref, qu'est-il arrivé d'autre ?  
-Il sort un peu plus avec moi aussi; continua timidement John; il discute avec moi; il me complimente..."

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent et comprirent automatiquement de quoi il était question.

"Aaaah; souria Salem. J'ai compris.  
-Ça explique tout; ajouta Al  
-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda John, complètement perdu.  
-Mais c'est pourtant évident, John ! souria Amy.  
-Tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Salem.  
-C'est pourtant évident ! ajouta Mor'dy.  
-Il flirte avec toi ! crièrent-il tous en chœur.

Surpris, John était encore plus perdu que tout à l'heure, étant un grand débutant dans les relations sociales.

-Il... flirte ? balbutia le blond. J'ai pas compris, là.  
-Tu es décidément aveugle ! ria Amy.  
-Oh aller Johnny; continua l'Hispanique. Nous avons tous vu les signaux.  
-C'est le cas de le dire ! termina Salem.  
-**Oï, faut l'dire si j'dérange !** dit le Capitaine en débarquant de nulle part à son tour. Je vous ferai remarquer que pendant que vous continuez vos conversations ridicules, vous ne surveillez pas l'horizon pour voir si nous nous approchons de l'île."

Il avait son regard de tueur habituel, faisant penser aux clowns du navire qu'il avait entendu ce qu'ils avaient dit à son sujet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Palais Mental s'approchait des marais entourant l'île de Paheia. L'endroit était sinistre, recouvert par un tel brouillard qu'on n'y voyait rien à moins de cinq mètres. Mais on pouvait apercevoir une immense montagne rocailleuse, vestige d'un volcan aujourd'hui éteint.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie sur la surface de cet endroit : pas un seul animal se baladant entre les rochers, pas un seul brin d'herbe, pas un seul oiseau dans le ciel, même les poissons semblaient vouloir fuir cette île.

"Ça m'a l'air vraiment glauque, comme ambiance; dit John.

Sherlock acquiesça en silence, le laissant continuer.

-Dites-moi, cette personne que nous cherchons... qui est-ce ?  
-On l'appelle "la Sorcière aux Cloches"; répondit Sherlock. C'est une femme extrêmement puissante, qu'on dit capable d'éradiquer maladie et mort d'un simple claquement de doigts. Elle possède également des objets magiques qu'elle accepte de donner aux marins qui ont perdu leur route, du moment que ces derniers y mettent le prix. C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous faut la trouver. Oh, et John...  
-Oui Capitaine ?  
-Accroche-toi."

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase qu'une secousse frappa le Palais Mental, envoyant John dans les bras de son Capitaine puisqu'il ne s'était pas particulièrement accroché.

Le bateau avait accosté, et Al ne les prévenait qu'après avoir secoué le bananier.

Sherlock se tenait d'une main à la rambarde, et de l'autre il maintenait John contre son torse.

"Je te l'avais dit; crut-il bon d'ajouter. Sérieusement, tu es d'une maladresse !  
-Désolé..." murmura John, gêné par cette situation embarrassante.

Contre toute attente, le brun releva son menton d'une main jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux, serrant toujours sa taille de l'autre.

"Laisse-moi voir si tu t'es blessé; dit-il de sa voix profonde et douce.  
-Mais je vais bien; assura le blond.  
-Réellement ?  
-Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien."

Sherlock ne lâcha pas son visage, et continuait de fixer les yeux océan de ses deux perles d'argents.

_Attends... pensa le blond. C'est... C'est..._

Comme dans un état second, le brun caressa tendrement la lèvre inférieure de John de son pouce. Ce dernier rougit une nouvelle fois, tétanisé par l'intensité de ce regard d'argent.

"John; tenta de dire le Capitaine... Je... Je..."

Alors qu'il allait finalement tout expliquer, ils furent interrompus par Salem et Mor'dy qui s'excitaient d'aller très bientôt pouvoir chercher la Sorcière.  
Le Capitaine et le Merlien se séparèrent; laissant le second dans la panade la plus totale et le premier dans un état de rage.

_Note à moi-même : **tuer** ces deux-là dès que possible._

Par chance il reprit constance très rapidement et tout l'équipage accosta (_oui, cette fois les femmes ne restent pas forcément à bord ^^_).  
Ils se dirigèrent vers une ouverture aux pieds de la montagne, suffisamment grande pour que tout le monde puisse entrer. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer, un panneau de bois sortit de nulle part (_décidément !_) et leur bloqua le passage. Sur le panneau était inscrit une sorte d'avertissement :

_Aux beaux visiteurs qui se sont arrêtés pour lire ce message... découvrez ma faiblesse et je vous offrirai ce dont vous avec besoin._  
_- La Sorcière aux Cloches_

Un silence étrange se mit en place parmi les membres de l'équipage.

"Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda un Salem hagard.  
-Me demande pas, j'ai rien compris; dit Mor'dy en haussant les ailes.  
-A mon avis, mieux vaut ne pas s'en inquiéter; conclua Sherlock en passant le panneau. De toute façon, nous y sommes."

Dans la grotte se trouvait une cahute en bois séché, dont la porte était grande ouverte et autour de laquelle proliféraient mauvaises herbes et autres champignons tout sauf recommandables. Le silence qui y régnait était pesant et semblait prendre à la gorge tous ceux qui auraient un jour tenter de s'approcher de la cahute. Après décisions, Molly et Mrs Hudson préférèrent rester à l'extérieur, sous la bonne compagnie de Greg.

Les six autres (5 Humains + 1 oiseau) passèrent le pallier de la cahute et entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être l'atelier d'un alchimiste : des pots et des fioles contenant des produits étranges relâchaient des relents pestilentiels, des dizaines de bougies éparpillées un peu partout donnaient un ton verdâtre au décor ambiant et sur un plan de travail dont la propreté était des plus douteuses, des plantes venimeuses et autres morceaux d'animaux séchés attendaient d'être réduits en poudre ou dilués dans une solution quelconque.

On ne pouvait pas dire que la maison de la Sorcière la plus puissante de ce coin des océans était des plus accueillantes. Surtout lorsqu'ils hurlèrent devant l'immense tête d'un loup empaillé sortit de nulle part, étant encore plus effrayant avec la lumière verte des bougies. Déjà que nos héros étaient pour la plupart sur le point de faire une attaque, les bruits du bois qui craquait n'aidaient pas.

"Quel boucan... dit soudainement une voix féminine semblant sortir du passé. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, vous arrivez plus tôt que prévu... Sherlock Holmes.  
-Vous devez être... débuta l'interpellé.  
-En effet.

Soudainement, au fond du laboratoire, un rideau déchiré, marronnâtre et crasseux fut levé par une main Humaine... qui n'en était pas une.

Une femme apparut à nos héros : très pâle, elle avait de très longs cheveux d'une blancheur presque grise et de très longues oreilles pointues qui en dépassaient. Elle ne portait qu'un simple soutient-gorge ainsi qu'une longue jupe en lambeaux, marron eux aussi, un tour de cou noir et une ceinture brune à la boucle dorée. Il y avait cependant certains détails qui tracassaient lorsqu'on la rencontrait pour la première fois. Le premier détail était qu'elle portait en collier, en bracelet, en boucles d'oreilles et en ornement de ventre des centaines de clochettes, petites et grandes qui s'entrechoquaient dans un tintement permanent. Le second détail était qu'elle cachait la partie supérieure de son visage (là où l'on aurait dû voir ses yeux) derrière des bandages qui étonnamment étaient d'une propreté à faire pâlir la plus consciencieuse des femmes de ménage. Elle semblait aveugle, mais pourtant elle se déplaçait avec une aisance peu commune dans ce désordre chaotique.  
Elle termina sa phrase de sa voix toujours aussi mystérieusement ancienne :

-Je m'appelle Oryan. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler... Sorcière aux Cloches."

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4.2 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Pour ceux et celles qui ne voient pas à quoi ressemble la Sorcière aux Cloches, voilà un lien :**

** fs70/PRE/i/2014/009/5/6/cam_page_855_by_ **

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !****  
**


	14. Chapitre 11 (1)

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà le début de la troisième partie du chapitre 4 ! Aujourd'hui on reprend le bon vieux concept des chapitres divisés en plusieurs parties et on tente de le faire en 3 fois !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (même s'il ne reviewent pas et/ou ne followent pas) ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.3**** (1/3)****  
**

_"Je m'appelle Oryan. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler... Sorcière aux Cloches."_

* * *

La Sorcière s'était approchée de nos héros, semblant les étudier attentivement malgré les bandages masquant ses yeux.

"Vous êtes finalement venu à moi, Sherlock Holmes" dit la Sorcière de sa voix millénaire.

Sherlock resta dans son mutisme stoïque, mal à l'aise devant la présence imposante de cette femme. Celle-ci sembla un moment pensive, puis soupira de consternation :

"J'avais entendu parler de vous... mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait tout un plat.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le Capitaine.  
-Vous êtes certainement l'homme le plus **_LAID_** que j'ai jamais vu !

Cette remarque frappa le brun au visage.

C'était sans doute la première fois que quelqu'un lui ait jamais dit une telle chose, lui qui était connu par la gent féminine pour son charme exceptionnel et hors des normes de l'époque.

Cette offense à son orgueil ne devait pas rester impunie, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de ruiner son unique moyen d'accéder au Joyau des Glaces. Aussi se contenta-t-il de ruminer sa rage dans sa barbe imaginaire.

La Sorcière se détourna et parcouru du regard (?) le reste de l'équipage pour s'arrêter sur Salem. Ce dernier, plutôt étonné par l'impertinence de la femme, la salua timidement. Soudainement la Sorcière rougit comme une jeune fille en émois, joignant ses mains devant son sourire, et se planta devant le jeune homme aux yeux verts, comme pour pouvoir l'admirer plus attentivement.

-Et qui donc es-tu, beau gosse ? dit-elle d'une voix soudainement mièvre.  
-Euh... Salem... ? dit-il, incertain d'avoir raison de répondre.  
-Salem ! Quel nom adorable !  
-Wouahou... dit Al devant un tel spectacle. Elle est _vraiment_ en train de lui faire du gringue ?

La Sorcière se tourna vers lui en entendant sa voix. A nouveau elle se colla à lui, caressant suavement sa joue gauche et dit d'une voix séductrice :

-T'es pas mal non plus, toi... quel visage mignon.  
-Euh... merci ? dit l'Hispanique en rougissant.

La Sorcière reporta son attention sur Amy, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle la fixa quelques secondes, puis lui fit un petit sourire et lui caressa fraternellement les cheveux :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un a des vues sur toi ! Tu es très mignonne aussi."

John était lui aussi déconcerté par cette attitude plus qu'atypique, même du point de vue d'un Merlien. Mais il se rappela le panneau qu'ils avaient croisé en arrivant devant la cahute.

"Mais alors... dit-il à voix haute. Ce serait ça la signification du panneau de tout à l'heure ? Qu'elle n'adressera la parole qu'aux personnes qu'elle trouve mignonnes ?  
-Visiblement, oui; dit le brun à ses côtés, toujours vexé par la remarque de tout à l'heure.

La Sorcière, toujours souriante, arriva à leur niveau et s'approcha de John, se plaçant directement entre lui et Sherlock, au grand agacement de ce dernier.

-Tu dois être John ! dit-elle au blond d'une voix enfantine. Le Merlien tout mignon qui a sauvé la vie du moche ! (nouveau regard meurtrier)

La Sorcière leva sa main droite et caressa la joue du jeune Merlien, à sa grande gêne. Elle eut un sursaut et son sourire s'agrandit davantage (si possible) :

-Eh bien dites-donc ! Tu as **réellement** des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan ! Ce que c'est joli !"

Alors là, c'en était trop ! Non seulement cette femelle osait l'insulter, mais en plus elle se permettait de violer sans remords l'espace intime de _son_ John !

_**Mon** John ? Depuis quand est-ce que je le désigne comme ça dans ma tête, moi ?_

Non, il ne devait surtout pas se perdre dans son esprit pour un tel débat maintenant ! Dans tous les cas, le seul être autorisé à pénétrer aussi allègrement l'espace personnel du blond, c'était lui !

Aussi il se posta entre John et la Sorcière et tenta de la remettre à sa place :

"Ça suffit, maintenant vous devez nous...  
-Moi, je parle pas aux moches; dit la Sorcière en s'éloignant, tendant sa paume ouverte à la face du pirate.

**_Mais c'est qu'elle commence à m'agacer !_** pensa le brun à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

-Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? dit-il avec amertume. Vous couvrez vos yeux !  
-Mes yeux, hein ? répliqua la Sorcière avec un air mystérieux. Le fait que je n'y vois rien ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas d'yeux.  
-Comment ça ? demanda Salem.  
-Je veux bien de le montrer, mon mignon ! Tu ne vas pas en croire tes globes oculaires !"

Elle montra une de ses paumes de main à l'assistance.

Soudainement, la peau sembla onduler puis un œil argenté apparut dans sa main, paupière comprise !

Nos héros furent absolument terrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient des à présent.

"**Qu'est-ce que ?!** cria Mor'dy en décollant de l'épaule de Salem. Elle a des yeux dans les mains !? C'est trop glauque !

La Sorcière tourna son visage vers l'oiseau, eut un sourire diabolique et commença à le chasser, main-œil en avant.

-Ça suffit ! hurla presque Sherlock, agacé de devoir attendre plus longtemps. Pouvez-vous nous aider, ou pas !  
-Evidemment que je peux vous aider; dit-elle en commençant à s'ennuyer. Etant donné que vous avez découvert ma faiblesse, je vais vous donner ce que vous êtes venus chercher. N'oubliez simplement pas qu'il y a un prix à payer."

Elle se dirigea vers une de ses étagères, faisant tinter les grelots dont elle était parée. Elle bougea et redressa bouteilles et pots d'argile remplis d'étranges liquides peu attirants. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna et tenait entre ses mains un globe doré dans lequel dansait une flamme rouge-orangée.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous comptiez vous rendre en Alzora -autrement appelé Royaume des Glaces- pour en acquérir le Joyau nécessaire à la création de l'Épée de Lumière arrêter le Pirate Démon; expliqua la Sorcière. Si tel est effectivement votre projet, vous allez donc avoir besoin de ce globe... la Flamme de Flanora.  
Grâce à cet artefact, même la glace la plus froide du monde fondra. Et sachez que je ne mens jamais.

Elle s'approcha de Sherlock et déposa le globe dans les mains pâles du pirate.

-Si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez, dégagez votre cul de chez moi avant que je ne change d'avis Moche-lock Holmes.  
-Même si ça me plairait plus que tout; répliqua Holmes; vous ne nous avez toujours pas donné votre prix.  
-Oh, ça ? Je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant. De toute façon nous nous reverrons bientôt.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je reviendrai ?  
-Vous n'aurez pas le choix. Je ne peux que vous donner un avertissement."

Elle leva de nouveau sa main-œil, sembla prendre un air sévère et dit d'une voix digne d'un oracle en pleine transe divine :

_L'un d'entre vous aux portes de la Mort s'endormira,_  
_Là aux portes de la Mort il sanglotera._  
_Si mon aide pour le sauver est ce que vous cherchez,_  
_Revenez-moi et attentivement je l'observerai._

Elle reprit son air naturel (enfin aussi naturel que possible) et se contenta de dire :

-Bah, pas la peine de vous en faire pour l'instant. Bonne chance."

Soudainement une explosion de fumée l'entoura et alors que le fumigène se dissipa peu à peu, l'équipage vit qu'elle avait totalement disparu. Même Sherlock était surpris, cette femme était encore plus intrigante que _La Femme_. Pourtant, son esprit continuait d'essayer de trouver le sens de cette étrange prophétie.

"_L'un d'entre vous aux portes de la Mort s'endormira_... murmura-t-il. La question est lequel ?"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, en une terre fort lointaine de la location de nos héros immergée par la glace se dressait un immense château aussi bleu et pur que le cristal, haut et fier sous les reflets du soleil. A un des balcons les plus hauts du palais se dressaient trois silhouettes.

L'une était appuyée contre la rambarde, droite et fière, la jeune femme pâle comme la neige qui l'entourait portait une chevelure blonde coiffée en deux nattes sur les côtés de sa tête qui se rejoignaient sur l'arrière en un catogan. En dehors de ses bijoux et de son diadème, elle ne portait qu'un simple soutient-gorge ainsi qu'une jupe fendue bleu turquoise.

Les deux autres silhouettes à ses côtés portaient des armures de glace colorées de différents tons de bleu, d'argent et de jaune recouvrant la totalité de leur corps, portant d'étranges lances de cristal à la main.

Il n'y avait aucun danger en vue, pourtant l'atmosphère était tendue, attendant que la tempête ne laisse déchaîner sa colère sur leur civilisation.

"Ma Reine; dit l'un des Soldats de Glace; sauf votre respect, vous avez l'air épuisée.  
-Il a raison; réitéra l'autre Soldat. Je vous en prie, vous devez impérativement vous reposer.  
-Je ne peux pas; répondit la femme d'une voix froide. Si ce que cet informateur nous a dit est vrai... alors nous devons nous préparer.

Elle se retourna et ses soldats purent voir son visage d'une beauté intemporelle, comme figé dans le cristal, ainsi que ses yeux de glace : fiers et n'autorisant aucune résistance.

-Rassemblez la Garde Royale et évacuez les civils vers un lien sécurisé. Immédiatement ! Je sens que ce Sherlock Holmes s'approche de nos terres."

Ainsi avait parlé Neva; Reine des Neiges.

* * *

**J'suis sadique de couper ici, pas vrai ? X-D**

**Petit détail : selon Atsryc, le nom de la Reine des Neiges est à prononcer "Nayvah".**

**IMPORTANT : suite à une panne non prévue de ma bécane, je suis obligée de squatter l'ordi de ma mère ce qui risque de ralentir le rythme de publication car cet engin rame autant qu'un matelot dans une barque perdue en plein désert du Sahara et toujours amarré à une enclume géante. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour maintenir le rythme en attendant de récupérer mon ordinateur. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !****  
**


	15. Chapitre 11 (2)

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà la fin de la troisième partie du chapitre 4 ! Et faut croire que je suis trop forte parce que j'ai réussit à le traduire en un seul chapitre !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (même s'il ne reviewent pas et/ou ne followent pas) ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.3**** (2/2)****  
**

_"Rassemblez la Garde Royale et évacuez les civils vers un lieu sécurisé. Immédiatement ! Je sens que ce Sherlock Holmes s'approche de nos terres."_

_Ainsi avait parlé Neva; Reine des Neiges._

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith, veillant presque sur le _Palais Mental_, alors que ce dernier fendait les eaux en direction du Nord. L'air ambiant perdait de son humidité et de sa chaleur au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, laissant place à une fraîcheur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur destination finale.

John contemplait le calme de l'océan, seul sur le pont tandis que ses camarades étaient tous descendus pour enfiler quelque chose de chaud.

_Nous sommes presque arrivés_; se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cabine du Capitaine, histoire de le prévenir.

Mais au moment de faire connaître sa présence en frappant à la porte, il suspendit son geste et prit une expression inquiète.

_Que faire si je le dérange en entrant ainsi ? Il est peut-être occupé_; se disait le blond. _Et si il recommençait à... "flirter avec moi"... comme l'a dit Salem ?_

"John; dit le Capitaine depuis l'intérieur de la cabine, surprenant le blond. Tu comptes rester planté devant la porte toute la journée ou vas-tu enfin entrer ?"

Une fois la surprise passée, l'interpellé ouvrit la porte et passa timidement sa tête par entrebâillement.

"C... Comment... tenta-t-il de demander avant que Sherlock ne l'interrompe.  
-Tes pas produisent les sons les plus légers de tout l'équipage; expliqua le brun. En plus ton ombre était parfaitement visible sous la porte.  
-Je vois... dit John, gêné de s'être fait repéré ainsi.  
-On y est presque, c'est ça ?  
-Oui Monsieur.  
-Je vois. Selon la carte, ce joyau semble plus proche de la côte que le précédent. Ça devrait être facile de le dénicher.  
-Et si jamais quelque chose tournait mal ?  
-Moi je ne m'inquiète pas. J'ai mon fidèle protecteur pour venir me sauver."

John ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant ceci, sachant pertinemment que le brun faisait référence à sa presque noyade. Il détourna les yeux et rougit davantage, pour une raison que lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

_Il a vraiment toute confiance en moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait plaisir._

Sherlock releva les yeux du parchemin et remarqua le visage gêné du blond. D'un sourire sarcastique, il posa son menton sur sa paume et dit au blond :

-Un problème ?

Il se délecta de la vision d'un John redescendant sur Terre de manière un peu brutale.

-Ah mais non ! C-C'est juste qu'il fait froid ici et... Attendez... il fait...  
-Froid ? Maintenant que tu le dis..."

Ils ne le remarquaient que maintenant, mais l'atmosphère s'était considérablement refroidie, même à l'intérieur de la cabine. Certes pas au point de voir du givre apparaître entre les planches, mais tout de même suffisamment important pour changer leurs expirations en buée.

Sherlock eut la surprise de voir John claquer des dents et trembler de tous les membres de son corps. Si on lui avait donné des maracas, il aurait fait un malheur dans un groupe de mariachis !

"Tu trembles déjà ? dit-il.  
-O-O-O-On-On d-doit être t-to-tout proches ! Vu à quel point il fait froid !  
Sherlock ne pouvait décemment pas laisser la personne qu'il adorait taquiner se changer en statue de glace, aussi soupira-t-il et entreprit-il de retirer son long manteau noir.

-A ce que je vois; dit-il comme si de rien n'était; les Merliens ne sont pas habitués à ce genre de température.  
-P-Pas ceux qui ont vécut toute leur vie dans des mers comme les Caraïbes en tout cas; répondit le blond en essayant de jouer les braves. P-Par chance on ne restera pas ici très longtemps, je devrais pouvoir tenir. Même si je gèle sur place.  
-Ce que je ne peux pas tolérer" dit le Capitaine en plaçant son manteau sur les petites épaules du Merlien.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, laissant le blond voir ce qu'il lui donnait.

(Et aussi, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, parce qu'il trouvait le blond des plus adorables dans ce manteau trop grand pour lui.)

"Hein ? Dit le blond sous la surprise. Votre manteau ?  
-Tu peux le garder... mais juste pour aujourd'hui. Etant donné qu'il fait un froid polaire et que tu n'as rien de chaud à te mettre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mon Charme de Feu permet aussi de me chauffer en cas de basse température. Pas besoin d'un manteau ou d'une autre variante."

Peu enclin à refuser au vu de l'argumentation de son Capitaine et de la température ambiante, John passa ses bras par les manches du vêtement et l'enfila correctement, ce qui était compliqué vu que ledit vêtement était un peu grand pour lui.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini de se dépêtrer avec le tissu, il se rapprocha du brun et lui dit :

"Merci pour le manteau. Comment puis-je vous remercier ?"

Sherlock ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir à cette déclaration. Puis il s'approcha du visage rosé du blond et, les yeux clos, il posa ses lèvres sur le front de John, qui avait lui aussi fermé ses yeux sous la gêne.  
A peine furent-ils séparés que tous deux avaient ouvert les yeux, l'un souriant et l'autre rougissant.

"Que... voulu demander John.  
-Etant donnée que nous sommes arrivés, ça suffira... pour le moment; dit le brun en posant son index sur les lèvres de John. Mais je te promets de tout t'expliquer plus tard."

* * *

Sur le pont, tout l'équipage s'était rassembler en voyant les côtes glacées se rapprocher peu à peu. Tous avaient revêtu manteaux, écharpes et vestes épaisses pour l'occasion. Le pont n'était pas au stade du verglas, mais ils devaient rester prudent, surtout avec la neige qui commençait à tomber.

"Oh ! dit Mrs Hudson en voyant Greg et Molly; comme vous êtes mignons, tous les deux !  
-Enfin Mrs Hudson; dit Molly en rougissant. Ne dites pas ça, ça me gêne.  
-Vous devriez plutôt être contente; sourit Greg.

Il fallait dire qu'il la trouvait très mignonne dans ses habits d'hiver.

-C'est bon pour moi ! dit la voix de Salem, du côté de la proue du navire.  
-On peut savoir ce qui t'excite comme ça ? demanda Greg.  
-Ben... j'vais pouvoir remettre cette tenues !

En effet, Al et Salem avaient revêtu leurs tenues de filature, bien plus épaisses que leurs vêtements habituels.

-Tu sais que ces tenues ne sont pas vraiment faites pour traîner, n'est-ce pas ? rappela l'Hispanique propriétaire de ces tenues. En plus la tienne n'est pas vraiment conçue pour supporter les basses températures.  
-C'est pas un problème.

Les plis de la tenue semblèrent bouger tout à coup, remontant vers le col de Salem, et Al vit la tête de Mor'dy sortir des plis de la capuche.

-Tu vois ? dit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Mor'dy et moi on partage note chaleur corporelle.  
-Donc ça va; ajouta l'oiseau.  
-Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu attrapes froid; prévint l'Hispanique.  
-Relax; dit Salem en rabattant sa capuche sur la tête. On vient juste pour récupérer le Joyau des Glaces. On entre, on sort, rien de plus simple !  
-Et si quelque chose tourne mal ? demanda Al en l'imitant.  
-Ben on les vaincra en deux coups de cuillère à pots !  
-Si tu le dis; souria Al sans vraiment être convaincu.  
-Oui, je l'dis !"

Le Capitaine décida à ce moment de sortir de sa cabine, leur ordonnant de se préparer à accoster. Cependant, les autres étaient plus intrigués par l'absence de son cher manteau noir, surtout par un temps pareil. Ils eurent la réponse en voyant John sortir de la cabine à son tour, le manteau du Capitaine sur les épaules.

"Ben quoi ?" demanda-t-il, gêné par les six paires d'yeux fixées sur lui.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre mais fut incompréhensible -_en grande partie parce que l'auteure du comic original n'a pas prit la peine d'écrire de phrase cohérente-_ et arracha un petit sourire narquois au pirate consultant.  
Ce dernier attendit que la tempête se calme et sortir la Flamme de Flanora de sa poche. Il contempla quelques secondes le rouge émanent de ce globe puis reporta son regard vers les étendues glacées qui se rapprochaient inexorablement.

"Bien; murmura-t-il. Il est grand temps d'aller chercher ce Joyau."

* * *

**Et ainsi se termine cette troisième partie, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !****  
**


	16. Chapitre 12 (1)

**Voili-voilou ! Voilà le début de la quatrième partie du chapitre 4 !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic (même s'il ne reviewent pas et/ou ne followent pas) ! Je vous fait tout pleins de poutous virtuels ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4.4**** (1/3)****  
**

_"Bien; murmura-t-il. Il est grand temps d'aller chercher ce Joyau."_

* * *

Alors que le navire se rapprochait de la banquise, les passagers virent s'élever peu à peu un immense mur de glace, sans doute généré par la Magie pour protéger le Peuple des Glaces. Dans cette partie du globe et à une température aussi proche de zéro, la glace était aussi solide que le plus résistant des coffres-forts, et même en tentant de la faire fondre, il faudrait sans doute des jours et des jours pour percer une petite brèche.  
Sherlock comprit finalement pourquoi la Sorcière aux Cloches lui avait remit ce feu magique. Il serra le globe une nouvelle fois dans sa main qui, à sa grand surprise, commença à craqueler sur toute sa surface, laissant échapper quelques vagues de la chaleur qu'il contenait. Puis dans un grand

**CRACK !**

la sphère se brisa, laissant apparaître un feu écarlate.

Les flammes restaient agglutinées dans la main du Capitaine sans pour autant brûler sa peau, et il sourit en voyant la forme qu'elles prenaient.  
Ça commençait à être intéressant.  
Tous sur le pont était ébahis devant ce feu si étrange.

"Whoa ! criait Al.  
-Mais c'est quoi ce feu ! ajouta Salem.  
-Eh bien; dit Sherlock. Je pense que ce n'est pas une simple Flamme de Flanora... Ce que j'ai dans la main, c'est... un Brasier de Dragon !"

Il se retourna vers ses camarades, montrant à la vue de tous le Dragon vermillon qui avait élu domicile sur sa main, des flammèches dansant sur ses ailes repliées et sa queue qui entourait le poignet de son propriétaire.

"**TROP COOL !**" crièrent à la fois Al, Salem et Mor'dy, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et de malice, sous le regard peu rassuré de Greg.

Sherlock se retourna vers l'obstacle qu'allait très bientôt affronter son navire.

"Très bien; dit-il. Voyons si les légendes sont réelles. _Par le Feu du Dragon !_"

Il tendit sa main vers le mur de glace.

Le Dragon se rétracta dans sa main, les flammes grossirent, grossirent et tout à coup une immense déflagration explosa et se dirigea vers le mur. Dans une immense explosion brisant le silence de la banquise, un pan de la muraille partit en fumée en moins de quelques secondes.

C'était un trou suffisamment imposant pour laisser passer le Palais Mental, qui fut finalement le tout premier navire Pirate à pénétrer dans les eaux glacées du Royaume des Glaces.

Derrière la Muraille se trouvait une grande porte de cristal, équivalent sans doute d'un port pour le Royaume d'Alzora. Nos héros accostèrent, ne laissant comme bruit que les craquement de la neige sous leurs pas. Sherlock regardait tout autour d'eux, ne voyant personne malgré les quelques habitations qu'ils apercevaient. Ils semblaient seuls au monde...

"C'est tellement tranquille; murmura le brun.  
-Ouais; continua Greg. On entend que le bruit des vagues.  
-Euh, Capitaine; demanda timidement Molly. Si ça ne vous dérange pas... j'aimerais vous accompagner, cette fois-ci.  
-Molly; tenta de contredire Greg, avant de se faire interrompre par Sherlock.  
-Ouais; dit le brun; si ça peut vous faire plaisir.  
-Quoi ?! cria presque le Renard Argenté. Mais...  
-Merci !" souria Molly en passant devant Greg, qui soupira profondément.

Amy se tenait sur le pont, fixant la glace avec une certaine angoisse. Depuis pas mal d'années, la glace ne la mettait pas très à l'aise...

_"Amy ! Pas par là !"_  
**CRACK !**  
_SPLASH !_  
_"**AMY !**"_

Elle pâlit au souvenir de cette expérience et commença à trembler.

"Euh... dit-elle timidement. Je... Je crois que je vais rester sur le bateau cette fois, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda sarcastiquement Al. T'as peur ?  
-Absolument pas ! cria-t-elle en se retournant. C'est juste que le froid et moi on s'entend pas très bien !  
-C'est ça, ouais; dit l'Hispanique. Au fait... joyeux anniversaire !"

Amy fut stupéfaite, n'ayant rien dit à personne. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'Hispanique en demandant :

"C-Comment as-tu...  
-J'ai entendu Mrs Hudson te le souhaiter; répondit-il.  
-Hein ? s'incrusta Salem. Amy, c'est ton anniversaire ? Pourquoi tu nous l'as jamais dit ?  
-Bon anniversaire ! souria Mor'dy.  
-On fera la fête plus tard, si ça ne vous dérange pas; trancha définitivement le Capitaine.  
-A vos ordres !" dirent-ils en chœur.

Sherlock, John, Greg, Molly, Al et Salem partirent en direction des plus grands bâtiments qu'ils voyaient sur l'horizon, inconscients d'être observés par une silhouette particulière au loin.

Neva avait tout vu de ces intrus. Il n'y avait jamais eu de présence étrangère dans Alzora dans toute l'histoire de ce royaume. Son informateur avait raison : ils devaient rester prudents face à cet adversaire.

"Ils sont ici; dit la Reine au Capitaine de sa Garde. Prenez quelques hommes avec vous et capturez-les. Et assurez-vous de me ramener Sherlock Holmes.  
-Comment pourrons-nous le reconnaître, ma Reine ? demanda-t-il.  
-Selon l'informateur, il portera un long manteau noir aussi célèbre que son propriétaire."

* * *

**J'suis sadique de couper ici, pas vrai ? X-D**

**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, à Conan Doyle, Moffat et Gatiss (alias le Diable et son bras droit X-D) et l'histoire appartient à Atsyrc.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, à jeudi prochain les gens !****  
**


	17. IMPORTANT

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs, je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre dans mes fics cette semaine pour cause de deuil familial. Je vous promets de me rattraper la semaine prochaine mais en ces temps sombres, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de me remettre à écrire.**

**Amicalement, et avec toutes mes plus plates excuses**

**Paprika**


End file.
